Brave Adventurers' Travels: Cyber Sleuth
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes continue their adventures in Tokyo by heading to Cyberspace to search for a means of bringing back Corona and Tsuki. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse when an Eater attacks Sachiko. Now our heroes must resolve this crisis before Sachiko is lost forever.
1. Prologue

The three groups followed Sachiko into EDEN.

"I promised some friends of mine that we'd meet here." Sachiko said.

"What're their names?" Lin asked.

"Their users go by Akkino and Blue Box." Sachiko said.

"Those two might be trouble." Hope said. "But I hope they don't get in the way when we go to the Digital World. I can't believe we're headed to the home of the Digimon."

"I don't think we're headed there right away, Hope." Gemini said.

"The problem is I don't know what their avatars look like." Sachiko said.

"Let's ask around and see if anyone knows about them." Ace said.

It was at that moment that Sachiko's Digivice was beeping with a message.

"They're waiting in Galacta Park in Kowloon? Isn't that the place with all the hackers? Oh, I hope they hadn't gotten themselves into any trouble…" Sachiko said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Hope said. "But it doesn't hurt to worry."

And with that, the trio of groups headed to Galacta Park.

They soon spotted a red-haired girl in a pink sweater waiting by the entrance.

"Think that's one of them?" Al asked.

"Definitely." Sachiko said. "Sorry I'm late. My name is Sachiko. You know, Ami?"

"Oh, hey! Yep, I'm Akkino! This is your first time in EDEN, right?" Akkino asked. "My real name is Nokia Shiramine! Nice. To. Meet, You!" she said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?" she asked in a flaring tone.

"S-sorry. A lot of stuff happened today and I got held up." Sachiko said. "By the way, has Blue Box shown up yet?"

"Oh, he showed up alright. Can you believe this? He was like "Oh, I've got to go find a ghost," and he just took off!" Nokia said.

"A ghost?" Litty asked.

"That's how he rolls, apparently. A 100% full of himself! Thinks he's all that just because he's got good looks or whatever." Nokia said. "The Ghost of the Pale Boy? I've heard the rumors, but don't know the details. What does he even plan to do if he finds it? I mean, ghosts in cyberspace? That's ridiculous!"

"This girl… she's a little bit of a chatterbox." Ichiro thought.

"Anyway, it's not like I'm scared or-" Nokia started before someone came behind her.

"Boo!" The figure said causing Nokia to scream. "Whoa, easy! Overreacting a bit there, aren't we?" he said taking off his hood to reveal a guy.

"Oh, it's just you, Arata. I thought you were a ghost." Nokia said.

"Could've fooled me." Cia said.

"Sheesh. You don't have to act all tough by coming to a place like this if you're chicken, you know." Arata said before looking to Sachiko. "We've never met before, have we? I'm Arata Sanada, nice to meet you and all that."

"Hey now, that's not a proper introduction!" Nokia said. "You might have figured it out, but this is Blue Box."

"He's...a lot different from the chat rooms." Sachiko said.

"Yep, in the chats, he's kind and considerate, like a reliable big-brother figure." Nokia said. "When I first met him, I was completely weirded out. He's surly, self-absorbed, got that weird look in his eye… Talk about a waste of good looks, amirite?"

"Leave the stupidity for later, okay?" Arata asked. "By the way, your avatars look very stunning. I didn't know there were even such customization options."

"Best we play along." Ace whispered.

"My name is Sachiko Yukimura. I go by Ami down here." Sachiko said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Arata said. "Anyway, while we were waiting for Sachiko, I took a look around. I thought the Mr. Navit fellow that called us here might be around."

"Huh? But we thought that you were looking for a ghost." Sachiko said.

"Well, I was doing a little of that, too." Arata said. "But in the end, I've got nothing. Rather there was no one around to be found. You'd think there'd be one or two hackers in an area like Kowloon, no matter how dangerous it is." he said as all three of their Digivices pinged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Mr. Navit! I've got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up here today!" the figure said. "This is the miraculous power to change the world!" it said as a weird surge hit Sachiko, Arata and Nokia's bodies.

"What the… What's going on?" Sachiko asked.

"It's hacking! We've been hacked!" Arata said.

"Hacked? Oh, that's not good…" Sachiko said as the three of them got a notice.

"A new program has been installed: Digimon Capture!" the notice read.

"Tch, that Mr. Navit is no slouch. He broke through my firewall like it was nothing." Arata said.

"Digimon Capture?" Erica asked.

"I think it's a way of copying some of their data each time a Digimon is encountered." Mari said.

"Whichever way you believe it works, it's a hacking tool that's been making the rounds with hacks lately." Arata said as a screen opened. "Just as the scientist lady said, there's a certain kind of data known as 'Digital Monsters' that you can 'capture' by scanning. So, Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. Good to note."

"Wait, aren't they those programs the hackers use?!" Nokia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Wait, are you saying… The three of us are hackers now?" Sachiko asked.

"That's what it seems like." Arata said. "Not that it's that big of a deal. Hackers are nothing out of the ordinary nowadays."

"Not a big deal?" Sachiko asked. "Urgh… I can't uninstall it! What is going on?"

"Leave it alone. It's a forced program. There's no telling what will happen if you force-delete it." Arata said.

"So…. now what?" Flamberge asked before she saw a glimpse of a figure in the shadows before he disappeared like a ghost. "Ah! I bet that was Mr. Navit running away!"

"No, it must be that ghost everyone was talking about." Francisca said.

"Should we follow it?" Zan asked.

"Definitely follow it, we can't let it get away!" Flamberge said.

"You're right about that!" Arata said as he started running.

"What do you want to do, Sachiko?" Ace asked.

"Let's go. If what Arata said about this place is true, then he might be in danger. Let's go after him!" Sachiko said.

The groups followed Arata's trail through Kowloon, eventually losing sight of the park and went deep into what seemed to a road of undeveloped data.

"Agh...we lost him!" Flamberge said. "And where the heck are we?!"

"I dunno. Are we still in Kowloon? I don't think this was part of the sector…" Hope said.

"Yeah, I'm not getting a read on anything here." Mari said before seeing Sachiko kneel to the ground. "Sachiko, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. My body is…" Sachiko said as she looked up to see the figure in white ahead of her, she collapses before the figure heals her. "Ngh… What happened…?"

"You were glitching out like crazy, but luckily this guy fixed you from getting deleted." Kazuichi said.

Who Kazuichi was referring to was a boy dressed up in a white coat and pants.

"Ah! It's you…!" Flamberge said.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." the boy said.

"That and… you're the guy I saw earlier in the park!" Flamberge said. "Are you really a ghost like Nokia thought?"

"If that's true, then the ghost might've been me. Some call me the Wraith of EDEN." the boy said. "They say I'm not of this world. The truth is simply that I'm rather elusive and tend to turn up unexpectedly, that's all. Though, you all can relax. I am not a ghost. I'm very real here in EDEN."

"So, are you like...an AI or a program in EDEN?" Hagakure asked.

"I merely exist to guide those that are lost." the boy said. "This girl here, she's just had a program installed, Digimon Capture, which marks her as a hacker. But...she is merely a fledgling. There are a lot of hackers with different goals here in EDEN. Chivalrous ones that find and report security holes, thieves who steal accounts to rob money and data, others are just out to prove their skills. Truly, a wide variety. What kind of hacker would she be, I wonder?"

"What's your answer, Sachiko?" Hope said.

"These kinds of answers come with time. There is no need to answer right away." the boy said. "What led you to this is neither here nor there. It would seem that whatever the circumstances, you were given the Digimon Capture Program. Therefore, I would recommend you give these Digimon programs a try."

As he said that. Three Digimon popped out, the first one looked like a plant humanoid, the second was a small animal with big ears, and the last looked like it was made of three gears moving with the one in the middle having eyes and a mouth.

"Finally! I never thought we'd see humans here." The plant one said in a girlish voice. "My name's Palmon, nice to meetcha!"

"Momentai. My name is Terriermon, what's up?" The animal one said in a boyish voice.

Akane then saw the gear one. "And you are?"

It didn't say anything as it only looked at them.

"Oh, that's Hagurumon." Terriermon said. "He doesn't say anything really."

"A man or well, Digimon of few words. I can respect that." Hisui said.

"Hmm… I'll go with...Terriermon." Sachiko said.

"Huh? Me?!" Terriermon asked. "Wow, that's amazing. I hope you're as great a partner as Henry was."

"Well, we can't just leave these two here." Mahiru said.

"Does anyone else even have an account here?" David asked.

"Sadly no. I don't think we even have the means to capture digimon in here." Sonia said.

"The only reason the rest of us are here is because of the transporter. I mean, seriously. Do you have any idea how much personal information these kinds of sites ask for just to make an account?" David asked.

"A lot, I'd wager."

"In any case, it would seem the girl has made up her mind." the boy said.

"Yes, I have." Sachiko said.

"Well, then, follow the steps. Start with a Scan. Have Digimon Capture running and target a…" the boy started before a growl was heard.

"What was that?" Kaede asked.

A Chrysalis-like Digimon was seen floating towards them as it caused Terriermon, Palmon, and Hagurumon to get scared and run off deeper into the area as it chased them.

"Damn it. That thing chased them away. Calm down, we can just find another and…" David said as he saw Sachiko run after it. "H-hey, wait!" He said running after her.

"Let's go." Ace said as he and the others followed.

Sachiko saw the Digimon attacking Terriermon.

"I don't think so!" Sachiko said as she drew her blades and got between the two.

"Hmm… How curious." a voice said as she saw the figure beside her. "You are willing to fight, even for the sake of a creature you had only just met. How interesting."

"That's right. Terriermon is my partner after all. I have to protect him." Sachiko said.

"Such devotion is a good trait. However, at your level of power, you can't defeat this Digimon by yourself. Allow me to assist you." he said as a large metallic dragon appeared beside him.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sachiko said as Terriermon came alongside her.

"Guess we'll leave it to them, right?" Ace asked.

"Exactly." Hope said.

"Alright! It's been awhile!" Terriermon said. He charged at the cocoon like Digimon and slapped it with his ears.

"Here goes. Gale Blade!" Sachiko said as she launched three consecutive attacks.

"Now it's my turn!" Terriermon said. "Watch this! Terrier Tornado!" He said as a tornado blew on the Digimon.

"Maybe this will help." the figure said as the metallic Digimon put up some kind of field, increasing their attack power.

"Thanks a bunch!" Sachiko said as she performed another Gale Blade, defeating the creature. "Whew… Looks like that did it. Thanks for the help, Terriermon."

"No problem!" Terriermon said.

"Glad that dust settled. You two work really well together, I'll admit that." David said.

"I was surprised at this fact myself." Sachiko said. "Anyway, it looks like Arata is further ahead. We should go after him."

"Yes. You must make haste." the figure said. "Ah, forgive me. In all of this excitement, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself."

"Oh? So you're not an AI?" Hope said.

"I'm actually a very real person, despite my ghostly looks. My name is Yuugo, of Team Zaxon." Yuugo said. "I trust that we will meet again in the future. Our doors are always open to you." he said as he left.

"He seems like a nice guy, despite his disposition." Scott said.

"Nokia… Arata, and now Yuugo… Why do all of these names sound familiar?" Sachiko asked.

"For now, we should keep going and find Arata." Ace said.

"Ah, we almost forgot about Nokia!" Sachiko said. "She's gonna give us another earful, I'm sure… We better go get her."

"Right." Rutee said.

Suddenly, they heard an ear piercing scream.

"I'm thinking, that was Nokia?" Hope asked.

"Probably." Stahn said.

"Hmm… Doesn't seem like she's in any harm to me." Sectonia said as the group saw two cute looking Digimon running around her.

One was a miniature T-Rex while the other looked like a creature wearing a fur pelt with a horn.

"They seem friendly enough. I don't think there's a lot to worry about here." Mayumi said.

"What are these things?!" Nokia asked.

"They're Digimon, Nokia. They're not that harmful to you." Hope said.

"Yikes! It's...It's more scary people!" The beast Digimon said.

"I'm sick of being chased around. Run away!" The dinosaur Digimon said as they ran off.

"Oh great, I scared them." Hope said.

"Nevermind that. Who's that beside you, Sachiko?" Nokia asked.

"Who, me? I'm Terriermon." Terriermon said.

"This cute little thing is a Digimon?! Then...those two little cuties were Digimon too?!" Nokia said.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Sachiko said.

"Digimon, huh? Maybe having cute little critters around could be pretty okay. Maybe this Digimon Capture thing won't be so bad after all." Nokia said. "So, Arata's through this area somewhere? Please let me come with you all!"

"What do you think, Sachiko?" Ace asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Sachiko said.

The group along with Nokia delved further into the mysterious area and caught sight of Arata standing in front of a warp pad.

"There he is!" Nokia said.

"You alright Arata?" Kendo asked.

Just then, something began forming in an orange light above them before it started taking form of a Nautilus like creature.

"Aaaaaah! What is that thing?!" Flamberge said.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it." Ace said before he pointed his Digivice at it and it went off. "Oh no…"

David shoots the entity, with little effect. "Damn it, our attacks won't work on this thing."

"Pepper Breath!" a fireball then came out of nowhere as the dinosaur and beast creature returned as it hit with no effect.

"Blue Blaster!" the beast said as it too didn't have much effect.

"What the hell is this thing, its not taking any damage!" Akane said.

"If that's the case, then we can't win against it. Retreat!" Ichiro said.

"Arata, hurry up with that warp pad, will ya?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay! The lock is taken care of. You can log out!" Arata said.

"But what about those two?!" Mahiru asked.

"Don't you get it, we're holding them back! Hurry!" Arata said.

"Everyone, get to the warp pad!" Hope said.

Everyone quickly made a run for the warp pad as the creature crawled after them as it closed in on Sachiko.

"Sachiko, behind you!" Ace yelled.

Sachiko manages to make it, but not before the creature makes a swipe at her leg and she hears a voice. "Find us…"

After the events, David makes a call.

"Emi. It's me. Listen, something happened down at Cyberspace. We're alright, but Sachiko is…" David said.

"I understand. I have an associate that specializes in that kind of thing. I'll call her up right away!" Emijo said.

"Yes, please do!" David said.

"Oh man… what the hell did that thing do to her?" Hope said.


	2. Kerumi Detective Agency

"...chiko….. Sachiko, wake up!" Hope said.

Sachiko heard Hope's call and woke up, finding herself in some kind of office.

"Oh thank god, we thought that Mollusk knocked you out for good." Mahiru said.

"Urgh… What happened? Where am I?" Sachiko asked.

"Were at the Kuremi Detective Agency. David called up Emijo and she directed us to a place owned by someone she knew. The good news is, you're still alive, and we are back in the real world. The bad news, well…" Toma said.

"I think it would be best if you took a look for yourself." Genis said handing her a mirror.

"What the…? What happened to me? What's going on here?!" Sachiko asked.

Sachiko was still herself, only different. She was devoid of her skin and clothes, and the only think forming her body was digital code and programming, forming her hair and body.

"Yeah, we were freaking out like that too." Kazuichi said.

"How did this even happen? Wait… That weird jellyfish-like thing…" Sachiko said.

"Nu saw the whole thing, it was like it was eating you, but you made it to the warp pad." Nu said.

"By the time we got back to Japan, you were like this, and David made the call to Emi." Kendo said. "Because it looked like it was eating you, we've decided to call that thing an Eater."

"An Eater… Somehow it sounds very fitting." Sachiko said. "But… I can't go around like this. People will think I'm some kind of monster."

"It's best you stay in here for now, but what I wanna know is who's Emijo's friend?" Ibuki asked.

"Ah, I see our guest has awakened." a voice said as appearing was a woman with long blonde hair.

"She has indeed. Isn't it about time you tell us who you are?" Riku asked.

"My name is Kyoko Kuremi. As you can tell, I run this agency." Kyoko said.

"It's lucky Emijo knew you, otherwise we'd be a little stuck about what to do with Sachiko." Hope said.

"Yes, Emi and I are good friends. Our agencies even perform joint operations from time to time." Kyoko said. "Now, as for the matter of your friend here. She has a digital body, and yet is susceptible to the real world. In short, she has a half-cyber body."

"Half-cyber? But, she can get her avatar visage back at least, right?" Cia asked.

"She could, if she were to find her avatar parts on Kowloon. However, whether or not she'll be able to login at this state is another matter entirely." Kyoko said.

"So, what can we do?" Hope asked.

"Hmm… If my body is half-cyber, then maybe…" Sachiko said as she walked towards the TV.

"Uh, Sachiko? What're you doing?" Hiyoko asked.

Sachiko placed her hand on the TV screen, and sure enough it goes through.

"That explains it a bit." Ace said as he looked on his Digivice.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. This kind of thing only works with her for some reason." Kyoko said.

"Probably because of that half-cyber body of hers." David said.

"Right, but question is...is there a way we can get her back to normal?" Ace asked.

"As Kyoko said before, we might be able to do that if we find her avatar parts on Kowloon." Sectonia said. "Unfortunately, she might not be able to fight until we do that."

"That's what Terriermon is for." Sachiko said.

"And this means that the rest of us will have to go in by transporter, or log in the old fashioned way once we create accounts of our own." Jude said.

"Well… Here goes." Sachiko said as she went into the TV.

"Getting a lot of vibes here from the stuff Yu and the guys did…" Hope said.

"And there was that creature we saw. Whatever it was...it had fragments of Tsuki and Corona's data." Ace said.

"So, you're saying that these Eaters are connected to them somehow?" David asked. "Hmm… It's plausible, but we don't know a lot about those things at the moment."

"Yeah, my Digivice wouldn't go off like that for no reason too. Guess we'll get more info as we go along." Ace said.

After everyone gets to the nearest transporter, they run into Sachiko in Kowloon, still in her coded body.

"I'm not gonna lie, Terriermon. I'm kinda scared." Sachiko said. "With this new body, I feel like I could...disappear at any moment."

"Don't worry, Sachiko. I'm gonna protect you as good as I did Henry." Terriermon said. "If only I could Digivolve, it'd be easier for me."

"I guess the best we can do is scan whatever Digimon we can find so that we'd have more allies." Sachiko said. "Alright then. Let's go. We've got some avatar parts to find."

"Just in case we need some backup, you should bring out your partner, Palpene." Hope said.

"Alright. Let's go Fang!" Papelne said as Gaomon appeared next to her.

"You're up Rena!" Al said summoning Renamon.

"Lala!" Stoj said as she summoned Lalamon.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Gaomon said.

"I am Ready." Renamon said.

"Lalamon!" Lalamon announced.

"! Renamon, is that you?!" Terriermon asked in shock.

"It's been a while." Renamon said. "Will the three of us be enough to help you and Sachiko?"

"Of course it will!" Terriermon said. "With you here, it'll be like old times!"

"Indeed." Renamon said with a small smile.

"Well, shall we move along everyone?" Lalamon said flying around the group.

"Yup. Let's go find your body, Sachiko." Hope said.

"Thanks, everyone." Sachiko said.

The group headed further in as they saw an orange gear like object floating in front of the warp pad.

"This looks like one of the avatar parts." David said.

"We got company." Al said as two small Digimon appeared.

"Digimon incoming!" Sachiko said before noticing her weapons aren't appearing. "Oh no! I can't fight in this state!"

"That's okay Sachiko, just leave this to me and Renamon." Terriermon said. "You ready, Renamon?"

"Of course." Renamon said.

"We'll help too, Ma'am." Gaomon said to Sachiko as he and Lalamon ran up and Gaomon got into a boxing stance.

"Wow… who would've thought Digimon from the Tamers and the Data Squad would be teaming up like this?" Hope asked.

"Not sure if this has anything to do with the anime." Mari said.

"Hey, focus! Here they come!" Akane said.

"You're Mine! Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon said attacking the first small digimon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called as she jumped into the air and launched a barrage of diamond shards onto the second one.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon said pelting the other with seeds as Gaomon moved in.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon yelled as he unleashed a flurry of punches.

"Hey Sachiko, see if you can use that app to capture one of those guys." Gemini said.

"Alright. Here goes!" Sachiko said as a ring of light appears around the Digimon as it closes in. Once the circle fully forms around the Digimon, a bright light was shone on it.

"It worked!" Miu said.

"Hello, you all seem pleasant. Tsunomon is my name. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Tsunomon said. He looked like an orange puffball with an animal face as he had a part of a crescent blade on top of his head. He then was pulled into Sachiko's Digivice as its data was entered.

"So that's how Digimon Capture works." Hope said.

"Yep. Although, space is limited so she can only have so many Digimon with her at one point." Miu said. "Depending on how much memory she has on it, the limit seems to be 11. Digimon of different ranks take up varying amounts of memory, so team setup is critically important."

After the two digimon were captured and defeated, Sachiko claimed her Avatar Part, restoring her regular body.

"Looks like we got you back to normal, Sachiko. Feel better?" Gemini asked.

"I think so." Sachiko said. "It's still kind of weird being half-cyber, though."

"I agree. This is only your avatar. What happened to your regular body...we still don't know." Leia said.

"Well, don't worry about a thing, Sachiko. We'll have this all figured out before Jexi and the others get back." Sectonia said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad I have all of you at a time like this." Sachiko said.

"No problem, Sachiko." Kendo said. "Well, we've done everything we can for now, so lets get back to the Agency."

"Yeah, we shouldn't be here anymore than we have to." Ace said.

The Group eventually returned to the Detective Agency and told Kyoko what happened.

"I see. Well it's a stretch, but at least you were able to get her back to looking normal. We still need to figure out where the real body is though." Kyoko said.

"Pardon me, Kyo-chan." A grim voice said as an elderly looking man came in.

"There you go again, sneaking up on me, old man." Kyoko said.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I did it again." The Grim Man said. "And who is this unusually large group of youths?"

"I'm David Ishihara. A pleasure to meet you, sir." David said.

"Jonah Ginova, but I go by Hope the Victor. Whatever works for you." Hope said.

"Ace Neptune, just Ace though." Ace said.

"Let me introduce you all. This is Detective Matayoshi. He's an old friend from when my father ran the agency, and I trust him completely. He's the most elite detective the force has on cyber crime." Kyoko said.

"Looks are deceiving, you were thinking? Well, I suppose I don't exactly fit the mold. But if I did, I'd never tag along with the shadier element." Matayoshi said. "Oops! A slip of the tongue! Hahaha!"

"So is there something afoot? If it's a case then feel free to sit on the sofa." Kyoko said.

"No! It's no case! I did hear a rumor about EDEN syndrome. I thought you might be interested, Kyo-chan." Matayoshi said.

"EDEN syndrome?" Ace asked.

"It's best you all take a seat for this one." Matayoshi said as he sat on the couch as some of the group followed. Particularly, David, Sectonia, Sachiko, Hope, and Ace. "The rumor I heard concerns the special ward in the hospital where they're taking the EDEN Syndrome Patients. EDEN Syndrome, for those who don't know, is a special case in which those who log into EDEN suddenly lose consciousness, and are unable to wake up."

"So...they're technically, Lost Ones?" Ace asked.

"In a similar way, yes." Matayoshi said. "We see more and more patients with each year, but the cause, the symptoms and treatment remain a mystery. There's a special ward at Central Hospital for EDEN patients. Treatment and a search for a cure are underway."

"That might be where Sachiko's body is being held." Hope said. "It's best we check it out."

"That might not be recommended. Information at the hospital now is greatly restricted, even relatives can't be granted access. Rumors say it's to protect Kamishiro's image." Matayoshi said.

"Who's Kamishiro?"

"Satoru Kamishiro. He is the head of Kamishiro Enterprises." Sachiko said.

"Lately, there has been stuff going on behind the scenes in the Central Hospital." Matayoshi said. "The number of patients is increasing, as well as the effects getting worse. Now is not the time for Kamishiro to remain silent, he needs to come clean. Something is afoot."

"I knew it would happen eventually." Kyoko said. "Looks like I can whip up some coffee after all. A toast to the agency's success!"

"Oh, look at the time. I'd better get back to the station." Matayoshi said. "Oh, and one last thing."

Matayoshi then turned to X and Zero.

"You two… you look like you're familiar with a cyborg or two." Matayoshi said. "There's something you two need to know. Recently, there have been some mysterious attacks throughout cyberspace. I would appreciate it if you can look into it for me."

"Of course. Leave it to us." X said as Matayoshi left.

"Attacks on cyberspace? This is pretty interesting." Hope said.

"We should check it out later." Ace said. "What's our itinerary?"

"For now, it seems to be resolving Digimon-related cases throughout cyberspace." Sectonia said.

"We'll get to those attacks when were back in EDEN. For now, it's time to take a little trip to the Hospital." Ichiro said.

Later, at the Central Hospital…

"Well what to do? At times like these, I tend to start off with a frontal attack." Kyoko said. "Let's try direct negotiations to get us into the hospital's Special Ward."

"A frontal attack? That seems a bit sketchy." Mari said.

"Why can't we just try to sneak in and get to the levels where the patients are?" Hope asked.

"Because they have security cameras through the halls, they could spot us easily. Though not all of us." Ace said as he looked at Axl.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Axl asked.

"Axl, we all know you have the ability to change into other Mavericks with your Chameleon tech." Hope said.

"I have a stealth mode as well that turns me invisible for a bit. I think I know what you're getting at." Axl said.

"By the way, what's with that black haired girl in the coat staring at us?"

The group turned to see a black haired girl with a blank expression staring at them, mostly Sachiko for some reason.

"Geez, the way she's staring at us creeps me out." Mahiru said. "Do you know that girl, Sachiko?"

"Nope, never seen her." Sachiko said. "(And yet… Why does she seem so familiar?)"

"Can we help you?" Mari asked.

The Shy Girl stayed silent before she turned around and walked into the elevator.

"That was...odd." Ace said. "It seemed like she was heading to the General Ward on the 12th floor."

"We'd better go after her." Hope said.

The group went through the hallway, but had no luck in finding the shy girl. They did however find the Special Ward and with two guards standing watch.

"No way we can get past them and get into the ward." Hope said before seeing a computer Terminal. "Unless…. Sachiko, maybe you can use that Terminal to go into Cyberspace, and travel through there into the Ward."

"Alright. See you guys in a bit." Sachiko said as she dove into the terminal.

"Although, that info that Matayoshi told us worries me a bit." X said.

"About the attacks in EDEN?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, these seem far more than average cyber crimes. If these were minor attacks, he wouldn't have told us." Zero said.

"Who do you think could be behind the attacks?" Gemini said.

"I'm not sure. But we may have to go to EDEN and find out." X said.

"That sounds like a good plan. But for now we need to wait for Sachiko so we can investigate the Special Ward." Ace said. "If the EDEN Syndrome is connected to that creature, we might have another piece of info to this whole thing."

With Sachiko, she had exited out of Cyberspace and into the Special ward with no trouble. However, she had found all the patients affected by the EDEN virus.

"These are all of the people affected by the EDEN Syndrome? How horrifying. This couldn't just be a random occurrence." Sachiko said when she stopped by a certain room. "No… It can't be! How is this possible?!"

What Sachiko saw...was her own body.

"This… This can't be right. That time, I used the transporter with the others. How did my body end up here?" Sachiko asked in shock and disbelief.

"Why are you here?" A voice said as the shy girl from before had her hands over her mouth.

"(Crap, it's her!)" Sachiko thought. "This isn't what it looks like. I'm-I'm just gonna go."

"Wait! Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Sachiko Yukimura. A member of the Brave Adventurers. And as of a few moments ago...an EDEN Syndrome victim." Sachiko said. "Trust me, it's a little hard to explain."

"No, I know what EDEN Syndrome is all too well." the girl said. "Someone I know has been in the exact same coma for eight years. For now, all I can do is wait."

"Eight years? That long?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes. it's ridiculous that anyone should have to suffer because of that." the girl said before Sachiko's comm beeped.

"Uh, Sachiko? Hate to rush you here, but we've got a bit of a problem coming your way." Hope said.

"Oh my! Look at all the hotties here, oh, but it looks like they're taken. Oh well, better check on my patients then." a flirtatious, playful female voice said.

"There's no time! Run!" the shy girl said as Sachiko nodded and went the other way. She got out just in time as a green haired girl in a suit walked in.

"Oh, my darling Yuuko! Did I hear you talking with someone in here? A boyfriend, perhaps?" the girl asked.

"(Oh great… One of those flirtatious types. Just what I need right now…)" Sachiko thought.

"Is he in that other room? That's something I need to see. Come here so we can meet, Yuuko's new squeeze!" the girl said.

"Sachiko, find a computer and get outta there, now!" Ichiro said.

Sachiko looked around and found one on the desk. "I've found it!" Sachiko said as she ran and dove in.

After awhile, Sachiko met up with the Kyoko and the groups in the lobby.

"Oh, that was a close call… who was that?" Hope asked.

"Rei Kishibe, one of the Kamishiro higher ups. As you saw with her...she's a bit of a flirt." Kyoko said.

"That wasn't all I ran into…" Sachiko said. "I saw it...my own body."

"...Are you alright?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. But… This is all happening so fast." Sachiko said.

"Indeed, we should head back to the agency and take a breather." Ace said.

"Ace, I know you want to bring back Corona and Tsuki, but it looks like there's something else to prioritize." David said.

"Yeah, we still need to find a way to get Sachiko's body back." X said.

"So, you don't need to worry about a thing, Sachiko. We're here to help you out if anything." David said.

"Thank you. All of you." Sachiko said.

"Hey, it's what we're here for, to help you out." Hope said.


	3. Search for Father: Yuuko Yamashina

"Aaaah… Morning guys." Hope said.

"Morning, Hope." David said. "Yesterday ended up being quite the shocker, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Hope said. "Now we gotta figure out a way to get Sachiko's real body back, no matter what it takes."

"We'll find it, and we'll get you back to normal Sachiko." Ichiro said.

"Thanks, everyone. For the time being, however, we should focus on solving these Digimon-related cases." Sachiko said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Sachiko? I mean, people might've heard that you were put in a coma. If they see you like this…" Mayumi said.

"I know. Honestly, I'm still recovering from the discovery, but standing around scared isn't going to change things. We just need to see what we can pick up and find a way to resolve this." Sachiko said.

"If you're going to solve Digimon cases, you'll need to access EDEN." Kyoko said appearing. "I've taken the liberty of creating an entirely new EDEN account for Sachiko so she can easily log in with you all."

"Why does she need a new one?" Erica asked.

"Her original account isn't functioning as normal, so I've created a backup." Kyoko said.

"That's good to know." Ace said. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, we do need to solve cases, don't we?" Kyoko asked. "As it so happens, I've taken a case just now. Come in, dear."

Walking into the room was the shy girl from the hospital. "H-Hello." she said.

"Hey, you're that girl from the hospital yesterday." Kendo said.

"You're...Yuuko, right?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, that's right… I'm Yuuko Yamashina." she said. "I came to this place because I heard you solve Digimon-related cases?"

"That's what we do." Hope said. "So, what can we help you with?"

"My father, Makoto Yamashina, has gone missing. I want to ask you all to help me find him." Yuuko said.

"That's kind of a tall order, but we're on it." Sachiko said.

"Do you have any clues as to where he could be?" Zan asked.

"No, but I do have his basic info. The only thing that could possibly be a clue would be the EDEN account info he used." Yuuko said. "That's all I can offer as help… please, find my father."

"We'll do everything in our power to find him." Shanoa said.

"That's right, we'll find him for you. Right, Sachiko?" Gemini asked.

"You know we will." Sachiko said.

"Alright, let's go into EDEN and ask around about the whereabouts of Makoto." Hope said.

"Yeah." Ace said.

And so the group went into EDEN to the Community Area.

"Now, where would we start looking for clues about Makoto? Any ideas, Sachiko?" Flamberge asked.

"There seem to be multiple users accessing the account, so we should ask about Account Raiding." Sachiko said.

"Account raiding, eh?" a flashy boy asked. "There's been a lot of that goin on lately. Lot of the activities been done by a group called Zaxon."

"Zaxon? What do you know about them?" Shuichi asked.

"Not much, only that there's a lot of em. But, if you wanna talk to an ex member of Zaxon, I'd try Kowloon." the boy said.

"Got it. Thanks for the tip." Sachiko said.

The group warped to Kowloon where they found the member.

"What do you know about Zaxon?" Hope asked.

"I know a lot of things. Used to be a member. Then too many slimeballs joined, so I backed out. Can't deal with idiots, y'know?" the boy asked.

"Right…. Look, were looking into some account raiding, and figured checking out Zaxon would be a good idea. Do you have their URL for their Hangout?" Elize said.

"Yeah, I do. I'll send it to your girl's digivice. Don't tell anyone I gave you this Forum URL, i mean it." the boy said as he sent the Forum URL to Sachiko's digivice.

"You got it, Sachiko?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. I got it." Sachiko said.

"Now we'll be able to go see what they're planning." Al said.

The group went to the Zaxon forum and searched around for information. They then got a tip to go to Level 2 of Kowloon.

"If the account Raiding is going down at Level 2, then that's probably where we can get clues to finding Makoto." Hope said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Ace said. "Let's head there then."

The group navigated their way through level 2 of Kowloon, taking on enemy Digimon and by passing a few blockades with a Zaxon Mask.

"Something about those masked hackers doesn't sit right with me." Mari said.

"Don't worry, Mari. Soon as we get this done, we'll fly this coop." Gemini said. "All we want is the info."

"These guys probably won't comply easy. Just in case we need to fight, you four be on your guard." Hope said.

"You got it, boss!" Terriermon said.

"I'm always Vigilant." Renamon said.

"Okay!" Lalamon complied.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Gaomon said.

"Do you want us to back them up with our partners?" Fefnir asked.

"Too risky. We should save your Digimon for when we encounter Ultimate or Mega Level Digimon." Ichiro said.

"Understood." Harpuia said.

The group then made it to the meetup spot where they found three people in black and purple Hoodies and one in a suit, all with the same mask.

"Huh? Who are you weirdos? If you ain't here to do business, I'll kick you all out!" one of them said.

"Sachiko, show them the mask you got." Lloyd said.

Sachiko agreed and showed the hackers the mask.

"A newbie? Did you raid someone's account?" One of them asked.

"No, we came here of our own volition." Hope said.

"Then you happen to come at an opportune time." the hacker said pointing to the man in the suit. "See that guy over there? That's Mephisto. He buys raided accounts from us directly. You wanna talk to him, I'd be careful. He's a little crazy."

"Duly noted." Hope said. "Hey, you. Can we talk?"

"Uugh… hand over…. Your accounts. Now." Mephisto said.

"We're not here about that. We want to talk to you about Account Raiding." Shuichi said.

"Accounts. Now. Hand. Over. Accounts!" Mephisto said.

"This guy's lost it." Al said.

"The only account we have is Sachiko's. We're not handing hers over to you. Now tell us what we need to know!" Akane said.

"You… you didn't bring any?! Then… I'll just take them! Give them to meeeeee!" Mephisto screamed as data emerged from him as it formed into a large, red dinosaur like creature.

"No! Is that…?!" Renamon said in shock.

"Th… that guy just summoned a Digimon, and it's Champion Level!" Miu said.

"Growlmon? Is that you?!" Terriermon asked.

"Me not...Growlmon. Me Mephisto! Me want shiny accounts… hand them over, NOW!" Growlmon roared.

"He's losing his mind. We can't get through to him!" Renamon said.

"Renamon, Terriermon. I'm sorry, but there's only one way we can get him back to his senses." Sachiko said. "We're going to have to fight him."

"Alright." Terriermon said.

"Forgive us, Old friend." Renamon said. "This won't be an easy battle, that's for sure."

"In that case, we'll help too!" Lalamon said as she and Gaomon came up. "You ready, Gaomon?"

"Ready and waiting." Gaomon said as he put his fists up.

"Be careful, you're all going up against a Champion Level Digimon!" Hope said.

"Here he comes!" Renamon said.

(Cue- Boss: Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth)

"Raaaaaaah!" Growlmon said gathering fire in his mouth. "Pyro Blaster!" he roared firing a fireball.

"Yikes!" Lalamon said dodging the fireballs. "I'm not much good in a fight against fire attacks, but I will help anyway I can. Nuts Explosion!" She called as she fired a nut at Growlmon as it exploded upon impact.

"Fire Breath!" Growlmon roared launching a stream of fire.

"Double Backhand!" Gaoman yelled as he turned into a living tornado with his fists out as he dealt multiple hits.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called.

"Rapid Kick!" Renamon called out as she spun around before dealing multiple kicks to Growlmon.

"Braaaaah!" Growlmon roared breaking free. "Dragon Slash!" he called striking with his elbow blades as the four were barely able to survive.

"This isn't good, he's tough." Ichiro said.

"If only we could Digivolve as well…" Renamon said.

"Mari, have you found a way for the Digivices to make the four of them Digivolve too?" Hope asked.

"As long as the tamer and partner have a strong bond they should be able to Digivolve." Mari said.

"The three of us do, so we're ready!" Lalamon said.

Terriermon then turned to Sachiko. "Sachiko, I know you're not Henry, but I believe you can help me digivolve again. As your partner, and friend, do you believe I can get the old Growlmon back?"

"I know you can. You've got this, Terriermon!" Sachiko said. With that, her digivice glowed.

"Hey, I just wanna ask, we've never done this before yet, right?" Papelne siad.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Al said. "Alright, Rena. Time to digivolve!"

"Here we go, Fang!" Papelne said.

"Let's do it, Lala!" Stoj said.

(Cue- Digimon Tamers: Champion/Ultimate Evolution Theme)

DIGIVOLUTION

Renamon and Terriermon were first, as they were encased in bio cocoons as their molecular makeup ripped apart and reassembled.

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…..!" Terriermon shouted as he became a bipedal, bigger bunny like creature with large feet, gatling like arms with claws, and still had big ears. "...Gargomon!" he shouted as he wrapped an ammo belt around his waist.

"Renamon, Digivolve to…!" Renamon yelled as she turned into a nine tailed fox with flames lit at the tips of her tails along with a rope on her back. "...Kyubimon!"

(Music Change- Digimon Data Squad: Evolution theme)

Gaomon and Lalamon were floating in a digital dimension as their bodies turned into wireframes.

"Gaomon, Digivolve to…!" Gaomon yelled as his body became wolf like and his bandana turned into two scarf tails as a star like symbol was seen on his wolf like head as he growled. "...Gaogamon!"

"Lalamon, Digivolve to…!" Lalamon yelled as she turned into a giant humanoid Sunflower." ….Sunflowmon!"

(end song)

The four Champion Level Digimon then stood before Growlmon.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon called firing a beam of light from her petals, battering Growlmon.

"Graaaagh!" Growlmon roared pushing it off. "Fire Breath!"

"Kyubimon!" Hope said.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon said as her body enveloped in flames in the shape of a dragon as she rushed at Growlmon.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon yelled as he fired a vortex from his mouth. The two attacks buffeted Growlmon with critical damage.

"Take this hit and come to your senses, buddy!" Gargomon said aiming his cannons.

"Give me… accounts….!" Growlmon roared.

"Eat this! Gargo Pellets, hyah!" Gargomon said firing the gatlings on his arms as they pelted Growlmon.

"Sachiko, now!" Jude called.

"Alright!" Sachiko said as she initiates the Capture function.

"I'll help get rid of the corrupted data!" Hope said. "Cmon, snap out of it…. Now!" he called as he blasted his Purification technique as Growlmon was debugged and separated from Mephisto as he fell unconscious.

"Did that do it?" Marino asked.

"Growlmon, are you alright?" Kyubimon said as she and Gargomon ran up to him.

Growlmon was then sucked into Sachiko's digivice, and then ejected out again in his rookie form, Guilmon.

"Oooh.. head hurts…" Guilmon said. "Terriermon? Renamon? What you do here?"

"It's a long story." Kyubimon said.

"Long story short, we sorta purified you of your corrupted data. Sachiko here captured you to save you." Hope said pointing to Sachiko.

"Sachikomon… save Guilmon?" Guilmon asked.

"Uh… Yeah. That's right." Sachiko said.

"Guilmon thank Sachikomon very much! Bad man corrupt Guilmon, make Guilmon do bad things." Guilmon explained. "Now Guilmon free, Guilmon help Sachikomon and friends!"

"Guilmon talks differently then us and thinks everyone he meets is a Digimon. You'll get used to it eventually." Kyubimon said.

"Noted. Now, about that account we were looking into." Sachiko said.

"I'm all over it." Kyoko said over the comm. "Thanks to you capturing that Digimon, we now have access to all the stolen accounts. One of which is Makoto's. But I feel like you've all done great work for now. What say you come back to the agency and we'll sort out the info after a break?"

"What do you think, Sachiko?" Himiko asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sachiko said.

"The wheels of fortune are turning. Heh, I should bear that in mind." Kyoko said as she logged out.

"I have a feeling that this case is only getting started…" Shuichi thought as they went to log out.


	4. Digital Monster

"So, that case didn't turn out to be what it was after all. At least we got Guilmon back, so that's a plus." David said.

"You bet." Sachiko said. "By the way, has it gotten cold here all of a sudden?"

"Okay, before anyone says anything, that is not me!" David said.

"Nope, it's not you at all David." Hope said coming in with Kazuichi. "It's been happening all over town. ACs in homes and buildings are going haywire."

"Miu and I are fixing up the ones we can, but more just keep getting out of control." Kazuichi said.

"It's either a Digimon, or one of those Robot Masters you guys are running into. One or the other." Sachiko said.

"Not that we know of. Anna hasn't found any activity in EDEN from those Robot Masters lately." Ace said. "Chances are it's the former."

"So it's gotta be a Digimon. For ACs to go haywire, its gotta be an ice type." Hope said.

"Sachiko, you ready for this?" David asked.

"I am. Let's go." Sachiko said.

"Time to see what Digimon's messing with the AC." Al said.

After surfing through cyberspace, they soon came across a white snow polar bear creature of some kind in Digital Space.

"That looks like Frigimon." Flare said from Fefnir's Digivice.

"Frigimon?" Gemini asked as a data screen was pulled up.

"Frigimon's a Champion Level Digimon. He may look cute and cuddly, but that body of his packs a punch. Most of his attacks can freeze someone up entirely." Terriermon said.

"Seems we're gonna need some fire power for this. Let's go Flare!" Fefnir said as Flamedramon appeared.

"Let's heat things up!" Flamedramon said.

"Hey Sachiko, how about Guilmon gets in there too?" Hope asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sachiko said as Guilmon was sent out.

"Guilmon do best for Sachikomon!" Guilmon said.

"COLDER… IT'S NOT COLD ENOUGH! NOT UNTIL EVERYONE IS FROZEN!" Frigimon roared.

"Here he comes!" Gemini said.

"Icy Breath!" Frigimon said blowing a blizzard towards the fire digimon's way.

"Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon yelled as he fired fireballs from his hands.

"Snow Ball!" Frigimon said countering the fireballs with a barrage of snow.

"Me Help Flamedramon!" Guilmon said getting close to Frigimon with his claws on fire. "Rock Breaker!" he called blasting Frigimon with a melee attack.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled as an aura of fire formed around him as he charged at Frigimon like a rocket. Both attacks were enough to knock Frigimon out.

"Got em!" Hope said.

"Thank you so much!" a voice said as hopping out of the shadows was a small cat or dog like Digimon. "Brr, it was so cold while that glitch was out of control. Thanks for taking care of it."

"It was our pleasure." David said as he petted the creature.

"(It's so cute.)" Tear thought with a small blush.

"Glad to help however we can, right Ace?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Ace said. "That's one problem solved. Let's head back to the agency."

"Roger that." David said.

Back at the Agency…

"Any luck with Makoto's data, Kyoko?" Hope asked.

"No, not really. But, we do have another client." Kyoko said as Nokia was sitting on the couch.

"Nokia?" Hope asked.

"Geez! Took you guys long enough to show up!" Nokia said.

"Patience is a virtue, we were busy." Zero said.

"So, what's up Nokia?" Sachiko asked.

"Well… I've been getting worried about those Digimon that helped us before." Nokia said.

"Oh, don't you mean the two who were running around you like crazy and defended us from that eater?" Hagakure asked.

"I think their names were Agumon and Gabumon." Ace said.

"Those two?! Why didn't I see it before?!" Terriermon asked in shock.

"What's gotten you so shocked?" Kendo asked.

"When it comes to digimon that're legendary, Agumon and Gabumon are pretty well known." Terriermon said.

"Hey, that reminds me. Isn't Flamedramon somewhat of a reflection of Agumon or something?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Flamedramon said.

"She means how the two of you are fire-elemental and that you have heroic natures." Ramona said.

"Oh, well that does make sense actually." Flamedramon said.

"So anyway Nokia, you want us to track down Agumon and Gabumon for you?" Hope asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. We'll help you out." David said.

"You will? Thanks!" Nokia said.

Together with Nokia, the group searched Kowloon.

"Kowloon is the last place we saw them. How far down they've gone, that's a different matter entirely." Mayumi said.

"Maybe they've gone all the way up to Level 3." Kendo said.

"Let's take a look." X said.

The group headed further down while dealing with Digimon and Rogue Hackers along the way before seeing Agumon and Gabumon cornered by two Zaxon Hackers.

"Hold it right there!" Al said.

"Two hackers picking on Digimon… That kind of sight makes me sick." David said.

"We'll just have to take them down, then. Sachiko, you take one and we'll take the other!" Papelne said.

"Alright. I'm counting on you!" Sachiko said.

"Rena!" Al said summoning Renamon.

"Fang!" Papelne said summoning Gaomon.

"Lala!" Stoj said summoning Lalamon.

"Hahaha! Is this some kind of joke? I'm getting sick of this. We'll shred you both. We'll take your accounts and then rip you up." the hacker in blue said.

"Go ahead and try! You're the ones who shouldn't underestimate us!" Al said.

Sachiko turned to the hacker in green. "I guess I'm your opponent then." she said sending out Terriermon, Guilmon, and Waspmon.

"Oooh, that's a new one." Gemini said.

"Here they come!" Al said.

"Rip em apart!" the hackers said sending out a Goblimon and a BlackGatomon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called launching a fireball at Goblimon, stunning it.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon called as he started rolling at BlackGatomon and uppercutted her into the air.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said pelting Goblimon with energy bullets.

"Palm Strike!" Renamon yelled as she dealt a strong hand strike onto BlackGatomon.

"Show them what you've got, Waspmon!" Sachiko said.

"Understood. Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon said firing rapid blasts at the two enemies.

"Nuts Bazooka!" Lalamon yelled as she fired a more powerful version of Seed Blast, finishing the two Digimon off.

"Oh nuts! These guys are strong!" the blue hacker said.

"You shouldn't have underestimated us." Al said glaring at them.

"Non, Non, Non. You kids are all ne rock pase!" a devilish, but spunky male voice said.

"Hey, that voice!" Nokia said.

"Aaaand, the circus is in town." David said.

A man in black punk clothes with a rock vibe appeared. "Jimiken has arrived! Ya-hooo!" he said air guitaring.

"Jimiken? Isn't he a famous rockstar around here?" Gemini asked.

"You can say that. The girls in Tokyo tend to fawn over this guy." David said.

"This circus freak? Seriously?" Ace deadpanned with a shadow over his eyes as he sweatdropped.

"Wait, if he's here in EDEN with these Zaxon hackers, then that can only mean…!" Kendo said.

"He's a hacker too!" Ichiro said.

"Right you are, kiddies! Bein a rockstar's fun and all, but this is the job where I can really run wild!" Jimiken said.

"To think a popular star like yourself would also use Digimon for power too…" Sakura said.

"As a famous icon myself, I'm kind of disappointed." David said.

"Right now, you're nothing but a criminal." Ace said.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I'm gonna show you just how powerful I am!" Jimiken said.

"Yeah! Knock em dead, Jimiken!" The blue hacker said.

"Cmon out, my posse! Yee-hawwww!" Jimiken said summoning three champion level digimon.

"Bring it, KISS reject! I'm not scared of you!" Sachiko said.

"KISS reject?!" Jimiken asked. "Oh, you are gonna get it now, girlie!"

"Get em you guys!" Hope said.

(Cue-Guzma Theme (Epic Metal): LittleVMills)

"We're up against two Meramon and a Devimon, this won't be easy guys." Terriermon said.

"I'll handle the Meramon. I've dealt with them plenty." Gaomon said.

"I'll help too!" Lalamon said.

"All a'you, target the girl who called me a KISS Reject!" Jimiken said.

"Magma Blast!" the Meramon yelled.

"Chill out, fire heads!" Hiyoko said using her Law of the Eastern Winds to blow out the fireballs.

"You guys ready? Here we go!" Sachiko said as her Digivice glowed, Digivolving Terriermon and Guilmon.

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…..!" Terriermon shouted as he became a bipedal, bigger bunny like creature with large feet, gatling like arms with claws, and still had big ears. "...Gargomon!" he shouted as he wrapped an ammo belt around his waist.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…!" Guilmon said as he digivolved into his champion form. "Growlmon!"

"Now, we're on equal ground." Sachiko said.

"Death Hand!" Devimon cried as he was ready to fire.

"Magma Blast!" the Meramon cried.

"Okay Growlmon, lets do it!" Gargomon said. "Gargo Pellets!" he called opening fire.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon said timing his own fireball with Gargomon's barrage, overpowering Jimiken's Digimon.

"Well, have you had enough yet?" Sachiko asked.

"Argh, I lost! These digimon are just too lame and useless!" Jimiken said.

"You're the one who's lame if you think that way." Hope said.

"Damn, that is a sick burn, dude." David said.

"Heh, whatever. I've still gone one Digimon left, and it's sure to get you headbangin!" Jimiken said.

"He's coming for round 2!" Hope said.

"That's enough." a voice said.

Coming out from the shadows was the familiar sight of Yuugo, along with a girl in chinese martial arts clothing.

"Oh crap! Its Yuugo!" one of the henchmen said.

"Let's scram, boys!" Jimiken said as the three retreated.

"Yuugo. Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Hope said. "Are all the people in your team nutjobs like him?"

"No. He is the only one of his kind." Yuugo said.

"That's what we're hoping for here." David said.

"I dunno what group you're in, but as long as ya leave here, it won't matter. Git goin." the girl said.

"Why's the girl in the chinese clothing talking like a cowboy?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"No idea." Peko said.

"Aw, look at those four cute Digimon. Can I have em?" the girl asked looking at the four rookie Digimon.

"Back off." Al said pulling out her scythe.

"You don't have to worry, girlie. I only like small, cute digimon." the girl said.

"Sh-She completely disregarded Renamon….." Gargomon said in shock.

"It's because I'm taller than most Rookie Level Digimon." Renamon said.

"But like Al said, back off. Fang, Lala, Agumon and Gabumon aren't your property." Hope said.

"What, you sayin ya wanna go? Heh, precious." the girl said. "That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside…."

"Lady, that is so creepy in so many ways…." Hope said.

"Fei." Yuugo said. "This is a pointless argument. Let's just leave them all be."

"Aw, fine." Fei said. "But we will meet again, I'm promisin' y'all that. No way I'm forgetting your faces." Fei said as she and Yuugo left.

Hope sighed. "How come I never meet any nice girls?"

"I have no idea what to make of her." Ace said before their comms beeped.

"Guys this is Anna. You're not gonna believe this but...A Digital gateway of some kind appeared over one of the entrances to the underground train in Shinjuku." Anna said.

"Shinjuku? Man, that place is loaded with trouble. We should check it out." David said.

"Sounds like a good idea. We better get back to reality and find out what the heck's going on, preferably before the police get involved." Gemini said.


	5. The Shinjuku Underground Incident

On the way to the Shinjuku Subway station, the group spot Arata.

"Arata? What're you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Should be obvious, isn't it? I'm here to see this phenomenon for myself." Arata said.

"I thought you weren't interested in this Digimon stuff." Hiyoko said.

"What made you suspect that? I'm as curious as you all are. But what made you come here?" Arata said.

"Well, we've been hearing that something's been going on here, and we thought we could check it out." Sachiko said.

"I see. Well then in that case, allow me to come with you into the station." Arata offered.

"Not that we don't mind, but are you sure?" Sachiko asked.

"I have a Digimon with me, so I can protect myself." Arata said.

"Fair enough. Shall we get going?" Sachiko asked.

"Let's." Ace said.

As the group headed down, they were in the subway station.

"Something's not right." Ace said using his Digivice as a radar. "We may have company."

"I'm not seeing any Digimon around." Shoji said using his quirk. "But you're right. Something's definitely wrong. Look at the station."

Some of the station was completely digitized and glitchy, and the colors looked like it was destroyed.

"Whoa, it looks like a computer virus wrecked the whole station." Ibuki said.

"It's almost as if Cyberspace and the real world are...merging." Mari said.

"I know this is Tokyo, but geez…" Tapu Koko said.

"What are we even supposed to call something like this?" Miu asked.

"A Digital Phenomenon or something like that." Zan said.

"Digital...Shift? Yeah, that kinda sounds fitting." Sero said.

"I like it. Should we head further down and find what's causing this shift?" Ace said.

"Probably the Eater, I'm guessing." Hope said.

"In which case, we should go further ahead." Sachiko said. "...I… I'm scared, Nu. The last time we ran into an Eater, none of our attacks worked and I ended up like this. I don't want anyone else to go through that."

"Nu understands, even though I can't feel fear." Nu said. "But I know one thing about fear. It's something you can conquer if you face it head on. Don't be afraid of the Eater, take it head on."

"Nu… I understand. I'm glad you're here to help me through this." Sachiko said.

"No, Nu's glad I met you." Nu said.

"That's right. It was all the way back in Viperia, wasn't it?" Sachiko asked. "...Because of your programming, there weren't a lot of influences to guide, so I… I reached out to you and tried to befriend you."

"And I'm thankful for that. Because I'm a Murakumo Unit, I've never really known friends. But now I do. I'm learning so much thanks to Hope and the others." Nu said. "Sachiko, Nu wants to know, are you happy to be with David again?"

"Yes, very much." Sachiko said.

"Can I ask how you know him so well?" Nu asked.

"Well, we've actually known each other for quite a while. Ever since junior high. At first, I didn't know what to think of him, but over time, he became a very reliable person. Though, seeing what he has to do on a constant basis, that shouldn't be much of a surprise." Sachiko said. "As much as I wanted to help him back then, I didn't have the combat experience or the capabilities to keep up with some of the occurrences. I felt like I'd just hold him back… When Junko's plan came into effect, I was scared beyond belief. I honestly didn't think I would survive it. But...that's when that light came, and I became an Enhanced."

"I see. That's pretty amazing." Nu said.

"I know, right? Though, even if I have the emotional drive that all the other Enhanced had with their Awakenings, it's impossible for me to undergo mine without Skeith." Sachiko said.

"Skeith is a lot like those Eaters, right? Maybe something will occur as we go along." Nu said.

"I'm hoping that's the case. Thanks for the talk, Nu. I really needed that." Sachiko said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't achieved my awakening either." Simon said.

"A lot of people have. I'm sure though we'll all be strong, even without them." Christy said.

"But for now, let's focus on taking down the source of this Digital Shift." Sachiko said.

"But first…" Ace started as he looked behind. "I suggest you come out now. Whoever you are."

"No point in fooling us any longer, time for you to come out of your hiding place." Hope said.

Out from a corner came a skinny man in white and black with gray hair and purple tips.

"Good day." He said. "I am Akemi Suedou, a researcher for Kamishiro enterprises."

"What is a researcher from Kamashiro doing here?" Mari asked.

"Studying this strange phenomenon." Akemi said. "But I swear, the company I work for drives me nuts."

"Well this is a first, someone from Kamashiro Enterprises hating their company." Hagakure said.

"Yes, it is something unusual, isn't it?" Akemi asked. "I have discovered something about this space."

"Oh?" Miu asked.

"This space has been fused with reality thanks to the creatures you call Eaters. Take down the Eater itself, this will stop." Akemi said.

"Well, that makes things easier." David said. "Oh yeah, quick question. How do you know so much about this space?"

"Via research of course. And frankly put, I wanted to beat that monster. But seeing as how you all are here, can you do me a favor, and destroy that Eater to prove my theory?" Akemi asked.

"That's what we were planning to do anyway." Sachiko said.

"I wish you all good luck." Akemi said.

"Something about him doesn't sit right with me." Ace said.

"I kind of get what you're saying. That guy is so mysterious." David said.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's press on." Ace said.

The group headed further down as they saw the area looking more and more digital.

"The area is getting more digitized. We must be close." Sachiko said.

Just then, the Purebreed Eater from before appeared in front of them.

"There it is!" Sachiko said.

"If Akemi's theory is correct. Defeating this thing should return the area to normal." Ace said.

"It's coming!" Al said.

"Payback time." Sachiko said sending out Gargomon, Growlmon and Waspmon.

"We got your back!" Al said as she and the others brought out Kyubimon, Gaogamon and Sunflowmon.

(Cue- Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Boss theme)

The Eater lashed out at the six digimon with its tentacles.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon roared firing at the eater.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon called shooting.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as the flames on her tails flew towards the Eater as they surrounded it before forming a huge explosion.

However, the attacks didn't even phase it at all.

"No way, not even a scratch!" Akane said.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon said trying to attack, but the Eater dodged.

"Sunshine...Beam!" Sunflowmon called as she fired it only for the Eater to dodge.

"Bear Buster!" Waspmon called firing a large beam at the Eater, which only took minimal damage. "Damn it, nothing's working."

Sachiko could only look on. "Is this it…? Is it really going to happen again?" she asked before shaking her head. "No… It's just like Nu said. I have to face this thing head-on." she said looking to the Eater. "You caused me and the others quite a lot of trouble. And now it's time for payback." she said as she took out her Digivice. "I'm not scared of you. Not anymore!" she said as her Digivice glowed.

"Sachiko…" Gargomon said. "I'm not scared either. Time to take it to the next level!" he said as he glowed. "Gargomon, Digivolve to…!"

Gargomon turned into data and after a few minutes, appeared as a tall, green and white rabbit like robot with large vulcans on its back. "...Rapidmon!"

"Whoa! Gargomon turned into a badass robot!" Kagura said.

"That's Rapidmon, Terriermon's Ultimate Level." Kyubimon said. "Heh, kinda takes me back." She said with a small smile.

"You'd better get ready to eat this, Eater!" Rapidmon said. "Rapid Fire!" he called firing missiles from his arms, damaging the Eater greatly. "Not enough for ya? Here's your desert!"

Rapidmon then formed a triangle with his hands. "Here goes…. Tri-Beam!" he called firing a laser that decimated the Eater and made it vanish as a flash of light engulfed the group.

The light died down as the group found themselves back in Shinjuku.

"Whew… We're back. Guess that Suedou guy was telling the truth, after all." Tapu Lele said.

"So it would seem. We really did it." Sachiko said. "Thank you, Nu. If you hadn't told me to conquer my fear of those Eaters, I wouldn't have gone through that."

"You're welcome, Sachiko. Nu's always happy to help." Nu said.

Suddenly they heard Arata laughing hysterically.

"Uh, Arata? What's up?" Hope asked.

"It's just… it's too funny! Cyber Sleuths? Eaters and the Pale Ghost Boy? It's a riot!" Arata said. "And to top it all off, there's your friend, and all of you! Reality is boring. But this? This is spectacular."

"Uh… Is he gonna be okay?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah, he just needs some time to take all of this in." David said.

"In any case, let's head back to the agency before the police show up and complicate things even further." Francisca said.

"Alright, but please, can no one ask for Kyoko's coffee? I don't wanna know what she puts in her cups of joe." Hope said.

"Seconded." Ace said with his face a bit purple.


	6. The Search Continues: Yuuko Kamishiro

As the group walked back to the agency they saw a familiar girl eating at the Ramen Shop.

"Huh? Isn't that Yuuko?" Ace asked.

"Sure looks like it." Hope said. "Think we should ask her what's up, David?"

"Yeah. It may be best we ask." David said.

"Yuuko." Ace called out as she turned to the group.

"Oh, hey." Yuuko replied.

"What are you doing here in a ramen shop?" Hope asked.

"I was hoping that you would… Er, particularly Sachiko, would help me with something." Yuuko said.

"What can we help you with?" Shuichi asked.

"Do you remember the case Satoru Kamishiro?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes. His death was ruled a suicide, right?" Cia said.

"Or so everyone believes, but I think there's more to it." Yuuko said.

"We should probably move this conversation to the agency and talk with Kyoko about it." Kor said.

"We should. Better this info doesn't get to any prying eyes." Sectonia said.

The group went back to the Agency as Yuuko sat down.

"Before we go onto why you want our help, I wanna ask you something." Hope said. "Is your last name really Yamashina?"

"How long have you been onto me?" Yuuko asked.

"Since you gave us that Account Raiding case." Hope said. "After we defeated Mephisto, most of us suspected that you were leading us around. So we connected the dots, did a little digging."

"No, WE did the digging. You were too busy looking into those corrupt programmings on the Digimon. Not that the info won't be useful, mind you." David said.

"In any case, your intuition is on point. My name isn't Yuuko Yamashina. It's really...Yuuko Kamishiro." Yuuko said. "Saturo Kamishiro...is my father."

"That's incredible…" Ichiro said.

"So, who you are really searching for is Mr. Kamishiro." Hope said. "But everyone believes he commited suicide."

"I don't." Yuuko said. "But apart from that belief, I don't have a lot of proof that he's alive."

"Which is where we come in, right? You want us to find Kamishiro and any proof he's alive." Lloyd said.

"That's right. I used my company privileges to arrange a tour of the company. But...there's a reason I singled Sachiko out." Yuuko said.

"Ah, I see. The tour is actually a front for Sachiko to infiltrate the company's servers." David said. "It's too risky for too many of us to go at once, unless we want to be caught."

"You up for this, Sachiko?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I don't know why but… I want to help her in any way I can." Sachiko said.

"You got this, girl!" Hagakure said.

"Thanks, Hagakure." Sachiko said.

Soon afterward, the group met up with Yuuko at the Kamishiro server.

"Alright, so we'll act natural while you Connect Jump into the server." Toma said.

"Alright. Leave it to me." Sachiko said as she used Connect Jump to dive into the server. After a while, she looks into a certain bundle of info. "Hmm… Let's see… According to this, Akemi Suedou was part of the team that ran EDEN's first Beta Test. Apparently, there were so many issues in that test…" she pondered as she heard footsteps. "Uh oh… Someone's coming!" she said as she used the Stealth Hide ability to turn invisible.

Three hackers in green, orange and blue appeared.

"Man, why we gotta be on lookout duty?" the blue one asked.

"Orders. This data's hard to crack, so we need help from the big guys." the orange one said. "Now don't be scared, idiots!"

"Ah-ah...Ah-Choo!" Sachiko sneezed, revealing herself. "Uh oh…"

"It's that hacker chick!" the blue one said.

"Get her!" the orange one ordered.

"Hey." a familiar voice said as Yuugo appeared out of nowhere.

"Yuugo!" Sachiko said.

"What brings three of my team members to guard the server? Kamishiro hired you, didn't he?" Yuugo asked.

"Yahoo!" another familiar voice said as Jimiken appeared. "What up? Looks like the gang's all here."

"Oh no… Not this guy again." Sachiko said.

"What brings you here, Jimiken?" Yuugo asked.

"I could be asking ya the same thing, boss." Jimiken said. "In fact, what brings the chick here? You here for somethin, girl?"

"Actually, I found out what I came for, and I was just leaving." Sachiko said.

"You already got the data eh? Guess I'll just have to turn ya black and blue and get it back!" Jimiken said summoning a duo of BlueMeramon.

"Bring it!" Sachiko said sending out Rapidmon. "And just to let you know. My team has expanded a bit." she said as she also sent out Gatomon and Ikkakumon.

"Uh oh…" Jimiken said.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon called shooting three of his horns in rapid succession. They hit the BlueMeramon as they exploded.

"My turn." Gatomon said. "Lightning Paw!" she yelled as she dealt a powerful punch at lightning speed.

"Jeez!" Jimiken said.

"Rapidmon, finish it!" Gatomon said.

"Here we go!" Rapidmon said. "Miracle Missile!" he said firing the cannons on his shoulders and hitting the two fire digimon.

"And that settles that." Sachiko said.

"Aw, man! Beaten again!" Jimiken said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Sachiko said as she soon left.

Sachiko soon left Jimiken to deal with Yuugo as she came back to reality.

"Whew… That was a trip and a half." Sachiko said.

"I'm glad you got outta there. You were in there a long time." Hope said.

"Sorry. Had to deal with some...unexpected visitors." Sachiko said.

"Anyway, did you get the data?" Miu asked.

"Yep. You will not believe what I managed to uncover." Sachiko said as David's phone rang.

"Sorry. I gotta take this." David said as he picked up. "Hello. Oh hey, Emi. What's going on? Wait, for real? Understood. I'll get on it right away!" he said as he hung up. "That was Emi. Several people have mysteriously disappeared from Akihabara."

"What?!" Ace asked. "It couldn't have been a Digital Shift could it?"

"Probably. There's only one way to be sure." David said.

"Let's head to Akihabara and find out." Hope said.


	7. Serial Disappearances in Akihabara

The three groups made their way to Akihabara to figure out the case of the disappearances.

"It could be tricky to find out who caused these kidnappings. Akihabara's a big place. Plenty of people there." Hope said. "What do you think, David?"

"I would suggest asking around, see what the people know about it." David said.

"That's a good idea. Investigation can't be done without eye witness reports." Erica said.

"Let's get started." Ace said.

The groups then started asking around for info.

"Information about the disappearances around here?" a smart boy in glasses asked. "I do know something about that. But if you wanna hear it, you have to do something for me. Deal?"

"I somehow don't like where this is going." David said.

"See uh… I'm in love actually. Like, REALLY in love." the boy said. "I've tried talking this girl I've been watching for her info, but no words come out of my mouth. If you don't mind… can you get her contact info for me?"

"And there it is. Are you stalking her or something?" David asked.

"I guess you could say that… but, the info I have about what you're working on is useful, really! Just get the contact info, and I'll tell you what I know." the boy said.

"Don't give me that. Do you know who I am?" David asked.

"Uh… no, not really." the boy said.

"David Ishihara. Name ring a bell to you now?" David asked.

The boy gulped. "Th-the David Ishihara?! I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to make you upset! I'll tell you what I know!"

"Upset? Think nothing of it. I'm a generous guy, so I'm willing to let you walk away. Just give us the info, and I'll forget this whole scuffle ever happened." David said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." the boy said. "There's this guy I know in a certain forum in EDEN. he knows something about one of the disappearances in Akihabara. Maybe they're connected. All you need to do is ask about the disappearance, and he'll tell you what he knows. Here, I'll send you the URL to your friend's Digivice."

He sent the URL to the Comimani forum to Sachiko's digivice.

"Got the URL." Sachiko said.

"And in exchange, I'll give you a tip. If you don't think words will reach her, you'll just have to do something that will knock their socks off." David said. "Girls like it when a guy does something cool."

"Wow, thanks! You're the best, Ishihara." The boy said as he left.

"You're pretty popular, David. I gotta say." Hope said.

"I agree, you're quite the inspiration to the innocent." Ace said.

"Inspiration is one of the things heroes are known for. Sometimes, our actions inspire people to rise up themselves." David said. "Though, I'm not sure if he knew me for my tennis career, or all those news reports about our adventures going around."

"Who knows? At least we have the URL as a lead to these disappearances." Ace said.

"Right. Let's head to EDEN and see what we can dig up." David said.

With the URL in their possession, the group headed to the Comimani forum. There, they found the boy's contact.

"Scuse me, but we would like to ask you a few questions." Shuichi said to a country girl.

"It's about the Akiba disappearances, ain't it?" she asked. "Maybe we shouldn't be talkin about this here. Can we meet in the real world?"

"Erm… Sure, where?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll meet y'all at the used book store in Nanako." the country girl said before logging out.

"Well, guess we know where we're going." Hope said before looking in the forum.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" A familiar voice asked as the group saw Arata approach.

"Oh, Arata. Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Hope asked.

"I'm just here to scope out some rumors. So, are you here on a case?" Arata asked.

"Don't tell me, you want in on this case too?" Mahiru asked.

"I've got time, so why not give you a hand, don't you think?" Arata asked.

"Well, he helped us out before with the first Digital Space, so there's no reason he can come along twice, right Sachiko?" Hope asked.

"We might need all the help we can get in this one." Sachiko said.

"Mmhmm. We have to go meet up with that girl at the used bookstore." Al said.

So with Arata in tow, the group logged out and headed to the bookstore in Nanako.

"So, about what you're askin." the girl said. "I don't think the criminal behind this is a member of the forum. It's for manga fans, and recently somebody outside the forum posted a neat pic. We got some manga artists on the forum, but nothin was like what we saw one day."

"It was really good, I'm guessing? Got good reviews?" Hope asked.

"It was, but there were a lotta crummy reviews." the girl said.

"Damn… That must've been rough." David said.

"Yeah, so I reckon the disappearances had to be connected to all the non users that bad mouthed that review. And the criminal is behind em." the girl said.

"I see. Thanks for the info." Hope said.

"Now I don't want no trouble, so don't tell nobody you heard this from me." the girl said.

"Not to worry sugar, our lips are sealed." Aya said.

"Thanks." the girl said as Arata finished searching up the data.

"Got it. What we're looking for is in Kowloon on level 1. Could be a Digimon program or an Eater there, but we won't know until we see for ourselves." Arata said. "Shall we get going, Sachiko?"

"Right. Let's go." Sachiko said.

The group headed to Kowloon as they explored and spotted a cloaked Digimon as the only thing visible of its face were yellow dots as it held a book.

"This Digimon remind you of anyone?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, Hyness." Flamberge said. "Don't remember any Digimon looking like him though."

"That's Wisemon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. He's shrouded in mystery, but he's really tough. He can appear anywhere via that book, and he attacks using the power of space and time." Rapidmon said.

"This may be a difficult fight." Kyubimon said.

"Don't look…" Wisemon said holding a hand to his hood. "Don't look…. Don't look."

"Don't look? At what?!" Hope said.

"Don't… look!" Wisemon said as he dropped his book on the ground as it enlarged and opened as he took a stance with his orbs ready.

"He's coming!" Ichiro said.

"Get em!" Papelne said as they summoned their Digimon.

"Tengu!" Kyuubimon called as the flames on her tails gathered into a large ball of energy before she launched it at Wisemon as it turned into a ring of light.

Wisemon waved his hands as his orbs went in front and absorbed the attack into them.

"Whoa, what was that? He absorbed Rena's attack!" Gemini said.

"It seems energy attacks are ineffective on him. So brute force might be the only way." Kyubimon said.

"Got you covered." Sachiko said as she sent out Gatomon and Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon said firing his horn.

"Cosmic Paw!" Gatomon called attacking with her claws.

Wisemon took damage, but ultimately absorbed most of the attacks. He then floated into the air.

"Pandora Dialogue." Wisemon spoke snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, Tengu, Harpoon Torpedo and Cosmic Paw all happened at once at high speed, buffeting the party.

"Aah!" Kyubimon cried as she fell in front of Al.

"No way, he sent the attacks we made right back at us." Flamberge said.

"Damn it, there must be something we can do." Al said.

"It's an ultimate level digimon, so only Rapidmon can take it on equally for now." Hope said.

"Then it's time for our partners to go Ultimate." Stoj said.

"Stoj, wait! Something's happening with Wisemon!" Gemini said as Wisemon was garbling words.

"Don't look!" it repeated over and over before it vanished.

"It's just as crazy as Hyness too." Ace said before their comms beeped.

"Guys, get back to Akihabara now! A Digital Shift just occured!" Anna said.

"It's just like in Shinjuku… think its another Eater?" Hope asked.

"Definitely. In my town? Oh, there will be hell to pay for that thing." David said.

"Let's hurry!" Ace said.

The group rushed back to Akihabara as they saw it half digitized.

"What the hell…?" David asked.

"As we thought, this was caused by an Eater. It's pretty weird, not to mention creepy." Mahiru said.

"You are indeed correct." a familiar voice said as Suedou appeared.

"It's you. Suedo, from the first Digital Shift." Shoji said.

"Come to advance your research on these phenomena?" Lloyd asked.

"Precisely! I have learned a lot about this phenomena here." Suedo said. "I have recently discovered if a civilian is trapped in this space for a long time, there could likely be cases of mental trauma."

"Wait, are you telling me there are people in here besides us? Maybe even the culprit we're after?" Toma asked. "That's not good."

"It's fine, all we gotta do is find and beat the culprit, then take down the Eater, and Akihabara is safe. No harm's gonna come to your hood, David." Hope said.

"Thanks, guys." David said.

"It's no problem. Let's press further on." Ace said as the group headed further in before they spotted the country girl. "Something's wrong. It's almost as if she's...a life sized doll." He said.

"Or a statue." Sectonia said.

"This isn't good. We gotta find whoever's attacking these guys." Flamberge said.

"I'm gonna go on a hunch and say it's that kook drawing like crazy." Hagakure said seeing a properly dressed woman with a florist's outfit drawing in the air with a ridiculously large pen.

"That's...Nishino? She's behind all of this?" Arata asked.

"You know her, Arata?" Hope asked.

"I do at least. She's the girl that stalker was onto earlier...and the one who gave me the flowers for Eikichi's grave." David said.

"I didn't know she was so crazy about manga…" Hope said.

"I don't think she's doing this willingly." Ace said.

Nishino then turned around and saw the group.

"Ishihara...you're here. Look at what I'm doing, looklooklook! Isn't it amazing? My manga will be so stupendous, don't you think?" she asked crazily.

"Nishino, just, just calm down." David said.

"You're just the same as the rest of them, Ishihara." Nishino said as Wisemon appeared behind her only in a much larger form.

"Nishino, please calm down!" David said.

"I don't think she can hear you right now." Sachiko said.

"You along with everyone will bear witness to my comic brilliance! I'm still working so… DONT LOOK!" Nishino said as Wisemon went on the attack.

"We have to defeat Wisemon if we have any chance of saving her." Al said as she, Stoj, and Papelne took out their Digivices as they glowed.

"Don't do that!" Wisemon said. "Eternal Nirvana!"

His orbs glowed as Kyubimon leaped out of the way, but Gaogamon and Sunflowmon vanished into Wisemon's orbs.

"Fang!" Papelne said.

"Oh no, Lala!" Stoj said.

"What the heck was that?!" Teepo asked.

"It was some sort of imprisonment attack! Fang and Lala are trapped inside Wisemon's orbs!" Vera noted.

"Then we're gonna have to get them back. Rena, time to go Ultimate!" Al said.

"I won't let you!" Wisemon said attacking at random and trying to prevent Al from digivolving Kyubimon.

"We gotta get that Mad Scholar off Al!" Hope said. "Sachiko!"

"I'm on it!" Sachiko said sending out Waspmon, Birdramon and Growlmon. "Hold him off!"

The three champion Digimon got Wisemon's attention as Al recovered.

"Al, now would be a really good time for Rena to Digivolve!" Kazuichi said.

"Alright, let's go Rena!" Al said.

A red crystal appeared in the air as Kyubimon ran towards it.

"Kyubimon, Digivolve to…!" Kyubimon said as she absorbed the crystal and wrapped herself in flames before spinning out of them. She was seen in Shinto Priest robes as she waved her sleeves causing flames to dance around her as the bells around her neck jingled. "...Taomon!"

"Whoa… She looks amazing!" Sectonia said.

"Thank you for providing support, Sachiko. Leave the rest to me." Taomon said as she took out a few paper talismans. "Thousand Spells!" She called as she used them to attack Wisemon and the orb that trapped Fang and Lala. The papers exploded as Wisemon lost his grip on his control and freed the two, but they were drained of their data and reduced back to their Rookie forms.

"Oh no!" Papelne said as she and Stoj ran over to them.

"It'll be alright. They just need time to regain their data." Sachiko said.

"Now, repent for your sins!" Taomon said. "Talisman of Light!" She called as she summoned a calligraphy brush and painted a seal in the air as it struck Wisemon with white energy. He screamed as he was scattered into data as Nishino kneeled on the ground.

"It is done." Taomon said.

"My dreams… all I wanted was to achieve them." Nishino said. "Something just welled up inside me, I couldn't stop it from happening."

"It's alright, Nishino. Everything's going to be okay." David said.

"...! David watch out!" Ace yelled.

David noticed something coming and jumped out of the way with Nishino. The one who attacked, was the Eater.

"A preemptive attack?" Hope asked. "Not very smart. Lemme remind you of who's town your eating. It's David's town, and you're messing his turf up. Nobody messes with David's town."

"Damn straight, Hope. Nobody messes up my home and gets away with it." David said as he drew his sword.

"We'll help too." Fang said as he and Lala approached.

"No. In your states, you won't deal as much damage as normally." David said.

"It's best we leave this to him. I know that look in his eyes. This one's personal." Francisca said.

David began by shooting ice crystals at the Eater. The Eater tries to get a hold on him, but he was too fast for it as he kept attacking it.

"I'm always amazed at how fast and accurate David is." Hope said.

"Tell me about it. When it comes to speed, he's amazing, and this is his base form alone." Vera said.

"C'mon David! Show that eater you're the top dog around here!" Toma said.

"Planning to." David said as he blows a cold wind to the Eater. "Time to finish this. This blade of rending ice...will be engraved upon your soul!" he said as Soul Calibur Replica glowed. "Celsius Calibur!" he shouted as he swung down on the Eater, dealing massive damage and ultimately defeating it.

"He got him!" Hope said.

"Let this be a lesson, especially to all the villains out there. If you ever try to set chaos on Akihabara, you better be ready to duel with the devil." David said as the town was soon restored.

"Well, looks like things are just about back to normal." Hiyoko said.

"Yep. Though, those Eaters really are strange." David said.

"We don't know a lot about them. I'm hoping we can see what they really are one day." Cyrille said.

"Yep. There are still so many things about those things we don't know about. But, hopefully we'll find the answers we're looking for soon." Sachiko said.


	8. Demon Pilgrimage Capriccio

"Well, I managed to upload Tsuki's data into the terminal on my ship. Though it'll take a while before she's completely recovered." Ace said.

"At least we got all of her data back, that's a good thing." Hope said. "But there's still one Robot Master left out there with the last piece of Corona's data, and judging from how we've handled the last seven of them, this one's gotta be the strongest of em all."

"I'll bet...what do you think, David?" Gemini asked.

"The way that Tsuki's cluster was handled by those things… It seems that Flux and Normal are planning to make even a supposedly enjoyable time in Tokyo an evil-fest. Typical of them." David said.

"How did you know it was them?" Shoji asked.

"Something of an intuition. Plus, you know that Emi has eyes on every single world in existence, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, with that Gorgon's Eye as she calls it." Miu said.

"More like Eye of Sauron." Scott said.

"Normal is one of the Elements you fought correct? Before they scattered after Dragon and Ultron Sigma's defeat?" Ace said.

"Yep. But even with Dragon's death, he's still at it." David said.

"You may have to settle things with him once and for all." Ace said.

"I have a feeling it's going to happen one way or another. Though, I think I'll let him go for the time being. He doesn't seem too eager for that just yet." David said.

"I betcha Flux is losing it since we destroyed 7 of the new Robot Masters." Al said.

"Actually, he's been losing it since Shuichi took him down on Mobius. Hard to tell if that guy is actually thinking in his plans or not." David said.

"He's basically a crockpot, right?" Stoj asked.

"Well, when you put it like that…" David started before a video came on.

"What the?" Mari asked.

"What up, homies?!" Jimiken said on the screen.

"Jimiken!" Hope said.

"This idiot again?" Ace asked as he had a tick mark.

"He must be hijacking the network feed. I heard it's been happening a lot lately." Hope said. "Wonder what he's after?"

"Who knows? But I know we're not gonna let him get away with it." Gemini said.

"You bet we aren't. Nokia has already sent me the URL, telling us to meet her there." Sachiko said. "Honestly, I don't know why anyone would think we're fans of the guy."

"Definitely. To be honest, I've heard better music." Mari said.

"All that guy does is scream at me when I hear him play. I've heard more music better from an album of Fallout Boy, and they're actually popular." Hope said. "What do you think, David?"

"Why would I be a fan of someone like him?" David asked.

"Yeah, I figured. So, where's Jimiken hiding out?" Hope asked.

"According to the URL Nokia sent me, it's in the Demons Forum. Apparently, that's where all of his crazed fans are going for his hit concert or something like that." Sachiko said.

"Then let's go crash his party. Everybody ready to finally be rid of this guy?" Hope asked.

"Let's go kick his ass to kingdom come." Ace said.

The group logged into EDEN with Sachiko and followed her to the Demons Forum. There, they met up with Nokia, Agumon and Gabumon.

"Hey, you made it!" Nokia said. "About time, I don't think i can handle any more of this awful singing.

"You and me both, sister." Sachiko said.

"Eternal Hummingbird you touch my heaaaaaaaart!" Jimiken sang.

"Man, this has gotta be the worst song I've ever heard!" Kazuichi groaned.

"Hey! Whos dissing my music?!" Jimiken asked before seeing the group. "Ah! You guys again!"

"Show's over, punk." Al said.

"Hold on…" David said looking around. "Is he recording this? There might be some cameras somewhere."

"Then we've got a plan. I'll smudge that face makeup of his while you guys take down the cameras." Sachiko said.

"Good idea." Hope said.

"Listen girl! You really wanna fight me after you interrupted my concert? Really sure?!" Jimiken asked.

"Very sure. And when I'm done with you, you'll know the true meaning of rock bottom!" Sachiko said as she sent out Patamon, Gatomon and Waspmon.

"Hah, that'll be the day! Let's rock!" Jimiken said summoning two Skullmeramon and a Boltmon.

"Let's go, everyone!" Sachiko said.

"Let's bring him down a peg. Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon said firing multiple shots at Jimiken's Digimon.

"Cosmic Paw!" Gatomon called hitting one of the Skullmeramon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon called blasting Boltmon with pressurized air.

"Chain of Pain!" Skullmeramon called as they both lashed their flaming chains at them.

"Tomahawk crunch!" Boltmon said swinging his axe as the three nearly dodged.

"Phew… That was close." Patamon said.

"He's clearly not pulling any punches this time." Waspmon said.

"And neither will we." Sachiko said as two crests came out of her Digivice.

"Yeah!" Patamon said. "Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…!" He called before turning into an armored Pegasus as he had the crest of hope on his chestplate. "Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…!" Gatomon said before turning into a live sphinx as she had a Female Sphinx helmet over her head. "Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"What the heck?!" Jimiken asked in shock.

"There's more than one way for certain Digimon to Digivolve." Sachiko said.

"Lemme show you what an Armor Digimon can do!" Pegasusmon said. "Take this! Star Shower!" he called shooting beams from his wings and peppering Jimiken's trio.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon called shooting lasers from her headdress wich also battered the Digimon.

"Once more! Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon said as blasts are fired, knocking down Jimiken's Digimon.

"Sorry, Jimiken. Show's cancelled." Sachiko said.

"How do I keep losing?!" Jimiken asked. "No matter, least my songs are gonna keep goin out to the public…."

"And how are you gonna do that when we smashed all your cameras?" Akane said as the groups were seen with a pile of trashed cameras.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jimiken cried in agony. "I just wanted to spread my rock n roll through the whole world! Why you guys gotta ruin this for me?!"

"Because your just an unruly punk." Sachiko said.

"Why you…!" Jimiken started.

"Enough." a voice said as Yuugo and Fei appeared.

"It's Yuugo and Fei." Hope said.

"How low you've sunk, Jimiken. I knew it was a bad call bringing you along." Fei said. "Here's my way of firing you."

She then punched Jimiken in the gut as he was logged out forcefully.

"Rock...n...Roll..!" He groaned before exploding into data.

"Hey, what was that for?! He was on your side!" Hope said.

"Our side? He betrayed us the moment he listened to Kishibe's wiles." Fei said.

"Oh, crap…" Sachiko said.

"I was gonna bombard him with questions, and you had to go and log him out? Who do you think you are?" Nokia asked.

"Listen city slicker, you and your friends need to stay outta our business." Fei said.

"Stay out? What are you talking about? How are you involved in all of this?" Nokia asked.

"You're way too nosy. I'm gonna have to shut that mouth o yours." Fei said summoning a bee digimon.

"Whoa, that's a strong one!" Hope said.

"That's a TigerVespamon. Waspmon's Mega form." Sachiko said.

"This is bad…" Zan said.

"I agree. There's no way Nokia can win this fight." Francisca said.

"And as much as we want to jump in, it's probably not going to matter regardless." Sachiko said.

Nokia tried to fight with Agumon and Gabumon against TigerVespamon, but it was too strong as both were knocked down.

"I… I lost. Agumon, Gabumon… I'm so sorry…" Nokia said.

"Heheheh…" Fei said looking to finish them off before Yuugo got in the way.

"Give it a rest, Fei. It's not worth it." Yuugo said.

"Fine…" Fei said.

"I apologize. This incident was an oversight on my part." Yuugo said. "Jimiken only wanted to attract greater crowds, which is why he hijacked the airwaves. Someone at Kamishiro prompted it, though."

"So Jimiken was working for Kamishiro the whole time." Hope said.

"Rie Kishibe was the one that put the idea in his head, and the hijacking program in his hands." Yuugo said. "Everything else he's done was of his own free will."

"Rie Kishibe..." Ace trailed off. "Isn't she that girl we saw at the hospital?"

"Yep. That's her." Sachiko said.

"Jimiken was as skillfully manipulated as the girls he controls with his posthypnotic suggestions." Yuugo said.

"Damn that Rie… I can't help but feel that she's connected to this whole thing. Just...who is she?" Sachiko asked.


	9. No Stopping the Gale Girls

"*Sigh*" Ace sighed as he laid against the couch between Hope and David. "All 8 Robot Masters have been terminated. Now me and Hope can help you focus on helping get Sachiko's body back."

"Speaking of which, did you guys see Kishibe's announcement this morning?" Sachiko asked.

"No, sorry." Ace said. "What was it about?"

"Kishibe got rid of the people that were involved in the beta testing during the collaboration with Nile Corporation, and is now CEO of Kamishiro Enterprises." Sachiko said.

"What?!" Most of the group yelled in shock.

"That's gonna be a problem. No doubt she's heard about what happened at the Kamishiro servers." Hope said.

"With her in charge, things are gonna get tough." Kendo impled. "Remember, we still need any leads we can get on Yuuko's father."

"From what I heard, the police were planning to launch a raid on Kamishiro Enterprises, before there was a leak in the form of an internal announcement at Kamishiro regarding the raid." Yoko said.

"Uh huh. Basically, they admitted their guilt before charges could be pressed." Genis said.

"And the police fell for it completely. They put an end to the case by seizing the evidence they prepared and arresting a scapegoat." Fulgore said.

"Dammit…" Ace said. "It almost feels like that woman wants to control us…"

"I don't think I'd go that far, but yeah… No doubt that this is Kishibe's doing." David said.

"She probably figured that if she brought the subject to the press first, she could avoid the apologies and explanations that would come later." Leia said. "But coupling that with an announcement of becoming the company's new CEO, as well as all of those large-scale EDEN updates at the same time…"

"She didn't scrub it completely clean, though. We snagged that connection between her and the Demon hackers. Remember what Yuugo and Fei said just after Sachiko beat Jimiken earlier?" David asked.

"It won't do any good though. All the accounts associated with the Demons are all magically erased." Cia said.

"That Kishibe. She's really good at covering her tracks, that's for sure." Sachiko said before getting a text from Nokia. "That was Nokia. She wants us to meet her at the K-Cafe."

"What do you think it's about?" Lana asked.

"Well, we'd better see what she wants either way. Let's not dawdle, or she'll never stop talking." Hiyoko said.

And so the group made way to the K-Cafe with good timing. When they got there, they saw Arata with Nokia also. The minute they arrived, Nokia immediately said what's on her mind.

"Wait, back up. Day of Reckoning? What are you talking about, Nokia?" Flamberge asked.

"Exactly what I said! Taking down evil hackers and saving oppressed Digimon!" Nokia said.

"I can actually translate that kind of language. You want to form a hacker group of your own?" David asked.

"Losing to Fei earlier made me realize that I don't have what it takes to accomplish this on my own." Nokia said. "That's why I'm planning on forming a Tamer group, to face off against those mean ol' hackers!"

"Well count us in. No way anything bad's gonna happen to David's town thanks to Digimon, criminals or Hackers." Hope said.

"Hope, I think you're kind of missing the point." David said.

"Oh, come on! What point is there to miss? You all have heard of the Judes, right?" Nokia asked.

"Oh yeah. That hacker group that was active until some time ago, right?" Tapu Lele asked.

"That's right! Even though they were hackers, they never did anything evil that would've bothered ordinary users or Digimon. So, I was suggesting gathering hackers like former Jude members and other like-minded folks!" Nokia said. "We'd call ourselves the Rebels! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Tamers?" Taomon asked before she chuckled a bit. "That takes me back a bit."

"Yep-yep! The three of us fighting together just like we are now." Terriermon said.

"As appealing as it sounds… I'll have to refuse." Arata said.

"Huh? Why not, Arata?" Hope asked.

"I don't have time for any make believe games." Arata said.

"Huh?!" Akane asked.

"Arata, what are you saying? We know this isn't a game, this is real. And you've seen the Digimon and what people do with them, don't tell me you think it's all smoke and mirrors?" Hope asked.

"There are also people that are comatose because of that strange sickness. Or have you forgotten already?" Arata asked. "I'm too busy trying to find the cause of it."

"Well yeah but…" Flamberge said.

"Take my advice. You shouldn't really be hanging out with someone like Nokia." Arata said. "But you can do whatever you want. If you have any sense of the real problem, come talk to me in Shinjuku." he said as he left.

"Arata, wait!" Sachiko said with no response. "Arata… What's eating at you?" she asked before she held her head in pain.

"Huh? Sachiko, what's wrong?!" Nokia asked.

Sachiko managed to compose herself. "I'm fine. Arata's words just kind of got to me a little bit."

"In any case, we'll help you Nokia." Hope said.

"You will?! All right!" Nokia cheered. "Who needs Arata anyway, I'll be the leader!"

"Um, scuse me…" a voice said as Yuuko walked in.

"Oh, hey Yuuko. What brings you to the K-Cafe?" Erica asked.

"Kyoko told me what was going on. She said you would all be here." Yuuko said.

"Say, if you know Sachiko and the others, does that mean we're friends?" Nokia asked. "That's perfect! Can I call you Yuukorin? That name would be totally adorbs!"

"Um...eh… I'll come back later!" Yuuko said rushing out the door.

"She's a little shy. She'll come around eventually." Ace said.

"Anyways, I'll just need some help with recruitments. Come see me in Kowloon when you're ready." Nokia said.

"Okay, so now we've got two options." Hope said. "We can go along with Nokia's plan to form the Rebels and meet her at Kowloon, or we can be sensible like Arata said and meet him at Shinjuku to help him figure out the EDEN Virus."

"Tough call to make. What do you think, Sachiko?" Mahiru asked.

"Why don't we do both?" Sachiko asked.

"Eh?" Flamberge asked.

"I was thinking of checking up on Arata anyway. He seemed like something was eating away at him." Sachiko said.

"I can understand that feeling. My group and I will go with you." David said.

"In that case, we'll help out Nokia with the Rebel idea. Don't want her wandering around Kowloon all by herself." Hope said.

"What should me and my group do?" Ace asked.

"You should go with Hope's group to backup Nokia. She might need it." David said.

"Alright, contact us if a Digital Shift occurs." Ace said.

So with their assignments in mind, the group split up. Shining Hope Squad and Spirit Force logged into EDEN and met up with Nokia in Kowloon.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Nokia said. "Wait… where's the third group and Sachiko?"

"They went to check up on Arata." Mari said.

"Oh, got it. So anyways, along with a few others, I was thinking of asking Yuugo to help out with the Rebels. You know, because he's a great guy and all, when Fei's not around of course." Nokia said.

"That's actually a good idea. Yuugo's pretty polite and vouches for us when we get into trouble with his own guys." Sakura said.

"Trouble is he's always hard to find." Gemini said.

"Are you all talking about me?" a voice asked as Yuugo appeared.

"Oh, what luck!" Nokia said.

"Listen, Yuugo? Nokia's got this idea about forming a group of Rebels, and we were wondering if perhaps you'd might be interested in joining up." Sonia asked.

"I see. Zaxon's solidarity has been rather lacking lately, so this would be the best option. Very well, I'll join you." Yuugo said.

"Wow, that was so easy, Zan!" Flamberge said.

"Indeed, Berge." Zan said.

"Awright! Let's continue making more members join the Rebels!" Nokia said running off into Kowloon. It took some convincing, but after awhile, the group was able to recruit a few members of The Demons and Zaxon.

"She's really into this, isn't she?" Yuugo asked.

"Yeah, I get the feeling she wants to protect Digimon more than anything." Hope noted.

"In that case, if she happens to face off against truly evil hackers, I want you all to protect her." Yuugo said. "Tell Sachiko I said that as well."

"Don't worry, we'll keep Nokia safe." Hope assured.

"Good. I don't want to see EDEN claim more victims." Yuugo said.

"I guess we head to the Zaxon's HQ then?" Al asked.

Meanwhile in Shinjuku, the Brave Adventurers met up with Arata.

"Arata? You doing okay?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm fine. I had a feeling at least you would be sensible and meet me here." Arata said. "By the way, is Nokia doing fine?"

"Depends on what's seen as fine." David said.

"Eh, whatever." Arata said. "Anyway, I wanted to ask some questions to that guy, Suedou. Twice now we've seen him in a Digital Space. I want to ask him about what he knows."

"Have you tried to before?" Sectonia asked.

"Once the other day, but he was as cryptic as ever." Arata said.

"This case concerns us as well. We'll help you out." David said.

"Good." Arata said. "Concerning Suedou's cryptic messages, let's start by searching the nearby areas for any emergences of a Digital Space." Arata said.

The group soon ran into a terminal where Sachiko saw data clusters around it.

"So, you're gonna search through cyberspace?" Lloyd asked.

"Hang on, you're saying that Sachiko can log in through here? That's impossible." Arata said.

"Not quite. Hang tight. I'll be back in a sec." Sachiko said as she dove into the terminal.

"What the…?!" Arata asked in shock. "How'd she do that?"

"You wouldn't believe it even if we told you." David said before his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Guess who?" Sachiko asked.

"Whoa, Sachiko?! Wait, where are you at now?" David asked.

"I seem to be by a sort of temple in Asakusa. I think it's Senso-ji." Sachiko said.

"Hang tight. We're on our way! I want to hear all about it!" Arata said as Sachiko hung up.

After the group reunites, Sachiko fills Arata in on what happened with the Eater.

"So that's what happened. You have EDEN Syndrome too." Arata said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before." Sachiko said.

"You don't need to apologize. If anything, it proves Suedou's theory." Arata said. "Let's expose the truth of this story, so we can get your real body back."

After Arata said that, a flash of purple and black appeared, and a Digital Space opened up, right in front of their faces.

"What the heck? A Digital Shift, here?!" David asked. "This can't be a coincidence."

"All the more reason to investigate!" Arata said.

David reached into his comm. "This is David. A Digital Shift has occurred in the Senso-ji Temple in Asakusa!" David said.

"Roger!" Ace said.

"On our way!" Hope said.

"Calling your friends? Not a bad idea. But at least let's get ourselves a head start, shall we?" Arata asked.

"Right. Let's go!" Sachiko said.

And so Arata and the Brave Adventurers made their way into the Asakusa digital shift.

"Whoa, these Digital Shifts never cease to creep me out…" David said.

"It's basically the same thing with everyone though. Defeat the Eater, and the whole thing goes away." Jude said.

"If that's the case, then it'll probably be in the deepest part of this shift." Vera said.

"Then we know where we have to go, then." Sero said.

When the group gets to the deepest part of the temple, they spot the Eater, but it looks a little...different.

"No way… is that really it?" Leia asked as they saw the Eater in a more human like shape.

"How many people has it devoured already?" David asked.

"I don't know, but keep your guards up! There's a theory that it gets stronger when it transforms!" Arata said.

"Sachiko, you're up!" Jude said.

"On it!" Sachiko said sending out Rapidmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon.

The human formed eater lashed out with the tentacles on its arms, trying to hit the Ultimate and Armored Digimon, but the three dodged in time.

"It's even faster than before, too." Rapidmon said.

"We just need to hold it off until the others get here." Nefertimon said.

"Not a problem." Pegasusmon said. "Nefertimon, let's use our combined attack!"

"Just say the word, Pegasusmon!" Nefertimon said.

"You know what that word is.." Pegasusmon said as the two flew at the Eater.

"Golden Noose!" the two called binding the Eater in a rope of light.

"Perfect, hold it right there!" Rapidmon said. "Rapid Fire!" he called unleashing a barrage of missiles from his arms and vulcan gun mounted on his back, peppering the monstrous creature.

"Alright. We got it on the ropes!" Sachiko said.

"Are we late?" Flamberge asked as the others came by.

"Not really. In fact, we thought this thing would be finished off before you guys got here." David said.

"Well here we are, how about we join in?" Al asked.

"Good timing too, I think that thing's getting back up." Hope said as the eater recovered.

"That Eater...its evolved?!" Mari asked.

"Looks like it's stronger too." Mahiru said. "It took attacks from three Digimon and it didn't go down."

"Alright then, Fang. Let's do it!" Papelne said.

"Let's go, Lala!" Stoj said.

The Eater saw the four ready to digivolve and met them with another attack. It lashed out with its tentacles and aimed to grab Gaomon and Lalamon.

"Not this time!" Lalamon said shooting seeds at the Eater.

"Okay Fang, it's all you now! Time to go Ultimate!" Papelne said.

"You too, Lala!" Stoj said.

"Gaomon, warp Digivolve to…!" Gaomon called as he Digivolved to Gaogamon before changing into a large humanoid wolf with cybernetic arms and a jetpack along with a huge champion belt on his chest as he did a couple of air punches while flying before he landed. "...MachGaogamon!"

"Lalamon, warp Digivolve to…!" Lalamon called as she turned into Sunflowmon before changing into a female humanoid flower as she had petal fingers and feet as a flower bloomed on her back as wings. "...Lilamon!"

"Alright! Now it's a party!" Flamberge said.

The Eater didn't seem to care a bit, as he lashed out again. The Digimon were able to dodge as a nearby building pixelated.

"Whoa!" Hope said. "Vera, what just happened?!"

"It tried to pixelate the Digimon, but hit the building instead." Vera said. "It's all...blocky."

"Kind of reminds me of all those 8-bit games I used to play." David said.

"Gaoga Tornade!" MachGaogamon called out as he circled the Eater at maximum propulsion and unleashed a barrage of punches at ultra-high speed.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon called as she swung her arms and launched a wave of wind at the Eater.

"Hmm…" Taomon hummed before turning to Sachiko. "Sachiko, bring Growlmon out. I may have an idea."

"Alright then. Pegasusmon, tag out." Sachiko said.

"You got it!" Pegasusmon said switching with Growlmon.

"What you need, Sachikomon?" Growlmon asked.

"Time to bring out the big guns. You ready?" Sachiko asked.

"Ready!" Growlmon nodded as Sachiko's Digivice glowed.

A red crystal appeared in the air as it fused with Growlmons head. "Growlmon, Digivolve to…!" Growlmon's head flashed as machinery fused with his body and turned into what appeared to be armor and boosters. He also gained cybernetic pendulum blades on his hands and an iron lower jaw. "...WarGrowlmon!"

"Taomon, you thinking what I think you are?" Rapidmon asked.

"Yes. Time for the Trinity Burst, boys." Taomon said.

"Oh yeah. Let's do it, WarGrowlmon!" Rapidmon said.

"Me Ready!" WarGrowlmon said as the three joined up.

"Trinity Burst!" they called as they turned into streams of light, then merged into one as they pierced through the Eater in the form of a Phoenix, decimating the monstrous creature and turning it into dust.

"Wow…" Hope said looking at the destruction.

"That was incredible." David said.

"Amazing…" Ace added in awe. "When those three are together...they're an unstoppable force. Kinda reminds me of Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"In more ways than one." Sectonia said as the Digital Shift dissipates and the scene returns to normal.

"One more Eater for the trash space." Mari said.

"Still… Something is controlling this phenomenon, but we just don't know what." Vera said.

"Hopefully we'll find out sooner or later." Aluche said.

"I hope we do. Because sooner or later, the bigwigs at Kamishiro are gonna make their move." Hope said.


	10. Our Master Plan!

"Huh? Sachiko, are you saying you wanna try hacking into the Servers at Kamishiro Enterprises again?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Arata requested it himself." Sachiko said.

"Why does he want us to try and hack in again? We've already got the info we needed last time." Toma noted.

"It's a different target this time. The Avalon server." Sachiko said. "Specifically, the 'secret room'. It's a highly confidential area containing records of every CEO in Kamishiro Enterprises."

"So if we hack that server, we'll dig up the dirt on Kishibe and show it to the whole country." Ichiro summarized.

"That's right. We might even figure out what happened to Yuuko's father." Sachiko said. "Speaking of Yuuko, Arata roped her in as part of the plan. He's hoping to use her connections to get invitations to the preview event at Kamishiro HQ."

"That's actually a pretty smart idea." Hope said.

"There's just one thing. He wants me to infiltrate the confidential database from a terminal there. Once that happens, I'll send the URL to him so that he's get in as well." Sachiko said.

"And that's when Arata launches the strike." Jude said.

"That's right. Once we get those records, this whole series of events will be solved. Including Suedou's motives, but that's a personal hope." Sachiko said.

"That sounds like a plan. I just have one question, is it possible we can invite everyone?" Hope asked.

"No. We'll have an easier chance of being found out if we go in a large group." Sachiko said.

"This is Rie Kishibe we're talking about. Who knows what she's got up her sleeve. Be careful out there, Sachiko." David said.

"I will. Just leave it to me." Sachiko said.

"Good luck, Sachiko." Hope said.

Soon, Sachiko and Arata got in disguises as they go into Kamishiro HQ.

"Well, we're in. Even though these disguises are a little tacky." Sachiko said, dressing up like some kind of high-end noble.

"Nonsense. We're fooling everyone this way." Arata said dressed up as a businessman. "This way, we can get you to the terminal and you can jump in easy.

"I see you really thought this through." Sachiko said.

"One more thing. I played around a bit with the Stealth Hide function you used before." Arata said as a flash came and the two of them were in their usual getups. "This will help us recognize each other."

"But won't the other invitees notice that something is up?" Sachiko asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone else will just see us as different people." Arata said. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes. It's weird, but… I feel like we've done something like this before." Sachiko said.

"You're not the only one. It kind of feels weird." Arata said. "But we can't worry about that now. You need to find a terminal and do a Connection Jump. Let me know once you get to the database."

"You got it." Sachiko said.

"I'll make a distraction. That will be your cue to head for the terminal." Arata said. "Whoa, this is incredible!"

"Please young man, keep your voice down!" a guard called.

"(Now, go!)" Arata whispered.

Sachiko nodded and headed towards the terminal. After a bit, she got into the database and tried to send the URL to Arata.

"I can't send it. Better let Arata know about this." Sachiko said. "Arata, can you hear me? I'm in the Database, but I can't send the URL."

"Damn… Those Kamishiro guys must've put a block on it." Arata said. "Alright, I'll see what I can do on my end. Meanwhile, you break down security so we can contact the others."

"On it." Sachiko said.

Soon after though, Sachiko ran into a few Digimon placed on security.

"Here we go!" Sachiko said sending out Rapidmon, CannonBeemon and Zudomon.

"Let's do it!" Rapidmon said. "Rapid fire!" he called firing his guns.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon said firing an energy beam from her cannon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called swinging his hammer. All of the attacks took the security Digimon down easy.

"Whew… Caught up with you." Arata said walking up.

"Wait, Arata? How did you…" Sachiko started.

"I was going to bust through security head-on, but it looks like you managed to take it down. Nice work." Arata said. "Now, to secure a line to the others."

"Still, if Digimon are being used for security purposes, who knows what else Kamishiro is using them for." Sachiko said.

Arata finished tapping on the screens. "Alright. We've got a connection. Try contacting them now."

Sachiko nodded and brung up her comm. "This is Sachiko. Can anyone hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you. Guess Arata's plan is going good so far." Hope said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Yuuko to get us the passcode." Sachiko said.

While Sachiko and Arata traverse through the database, the rest of the group are in Kowloon with Nokia.

"Thanks for sticking around with me in EDEN guys." Nokia said.

"It's no trouble at all. Someone's gotta look out for you while Sachiko is busy helping Arata." Hope said.

"Besides, we had to come and help you out because your recruitment speeches for the Rebels are getting a little…. Questionable to others." Gemini said. "So we figured if David came along this time, people would be happy to help."

"Why me?" David asked.

"Because let's be honest, inspiring people to fight for a good cause is kind of your thing." Himiko noted.

"Can't argue with that logic." David said.

"Alrighty then! Who's next to recruit to the rebels?" Nokia cheered.

"How about me?" a voice asked as they saw a cool looking boy in his teens in a black jacket, jeans, and a purple t-shirt with sunglasses hanging from them.

"Who are you?" Nokia asked.

"Me? I'm a Legendary Hacker of Infamy!" the hacker bragged.

"Oh, so you're a comic relief character, right?" Nokia asked. "In that case, thanks but no thanks. There isn't any more room for moronic types."

"What did you say?!" the hacker asked. "I don't care if you're a girl, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Hey!" Hope said as the groups came up. "Didn't anyone ever tell you you're not supposed to hit girls?!"

"I can see why he's a hacker of Infamy." David said. "No respect at all."

"D-David Ishihara?!" the hacker asked. "I-I'm not scared of you or your buddies if your this chick's back up. If you're so tough, why don't you play with these two?!"

The hacker then summoned two digimon that were black. One was a bipedal armored dinosaur creature, the other was a cybernetic wolf.

"Holy crap!" Hope said. "Those are some Digimon he's packing!"

"They're strong, and both of them are Mega Level!" Vera called.

"Tch… Taking on two Mega Digimon will be tough to handle by myself, and Al and the others are too weak to fight these guys." David said.

"In that case, we'll help you out!" Agumon said.

"We won't allow this guy to hurt Nokia!" Gabumon added.

"Thanks. That means a lot." David said.

"Hah! You're gonna fight with those puny things?! That's a riot!" the hacker said.

"You're underestimating us. Because our feelings and will to protect Nokia…!" Agumon said glowing orange.

"...Will make us stronger!" Gabumon said glowing blue.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Flamberge asked.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…!" Agumon said flashing from Greymon to MetalGreymon before appearing as the same bipedal creature as the hacker's, only orange and red. He gained leg armor, metal claws and a shield on his back before slashing the air as flames appeared and then landed. "WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…!" Gabumon called flashing from Garurumon to WereGarurumon as he appeared as a blue and silver cybernetic wolf with wings. He fired off his weapons before landing on the ground. "MetalGarurumon!"

"Whoa, now we're cooking with gas!" David said.

"Now this evens the odds." Ace said.

"S-seriously?! It doesn't matter what you throw at me. I'll still take you guys down!" the hacker said.

"Why? This makes it two Megas against two. A fair fight. Or are you afraid of a fair fight?" David asked.

"And that false bravado act isn't gonna change anything." Ace said.

"Why you…! Get em!" the hacker commanded his two Megas.

"Great Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon called spinning towards Wargreymon.

"Brave Shield!" WarGreymon responded by blocking with the shield on his back, deflecting his counterpart. He then grabbed it and slammed it into the ground before putting his claws together. "Terra Force!" he called summoning a giant fireball and lobbing it at BlackWarGreymon, reducing it to ash.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalgarurumon called, blasting freezing breath, wich MetalGarurumon easily dodged.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon called firing all his weapons, causing his black copy to be totally destroyed.

"That settles that." Ace said.

"I can't believe I lost! I'm outta here!" the hacker said running away.

"Heh. Not so infamous and legendary after all, huh David?" Hope asked.

"One loss, and he turned tail and ran. Guy's not gonna make it far here." David said. "Still, that was pretty impressive back there. Thanks."

"Just doing our part to protect Nokia." WarGreymon said.

"Hey, Sachiko, you there? We've just wrapped up business here in EDEN, and you are not gonna believe what went down." Hope said. "How are things on your end?"

"All good here. We got the data." Sachiko said.

"Alright. Let's meet back up at the Agency and rest up. Then we can figure out how we can expose Kishibe for who she really is." Hope said.

"Roger that. I better close it now so I don't get traced. Sachiko out." Sachiko said as she cut off.

"Your days are numbered now, Kishibe. It won't be long before we expose you to the world." Hope said.


	11. To The Promised Land

After receiving a message from Nokia, the group made their way to the EDEN Free Area. She wanted Sachiko to help out with a training session.

"I see. Since you now have WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, you wanna train up with them, and Sachiko too." Mahiru said.

"It's not just that. The point of this training is not just strength. It's also to deepen out bonds with our Digimon! Sort of like our hot spring ping-pong matches and all-night karaoke!" Nokia said. "If we can pull through those kinds of events, we should be able to achieve true power, beyond brute strength! And with that power, we can help the Digimon being misused by hackers in order to make EDEN a home for us all! And thus, we hereby call this the We Love Digimon Initiative!"

"Uh… sure, Nokia!" Hope said. "(Who plays ping pong in a hot spring?)" he thought to himself.

It was then that the group saw Yuugo watching them.

"Yuugo?" Ace asked.

"You interested in training too, or are you here to watch?" Kendo asked.

"So this is your dream? It seems like you've assembled quite the team as well." Yuugo said. "At ease. I am not here to fight."

"Yuugo, you're a hacker group leader. Hackers will listen to you! Tell them that Digimon aren't just a bunch of programs!" Nokia said.

"Nokia has a point. You're probably the most esteemed leader amongst hackers." Hope said.

"There's something else I need to tell the hackers. Your speech was inspiring, though." Yuugo said. "That's why...I prefer not to fight you if it can be helped."

"What do you mean by that?" Zero asked putting a hand near his saber.

"All I will say, is that you shouldn't interfere with me… With Zaxon." Yuugo said as he left.

"Damn it… What the hell was that about?!" Saki asked.

That night, Yuugo made an announcement all over EDEN to rally hackers into helping him raid the Valhalla server: Under Zero. The next morning, the group met with Arata at the K-Cafe.

"So, what did you think of that announcement last night?" Hope said. "Looks like Yuugo's taking his own side."

"It sounds suspicious." Ace said. "I mean… Why make an announcement like that to rally all of the active hackers?"

"He mentioned something about returning EDEN to the creator's vision of it. That might have something to do with it." David said.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" Nokia said as she walked in. "Did you hear? Zaxon is going to invade Under Zero!"

"How could we not? It's all the community seems to talk about right now." Sachiko said.

"Under Zero is said to be a hacker holy land. Though, it probably doesn't matter much to someone like Arata." Nokia said.

"Holy land? Don't be ridiculous. It's just an old, out modded area on an old, out modded server." Arata said.

"They did mention taking it back, though. No way anyone can miss that." Scott said.

"Especially since some of the Rebels wanted to show off the results of their special training." Nokia said. "So, what do you guys think? You in?"

"I'm in. Let's do it!" Hope said. "You guys ready for a raid?"

"Alright… But we better stay on our toes. Something's not right about this…" Ace said.

"I think I'll pass." David said.

"Suit yourself. You have no idea what you're missing out on." Nokia said.

"You're worried about Arata, aren't you David?" Hope asked.

"Yes. For some reason, he always seems to brush off the topic whenever it comes up." David said.

"I think it's best if we split up and go with Nokia and Arata again. Ace and I will head with Nokia to go to Under Zero." Hope said.

"Sounds like a plan." David said as the Brave Adventurers stay with Arata.

"I don't understand why they're so eager to help her. It's not a place where newbies can just walk around. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into." Arata said. "Aw, screw it! We're going too!"

"Wha-?! A-Arata?! What's this all of a sudden?" Sachiko asked.

"Under Zero is way too dangerous. If things go the way they did last time…" Arata started. "Never mind. I'll explain on the way. But first, some prep work. Let's head to EDEN."

The Brave Adventurers meet up with Arata.

"As usual, Nokia and that Hope guy move on impulse alone. It looks like she's gone a bit far, though." Arata said. "The other hackers have gotten into the Valhalla server and are headed for Under Zero. Something seems off, though… The Valhalla server shouldn't have gone down this fast."

"So you're saying it might be a trap?" Kaede asked.

"Maybe. Either Yuugo invited us, or someone else did. We won't be able to catch up to Nokia taking the direct route. Luckily, there's a shortcut." Arata said.

"Arata, there's something we want to ask you." David said.

"What's that?" Arata asked.

"You seem to know a lot about the Valhalla server, and you always seem to brush the topic off when we get to it." David said. "Did something happen down there?"

"Yeah… We took down Valhalla once before." Arata said. "I'll explain on the way, let's hurry and get to the server!"

After a while of traversing, the group finally made it to Under Zero, where they see hackers already working on taking down security.

"Wow, there are so many here already." Teepo commented.

"I see Yuugo and Fei." Sectonia said as they got closer.

"Looks like we got a few rats scurrying around here. I didn't expect to see you here, Arata, former leader of the Judes." Fei said.

"Former leader? Arata, does that mean…" Sachiko started.

"That's right. We tried to raid Under Zero before, but...we failed." Arata said. "After that, the group disbanded. But, it wasn't the security that did us in. Right after we broke through, something attacked us. Before we knew it, we had our accounts destroyed, and we lost access to EDEN. That was another level altogether. Some of my buddies, they went crazy with fear. The guys that were lucid, they lost confidence in themselves and stopped being hackers. So, I disbanded the team. I came to warn you. Keep away from Under Zero if you don't want to see your friends get hurt."

"What proof do you have that this story is true?" Yuugo asked. "You all coming here out of concern for our well-being lacks a little in the convincing department."

"The truth is, I wanted to stop Nokia. But I couldn't just sit by and watch it prey on you guys. It wouldn't seem right." Arata said.

"Even if what you say is true, I have my reasons for not being able to stop now." Yuugo said. "Even knowing the risks, there's something I must obtain…" he said as hackers gathered behind him.

"Ha! You thought all these people behind me are the calvary? No… Here's the real calvary!" Arata said as a few figures were behind him.

"Are those...the Judes?" Francisca asked.

"That's right. It wouldn't feel right to leave them out. So, I brought the band back together for one last hurrah!" Arata said.

"Arata, you are a genius."

"Is that suppose to intimidate us? Because it doesn't matter!" Fei said. "We'll crush your legendary team of has-been hackers! We're the top dogs here, not you!"

"Hold it right there!" a familiar voice shouted.

(Cue- Sonic Appears (Extended Mix)-Sonic 06)

"For the sake of people, and Digimon… We of the Rebels shall form a bridge of hope to bring the two together as one!" Nokia said as she, the Rebels, Hope Squad and Spirit Force arrived.

"It's the Rebels!" One of the hackers called.

"They got here faster than expected. Quite impressive." David said. "Sachiko…"

"I don't really mind. It was going to happen sooner or later. To find out the truth behind this whole situation, I'm willing to accept any circumstance I find myself in." Sachiko said.

"Heh. You've got guts, girl. I'll give you that!" one of the hackers said.

"What now?" Al asked.

"Looks like this is gonna turn into an all out war." Hope said. "Worst comes to worst, we may end up fighting each other."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. For now, target the Zaxon hackers, and not David or the Judes." Ichiro said.

"Got it. Ryu, Muveil, provide backup for Sachiko." Ace said.

"I don't think there's any need for that. She's pretty strong on her own." Muveil said.

As things got underway, Sachiko and Arata face off with Yuugo.

"Yuugo… We both knew that it would come to this eventually." Sachiko said. "I don't know what you have planned, but… Whatever it is, I will stop you." she said as she brought out Rapidmon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"I knew it would come to this a long time ago. Your path as a hacker led you to face me." Yuugo said. "Let your final test begin." he said bringing out Machinedramon.

"That Digimon...It's a Mega Level!" Mari said.

"And Sachiko has an Ultimate and two Armor Digimon. This could go either way." Yoko said.

"This won't be an easy fight." Ace said.

"It won't be for y'all neither." Fei said approaching.

"Get out of our way!" Al said.

"Al, stand back! This is my fight!" Nokia said.

"You? Hah! You couldn't even land a hit on my TigerVespamon last time. What makes you think you can beat me now?" Fei asked.

"Because this time, my friends are even stronger." Nokia smirked as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon appeared.

"So, your partners Digivolved?" Rei asked summoning TigerVespamon. "Don't matter one bit, I'm still gonna wipe the floor with ya!" she said summoning two more Mega Digimon, Hououmon and a form Taomon knew all too well.

"Hey wait a second… that's Sakuyamon! She's using Rena's mega form!" Gemini said.

"Grr… Teach her a lesson, Nokia!" Taomon said.

"I sure will!" Nokia said.

"Oh please… wipe em all out!" Fei called.

"Starlight Explosion!" Hououmon siad firing a barrage of light shots.

"Huh? That's the name of one of the spells I use with Aura." Linde said.

"It's also the name of one of Hououmon's attacks. There are two meanings to every name."

"Mach Stinger Victory!" Tigervespamon said charging as Hououmon fired.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon called following suit. All three attacks hit the two Megas.

"Heh, how's that? No way your so called friends could've survived THAT." Fei said.

Through the smoke however, two pairs of eyes glowed, one pair was orange, the other blue. Then, two arms resembling WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon cleared the smoke, as they were attached to a white metallic body with claw like feet and a cape flowing behind him.

"Hah!" the figure said flipping its MetalGarurumon arm back. "Omnimon!"

"Wh...No way!" Fei said in shock.

"That's…" Harpuia started.

"Omnimon of the Royal Knights." Arnice said.

"David, Sachiko, you seeing this?" Hope asked.

"How can we not?" David asked.

Fei stared at the legendary Digimon before scoffing. "Get him!" she ordered.

(Cue-Time Judged All: Kamen Rider OOO OST)

All three Mega Digimon charged the legendary Digimon as they combated the Royal Knight.

Omnimon fought back without even breaking a sweat, punching away at the three Megas.

"Flaming Wings!" Hououmon called attacking with fiery wings.

Omnimon was able to take the attack and draw one of his trusty weapons, the Grey Sword. He slashed Hououmon away then deflected an attack from TigerVespamon and his swords, clashing in an epic sword duel.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon called setting his sword on fire, and then charged at TigerVespamon, breaking his defense and slicing him across the chest, coding him.

"He's amazing…!" Gemini said in awe.

"Holy crap, she won?!" David asked.

"H-How… I lost, to her?" Fei asked.

Soon Sachiko was able to defeat Yuugo. Before things could escalate, however…

"We've got Humanoid and Purebreed Eaters approaching!" Mari said.

"What? Eaters, all the way down here?!" Sachiko asked.

"They're swarming in from all over the place!" Hagakure called as she saw multiples of the two species flooding in.

"New plan, take down the Eaters!" Sachiko said.

"Alright then, it's now or never. Lowemon!" Emil called summoning the warrior of Darkness.

"Finally, it's my turn." Lowemon said..

"Let's take em down!" Hope said as the groups engaged the Eaters.

"Shadow Lance!" Lowemon called as he blasted one of the Eaters with a powerful spear attack.

"Keep the pressure on em!" Gemini said slashing through two Eaters.

"Sinestro, Dextro Costus!" Shanoa called as she used two of the heads of Cerberus to attack.

"Fire in the hole!" Mari called as she tossed a Flash grenade at a group of Eaters, temporarily blinding them. "Now, Vera!"

"Got it!" Vera said as she did a backflip and fired a rain of elemental arrows at the Eaters.

Emiya held his hand out as he launched six swords at another group of Eaters before firing an arrow from his bow at one behind David.

"There's just no end to them." Ace said.

"What do we do?" Hope asked.

Mari looked around before she spotted two holes in the distance. "If we can seal those up, the Eaters should stop coming through."

"That won't work. Eaters are attracted to Digital Waves, right? That means we have to cut them off at the source." Vera said.

"There's no doubt that this is Kishibe's doing." David said. "Hmm… Let's see… If I was Rie Kishibe, where would I set up that Digital Wave?"

"She'd have to place it in somewhere no one would expect…" Hope said looking around.

"The Roppongi Underground Center!" David said.

"Yeah, that sounds like Kishibe alright. Let's go!" Hope said.


	12. Paradise Lost

The group arrived to the Roppongi Underground Center only to find some of it digitized.

"Looks like you were right on the nose, David." Hope said. "There's even a Digital Space here to boot."

"Definitely. But unlike the other ones we've seen so far, this wasn't done by the Eaters." Ace said.

"Rie Kishibe… What the hell are you planning?" David asked.

"That's what we came down here to find out." Sachiko said.

"Let's hurry then. We don't have time to waste." Mayumi said.

The group pushed further on as they fought many Digimon and at the end they saw Kishibe watching over Yuuko who was strapped to a chair.

"Yuuko!" Sachiko called out.

"What did you do to her?" Mari asked.

"Oh, little Yuuko here?" Kishibe asked. "She's special to our company, you see."

"How? She's just a normal girl!" Hope said.

"Hope, wait. That tone in her voice… Something's wrong." Sachiko said.

"Heeheehee… Hahahahaha!" Kishibe laughed maniacally.

"This presence… Everyone get back!" Dynasmon called from Arnice's Digivice.

"Fall back!" Ichiro commanded.

Rei Kishibe began floating in the air as she spun around and rose petals floated around her and what stood in her place was a pink knight with a pile bunker shield on her arm.

"It can't be… Crusadermon?!" Hope asked.

"Hahaha! At last, the Door of Judgement has opened. The world that you so love is now merging with the Digital World!" Crusadermon said.

"Why are you doing this?! The Royal Knights are supposed to protect the worlds!" Hope said.

"Hope, I know she was an ally of yours once, but I don't think she's willing to listen to us." David said.

"Yeah… and this one is the real deal." Hope said. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Crusadermon…" Dynasmon muttered.

"I'm sorry, Dynasmon. But she's not willing to listen to us. We have no choice." Hope said taking a stance. "We have to fight her."

"I understand. Be careful." Dynasmon said.

"This won't be easy." Al said.

"I'll fight too." Sachiko said drawing her blades as she sent out Rapidmon, Nefertimon and CannonBeemon. "This is my home too...and I will protect it!" she said. "(This data signature… What's going on?)"

"Let's do this!" Hope said.

"She's coming!" Al said.

"This is what the All Science Go Corporation was doing? On Tokyo of all places, just for a field test?" David asked drawing his blade. "This is unforgivable!"

"Such bravado. Let's see if you can actually match it." Crusadermon said.

"Come on." Hope said.

(Cue: Mad Dance-Tales of Graces F)

Crusadermon went on the attack. While most of them couldn't keep up, what she didn't expect was David moving swiftly, matching her blow for blow.

"Yeah! Get her, David! Show her who's boss!" Kazuichi called.

David dealt an uppercut swing before doing a backflip kick, sending her back a bit. His eye then started to glow as Soul Calibur Replica charged up. He planted it into the ground, sending an icy trail towards her, which eventually overcame her. David then snapped his fingers as the ice shattered, dealing massive damage.

"That was…" Selena said in surprise.

"A variation of your Diamond Dust. Sure, it wasn't as powerful, but…" David said.

"It was quite impressive. Well done." Selena said.

Crusadermon was getting up.

"Had enough yet, Crusadermon?" Hope said.

"Hmph, it's too early to fight seriously. But it doesn't matter! I will deal with you all later! Bwahahaha...ugh!" Crusadermon said suddenly clutching her head.

"What the…? What's happening to her?" David said.

"Crusadermon's original personality and Kishibe's mental data are constantly overlapping each other, as if fighting for control!" Sachiko said.

"Talk about multiple personalities. But that means Kishibe is still in there, somewhat." Hope said before Crusadermon disappeared into flower petals.

"Oh, that can't be good." David said.

"Oh my god…" Ace muttered in shock as Eater tentacles swarmed over Yuuko before a flash of light occured as she was attached to a large spider-like Eater.

"Yuuko!" Hope called. "What did that thing just do to her?!"

"It's beginning the absorption process! If we don't do something, that thing will fully absorb Yuuko!" Vera said.

"But if we take it down, we'll kill Yuuko. What are we gonna do?" Scott asked.

"Guys… This may sound crazy, but I've got an idea." Sachiko said. "If you can weaken it just enough, I'll… I'll Connect Jump into that thing and save Yuuko!"

"That sounds risky but...we gotta do it if we want to save her." Ace said.

(Cue- Location of Power- .Hack/G.U)

"Forgive us for this Yuuko…" Hope said. "Spectral Fist!" he said punching the Eater.

"I'm at full power...Phoenix Inferno!" Ace called as he launched a fireball in the shape of a Phoenix at the Eater's eye.

"O Melody beckoning them towards the abyss…" Tear chanted. "Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze." She sang as bubbles of darkness popped out underneath the Eater.

"That should be enough. Thanks." Sachiko said. "Well, see you guys." she said as she Connect Jumped.

Sachiko looked around as she flew across the Eater.

"It's all over…" she heard a voice utter.

"Yuuko? Can you hear me?" Sachiko called out.

"I can…" Yuuko said as she appeared.

"Yuuko! Hold on to me. I'm going to get you out of here." Sachiko said.

"Why? There's nothing else I can do. Everything I did was all for nothing. Nothing I did worked. This is the only solution I have left." Yuuko said.

"Don't say that! You can't just throw your life away!" Sachiko said.

"There's nothing else I can do. Everything I've done was all for nothing. Zaxon wouldn't listen to me, I couldn't protect EDEN, and worst of all, I lost my family. My father is still unconscious, and I lost my brother, Yuugo!" Yuuko said.

"Brother? Then… When we saw Yuugo in EDEN… It was really you, all this time?" Sachiko asked. "But...why? You know what, the why doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is, you haven't lost everything yet!"

"What haven't I lost?" Yuuko asked appearing.

"You still have us, your friends! Me, Nokia, Arata, Hope, Ace, David… All of us!" Sachiko said.

"You even have Fei." A voice said as TigerVespamon appeared.

"TigerVespamon? But how?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm here because Fei doesn't want Yuuko to lose herself either." TigerVespamon said. "Remember, you gave me to Fei. I am her partner, and she doesn't want you gone."

"Sachiko...TigerVespamon…" Yuuko's voice could be heard before it changed. "Sachiko, bring me back. I want to be with everyone again!"

Sachiko stretched out her hand for Yuuko, which she grabbed as they managed to pull themselves out of the Eater.

"They made it!" Hope said.

"Yuuko!" Fei screamed in tears as she ran up and hugged her friend.

Sachiko began to see flashes of the past in her mind again.

"Are you okay, Sachiko?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. I just had some flashbacks again." Sachiko said.

"All that aside, it's great that we saved Yuuko. And I've really never seen her this happy, she's like a totally different person." Hope noted as he saw Yuuko smile. "But I also can't help but wonder… who's commanding Crusadermon?"

"It's King Drasil." Dynasmon said.

"King Drasil?" Hope asked.

"The ruler of the Digital World and the commander of the Royal Knights. He is also named after the World Tree, Yggdrasil." Magnamon said.

"I...think it's best if we take this conversation to the agency." Ace said.

"Agreed." David said as he gets a phone call. "Dad?"

"David, are you alright?" Chikasu asked.

"Yeah, we're alright. What's going on?" David asked.

"Something really freaky. Take a look outside." Chikasu said.

"Holy...Crap." Kagura said as the group saw Digimon all over the city and the sky was dark orange as there was a hole with Digimon pouring out.

"Crusadermon actually did it, she opened a hole into the Digital World." Hope said.

"And now...the two worlds are merging." Ace said. "We need to regroup at the agency, quickly!"


	13. What is a Youth?

Before the group can decide their next move, they get a message from Nokia, telling them to meet her in Shibuya.

"Hey, we got your message Nokia. What's up?" Hope asked as they arrived.

"Well… After the you-know-what plan was put into motion, problems between humans and Digimon kept cropping up more and more. And the damage isn't getting any better." Nokia said. "If this keeps up, it'll get out of hand. Something has to be done, but… Sorry, but the Rebels have their hands full protecting these guys." she said motioning to a group of small Digimon. "I wanted to send them home to the Digital World before things could get worse."

"Eaters are still ravaging the Digital World. We no longer have a home…" Omnimon said.

"I thought that if I could protect Digimon and return them to their world, it would all work out. But I can't return them to the Digital World as it is now, and they'll get hurt if they stay here." Nokia said. "I just...don't know what to do anymore…"

"Then protect both worlds. Ours and theirs." Hope said. "And you won't be alone. We'll help too."

"I'd suggest looking for more Royal Knights, but I doubt some of them would listen to us." Sachiko said.

"The Royal Knights are sworn by a creed to protect all worlds." Omnimon said. "If they are unwilling to listen to reason, some force may be necessary."

"Yes. We may have no choice." Magnamon said as he, Dynasmon, and Jesmon appeared.

"Forgive me. It might be tough knowing your originals might be unwilling to cooperate." Omnimon said.

"Maybe so. But we will do everything in our power to help you and our partners." Jesmon said.

"So where do we go from here?" Ace asked. "If the worlds are merging, then there's a high chance of Digital Shifts that we dealt with are starting to pop back up."

"He's right. We can't afford to let our guards down when things are like this." David said.

"So, what's our next move?" Hope asked.

"Good question. The world's obviously in chaos, and we need to accomplish two goals. One, to find the other Royal Knights. And two, keep Tokyo safe." Sakura said.

"If we want any chance of completing goal 2, we have to close the Digital Spaces that have reappeared." Ace said.

"I've been doing some digging. Apparently, there's something going on at the Central Hospital." Vera said.

"Yuuko is heading there too. Apparently, it concerns a past employee." Tapu Bulu said.

"Then whaddya say we go and give our friend a hand?" Gemini asked.

The group soon meet up with Yuuko at the Hospital.

"Hi guys." Yuuko said. "I came here to look in on my brother. Would you...like to see him?"

"Sure." Sachiko said.

(Cue- Gentle Hands- Project X Zone 2)

As the group entered, they saw an exact look alike of Yuugo, except he had black hair like Yuuko.

"Yuugo…" Ace muttered.

"Up until now, I hadn't felt terribly sad, looking after my brother." Yuuko said. "No matter how I spoke to him or touched him, there was no response."

"Hmm… Do you think the Yuugo we kept seeing in EDEN was his soul?" Spade asked.

"It was...his account. Up until the Under Zero Incident, I've been using his account as a means of keeping his memory alive." Yuuko said.

"So that was you this whole time?" Mari asked.

"Yes. Sorry I deceived you all." Yuuko said.

"There is no need to apologize. You had your reasons, so we understand." Ace said. "I would've done the same if it was Spade…"

"But somehow… When Sachiko said that I hadn't lost everything yet, it made me feel that Yuugo is still alive, somewhere in cyberspace." Yuuko said. "That's why I intend to find the cause of the EDEN Syndrome, so that I can protect EDEN and save my brother. And hopefully, I can get Sachiko's body back too."

"There's always hope, Yuuko. And we're gonna help you find a cure." Hope said.

"Thank you. I consider this my way of repaying her for saving me." Yuuko said. "Sachiko…"

"Hm?" Sachiko asked.

"Remember what you said earlier, about Crusadermon fighting Rie for control? Please… Help her in any way you can." Yuuko said.

"It's gonna take a miracle, but… You got it." Sachiko said with a smile.

"Now, was there another reason you came here?" Yuuko asked. "I might be able to help in some way."

"Yeah. Apparently, one of Kamishiro's former employees got checked in here or so we heard." Shuichi said.

"Ah, yes. Yamashina was admitted in a state of mental confusion." Yuuko said. "Let's check his room number and see what it's about."

The groups along with Yuuko went to Yamashina's room and checked up on him.

"Wh-who are you? Oh… Oh, yes… My subordinate at Kamishiro?" Yamashina asked.

"Yep. That's him. Something's definitely up with this guy." David said.

"Yeah, I can definitely see something up. Guys acting like the boss of the company." Hope said.

"Just who are you guys? What would you have with me? I was betrayed… or did I betray someone?" Yamashina asked. "Something happened… eight years ago? And then… S-sorry. I can't remember anything."

"Just calm down. I'm connected to Kamishiro. I'm willing to help if I can." Yuuko said.

"Kami...shiro? That's right. I worked in the lab there...underground. I need to get to that lab. Can you take me to the Roppongi Underground Center?" Yamashina asked.

"Sure. Let's go." David said.

The group soon make their way to the lab in the Roppongi Underground Center.

"This place brings chills down my spine no matter how many times I come here." Sachiko said as Yamashina set himself on the chair.

"Hmm… Memories… So many memories…" Yamashina said. "Ah, there we are! We were scanning… uploading… rewriting… Mental data… That's right! My research was into the creation of mental data!"

"The creation of mental data? You created the technological basis for EDEN's systems?" Marco asked.

"It wasn't just me. There was someone with me… A joint researcher." Yamashina said. "S-Suedou! It's him! He's the one who wiped my memories!"

"Suedou? The guy we saw in the Digital Spaces?" Hope asked. "So I guess he wasn't a fan of sharing."

"I knew there was something off about him." Mari said.

The groups soon set up the memory procedure. After a while, they hear warning sirens.

"No way… The copied data is causing a Digital Shift?!" Vera asked. "I knew it. There's something built into his memory data, and it's blocking the removal of the protection. Sachiko, you know what to do!"

"Right! You guys see what you can do on your end!" Sachiko said as she did a Connect Jump. She then took a look at the scene. "This landscape is so familiar. Almost like Donkey Kong. Well, hopefully whoever is in charge of this shift doesn't send barrels at me."

Sachiko moved through the memory machine, fighting off rogue Digimon. It wasn't long before she reached the core of the program.

"Whoa, what the heck am I looking at?" Sachiko asked as she saw an alien like Digimon. "Well, time to get to work." She said bringing out Rapidmon, MegaSeadramon and WarGrowlmon.

"Alien Ray!" the alien digimon said firing its ray gun.

Wargrowlmon blocked with one of hits hatchets.

"Is that all you got?!" Rapidmon boasted.

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!" the alien said preparing to attack, but only blew a kiss at Sachiko.

"What the? What's with this guy?" Sachiko asked.

The alien then threw his hands down as meteors and planets suddenly flew at them.

"INCOMING!" Rapidmon yelled.

The shower of planets crashed down on Sachiko and her partners, the four barely able to survive the attack.

"Ugh… I had to ask…" Rapidmon groaned.

"(This guy is really hammering it down on us. I need to do something, quick!)" Sachiko thought. "(No… I have to stay strong! If I fall here… The Royal Knights...will destroy Tokyo! And...I won't be able to protect anyone. Not David, not Yuuko, not Nu… Not Terriermon!)"

Sachiko snaps out of her thoughts to find herself in an empty space.

"I have found you!" A deep voice boomed as three red dots glowed. A shadow then came and grabbed her.

"Come to me…" Sachiko said. "Come on… come on… Please, grant me strength! Strength that can protect everyone! Skeith!"

When the lights have faded, Sachiko was floating with a peculiar figure behind her.

"Huh? Wh-what is that?!" Vademon asked.

Sachiko was alight in a dark purple aura. "I finally got it. My...Awakening."

"Awakening? Wait, you're an Enhanced?!" Vademon asked as the figure dissipated and Sachiko healed her Digimon.

"That's right. Now, let's begin Round 2!" Sachiko said.

(Cue- .hack GU- Battle Theme)

"Rrraaaah… Alien Ray!" Vademon said fring at Sachiko.

"Chaotic Strike!" Sachiko said as she sent Vademon up and dealt a flurry of slashes before switching to her scythe. "Reaper's Dance!" She shouted as she struck, causing six dark pillars to emerge around Vademon, dealing massive damage and defeating it. As soon as she did, the Digital Shift dissipated and she was back in the lab. "Sorry if I kept you all too long."

"Sachiko… I can read your aura. Did you…?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I did." Sachiko said.

"The Terror of Death, Skeith." X said.

"I thought about how I wouldn't be able to protect everyone if the Royal Knights destroyed Tokyo, and...we managed to form a pact." Sachiko said trying to keep herself up. "Sorry. I kinda used too much energy back there."

"But we managed to help Yamashina at least. Let's head back to the agency so you can rest up." Ace said.

"Good idea." Sachiko said.

"By the way, while you were in there. We did some digging." David said. "Apparently, there was a closed beta test in EDEN eight years ago. Several hundred people volunteered for testing operations and gameplay. Unfortunately… Something went wrong."

"From what we've heard, five children participating in it fell unconscious due to unpredicted causes. Four of them survived, but the last one…" Tapu Lele trailed off.

"He became the EDEN Syndrome's first victim…" Sachiko said.

"You don't think…" Mari muttered.

"Yes. That might've been Yuugo." Sachiko said.

"Oh Color Gods…" Ace said.

"Damn… that's harsh." Hope said. "So Yuuko not only wants to find a cure for everyone else and her father… but more importantly… she wants to find a way to bring Yuugo back."

"Yeah, and we need to help her more than ever." Ace said before his comm beeped. "Yes Anna? Alright, I'll let the others know."

"What's going on?" David asked.

"It seems the Royal Knights are wandering through Tokyo." Ace said.

"So they've already begun to make their move." Miu said.

"Yeah. And she and Kyoko want us to go convince Magnamon." Ace said.

"According to scans, there are four clear targets." Vera said. "Gankoomon in Ueno, Kentaurosmon in EDEN, Magnamon in Shibuya, and Examon in Odaiba."

"Examon is way too powerful right now. Best we save him for last." David said. "Since Sachiko is the only one with Connect Jump, we'll take Kentaurosmon in case he tries anything. Hope, you head to Shibuya. Ace, that leaves you with Ueno."

"I see. We go for multiple knights at once. Smart." Hope said. "You can count on me bringing Magnamon over."

"I'll do my best trying to convince Gankoomon." Ace said before looking at his Digivice.

"Alright. Then let's get down to business!" David said.


	14. Parallel World

As the groups split up to track down the Royal Knights, Ace and Spirit Force headed to Ueno where Gankoomon was.

"Gonna be hard finding a Royal Knight around here. Especially when a lot of them look so human." Zero said.

"If we see a Digimon with a knight-like appearance. We'll have our Royal Knight." Ace said using his Digivice as a radar to try and locate Gankoomon. "Hmm?" He hummed as he looked to see a well built man that looked like a chief talking to a white dragon of some kind wearing a red scarf in front of a statue. "Bingo." He said as he and his group approached.

"Hmm?" the chief like man asked.

"Are you Gankoomon?" X asked.

"Hmm? Ah! The one who bears the mark of the Sun and Moon Gods, along with his companions." Gankoomon said. "I suppose you're wondering why I am here, correct?"

"Yes." Ace said.

"Right now, I am currently training Hackmon, so that I may pass my title of Royal Knight down to him." Gankoomon said as he turned his head to the white dragon creature.

"Please, Sir Gankoomon. Help us protect this world and stop King Drasil and Crusadermon from ending all of existence." Ace said.

"You show admirable confidence! Nephilims do indeed have a fighting spirit alongside humans!" Gankoomon said. "And yet, I must decline!"

"Well said, Master Gankoomon- wait, what?!" Hackmon asked.

"I have no interest in your quarrel with King Drasil or Crusadermon." Gankoomon said.

"So you'd rather let innocent humans and Digimon die?" Shanoa asked.

"Training my pupil is more important." Gankoomon said. "I don't care who's in charge, humans or Digimon! And yet..."

"Hmm?" Ace asked.

"I will help you if you will accede to my request." Gankoomon said.

"Request?" Aluche asked.

"Yes. I would ask that you all join me in training my disciple, Hackmon." Gankoomon said.

"What?! You want to have a Nephilim train me?! I've never trained with anyone but you, Master!" Hackmon said as Gankoomon stayed silent. "Master… Why are you handing me over to humans? Is it that I'm so weak? Have I betrayed your expectations of me? Really?! Master… Master! Master!"

"Noooooo!" Gankoomon yelled before he sent Hackmon flying.

"Yowwww!" Hackmon cried out.

"Hackmon, the "something" you spoke of may well be found with these people. Do not return to me until you find it!" Gankoomon said.

"Oh… Master…" Hackmon muttered.

"Train well! Together, the two of you must defeat BanchoLeomon! In doing so, you may well find your "something" that you seek." Gankoomon said.

"BanchoLeomon?" Axl asked.

"But...with my power… I could never beat BanchoLeomon!" Hackmon said.

"Wait, wait wait!" Marino interrupted. "Who's BanchoLeomon?"

Gankoomon crossed his arms. "Another Digimon with the title of chief, like me. He has been noted in the past for reaching beyond the mega level. Burst Mode, as two of your partners know it best."

Papelne and Stoj looked to their respective partners as they nodded in confirmation.

"A level beyond Mega? Incredible." Mari muttered.

"Is that why you're training Hackmon? So that he would have a chance to defeat him along with us?" Ace asked.

"No." Gankoomon said. "I am training Hackmon so that he can one day ascend to my status as a royal knight. He is still missing one thing though. That is why you all must take Hackmon with you to fight BanchoLeomon. Only then will Hackmon be closer." He said before running off.

"To think that Fang and Lala had a level that exceeded Mega…." Axl said.

"As Gankoomon said, it's called Burst Mode." MachGaogamon piped in. "It's a form of mine and Lilamon's that pushes our power to its absolute limit."

"Incredible. And you two are close to your Mega forms as well too." Papelne said.

Ace's comm beeped. "Go for Ace."

"A Digital Shift has occured at the museum. Investigate at once." Anna said.

"We're on it." Ace said before turning to Hackmon. "Hackmon would you be willing to come with us?"

"U-Um alright...I'll do my best." Hackmon said nervously.

"Alright. Let's head to the museum." Ace said as they headed to the museum as they saw the Digital Shift at the entrance.

"Looks like we found it." Zero said.

"Yeah. So, shall we?" Ace asked.

"Of course." Shanoa said as the group entered the museum and found half of it digitized.

"If we head in deeper, we might be able to find BanchoLeomon." Mari said prepping a Machine Gun.

"Let's go." Simon said.

The group delved further into the museum, fending off multiple Digimon along the way before arriving into a wide area as they saw a humanoid lion with an x shaped scar on its chest, wearing a gakuran around its shoulders.

"So...you've come." The humanoid lion said as he held a piece of grass in his fingers close to his mouth. "I suppose Gankoomon sent you to find me?"

"Yes. That's right." Ace said.

"Well, that figures." BanchoLeomon said. "Gaomon, Lalamon." he greeted.

"BanchoLeomon." MachGaogamon said as Lilamon nodded.

"Been a long time. Where are your real partners? Thomas, and Yoshi. And more importantly, where's the kid, Marcus?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"A lot has changed over time, BanchoLeomon. After the battle with King Drasil, we returned to the Digital World. And after a long time has passed, we came across our new partners. Papelne and Stoj. But we do not know where Marcus is since he came with us to the Digital World. I'm sorry." Lilamon explained.

"Hmm." BanchoLeomon said as he looked at Papelne and Stoj. "I can see why, you both have a Ultimate Bond with your partners, that's why you are able to maintain a higher form of Digivolution for a long time."

"Huh?" X asked.

"Normally, a Digimon doesn't stay in their higher forms of evolution for long periods of time. But due to your Ultimate Bond with your partners, your Digivolution is permanent unless your partners use their Digivices to revert you back to Rookie form." BanchoLeomon explained.

"I see." Mari said.

"But, enough with the small talk. I know why you're here." BanchoLeomon said. "You've brought Hackmon here to fight me."

"Yes. We are here to help him grow stronger so that he may ascend to status of Royal Knight." Azura said.

"He won't get anywhere fighting me. He's in his rookie form going up against a Mega Level Digimon." BanchoLeomon said. "Even if he does fight, he has yet to realize true strength."

"True strength?" Stoj asked.

"The strength to protect." Saki said.

"Strength to...protect?" Hackmon muttered as he thought back to what Gankoomon said to him. "I see...I was only training to become stronger. But that was wrong! The meaning behind fighting… The important thing… That's what it was! I will fight! To protect the person who supports me!"

"I see you are prepared. Then come at me with everything you got!" BanchoLeomon said.

"Yeah!" Hackmon said.

"Everyone, leave BanchoLeomon to me and Hackmon." Saki said.

"You got this, Saki!" Ojiro said.

(Cue- Saki's Theme- Onechanbara Z2 Chaos)

"Fifth Rush!" Hackmon called as he used his sturdy claws to slash at BanchoLeomon.

"Take this!" Saki yelled as she did a charge with the back of her arms before uppercutting.

"Impressive. Let's see you withstand this. Lion King Slash!" BanchoLeomon yelled as he pulled out a flaming Tantou and went to slash at Saki.

"Teen Ram!" Hackmon called as he spun his tail like a drill and thrust it into BanchoLeomon.

"My turn!" Saki called as she dashed in and exchanged blows with BanchoLeomon.

"I am impressed. Your strength...what drives it?" BanchoLeomon asked.

"The will to protect my friends, my leader, and most of all...my sister!" Saki yelled as she dealt a powerful punch into BanchoLeomon's chest pushing him back.

"I am...impressed. Well done. I will give your preparedness a passing grade." BanchoLeomon said as he kneeled on the ground.

"We...beat BanchoLeomon?!" Hackmon said in shock.

"That is because you've become a protector." A voice said as the group turned to see Gankoomon approach.

"M-Master!" Hackmon said.

"You have become stronger by training with me. But that alone is not enough to be a Royal Knight." Gankoomon said. "Only when one has both the power and volition to protect what is dear does the true path to Royal Knighthood open. There is nothing more you can gain by simply training with me."

"And that is why you have placed me in these people's care, yes, Master?" Hackmon asked.

"Indeed. Well worth the time." Gankoomon said as Hackmon began glowing before there was a flash of light.

And what stood in his place was a Digimon very familiar to Spirit Force.

"No way, that's…!" Spade muttered in shock.

"Jesmon!" Luke said.

"W-What's this? My body is…" Jesmon muttered.

"Tis the birth of a new Royal Knight, Jesmon! Follow in my footsteps, in my new form." Gankoomon said as Saki went and helped BanchoLeomon up.

"Your strength...it intrigues me. From now on, I shall accompany you as your partner." BanchoLeomon said as Saki nodded and a Digivice appeared in her hand.

"Wow, Saki! You scored bigtime!" Aya said.

"I have all of you to thank as well. As promised, I and Jesmon shall help you stop King Drasil and Crusadermon. Until then." Gankoomon said as he and Jesmon disappeared.

"Well, that's that on our end. Let's head back to the Agency while I contact Hope and David." Ace said as he and his group headed back to the Agency.

With the Shining Hope Squad…

"Alright, great job Ace. Were just arriving to Magnamon's location now." Hope said as they arrived in Shibuya. "David, where was he last sighted in Shibuya?" he asked over his comm.

"He should be somewhere in the underground subway station." David said.

"Thanks David. Good luck in your search for Kentaurosmon." Hope wished. "Ace, we'll meet back up at the Agency after I'm done." he said to Ace.

"Alright. Be careful and good luck." Ace said.

"Okay guys. Let's get to looking around the Shibuya Undergound." Hope said.

"The whole subway's pretty big. It'll take awhile to find him." Vashyron said.

"Exactly why Magnamon would go and hide in there, it's very complex and has a lot of connecting stations." Mahiru saiud.

"We'd better not mess up here." Zephyr said.

The group got to looking around the Shibuya Underground, which turned back into a Digital Space thanks to the merging. It wasn't long before they were deep in the system itself.

"Helloooo? Magnamon?!" Akane asked.

"I don't think he's gonna fall for that, Akane." Hope said. "Man, just where is this guy?"

"He could probably be at the very core of the Digital Shift itself. We're close. I hope so, anyway." Kendo implied.

"I hope you're right." Hope said as they reached the core in due time. "Hello?! Is there a Digimon by the name of Magnamon here? We've come to ask for the Assistance of the Royal Knights!" he called.

"I hear you, I hear you. No need to shout." a voice said as a figure in gold armor appeared. "Hope? Is that you? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Wait… you know him?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Of course. We were allies long ago." Magnamon said.

"You remember me all the way back from Ylisse… that's incredible." Hope said.

"So you two were comrades once?" Ace asked from the comms.

"Well, yeah. It was back when the Seven Demon Lords were released and I was just a Rookie in the hero business. It's surprising to me because Lucas said that Magnamon and the other Holy Knights during that time were copies of the real ones." Hope explained.

"Yeah, he wasn't very specific about that." David said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Lucas said that he was tasked with gathering data bits of the real Royal Knights. The ones your team has are the fakes, or so he said… I don't know, we couldn't get much out of him." David said.

"Ugh… This is so confusing!" Ace said.

"Unfortunately, not everyone in the Royal Knights may consider it a happy reunion." Magnamon said.

"Right, Crusadermon acted like she didn't even remember Hope. But… with that one moment before she left…" David said.

"Anyway, Magnamon. We need your help again." Hope said. "It's King Drasil, he…" 

"I know. He's planning to destroy the human world." Magnamon said.

"Well if you know already, does that mean you'll help us?" Leanne asked.

"Honestly, I am still of two minds. The destruction the Eaters unleashed on our world was caused by the cyberspace that humans created. Many Digimon believe that the reason such hideous things were born lies in the human heart." Magnamon said.

"We understand. It's hard for us to speak for the whole of humanity on that point." David said. "But… Surely, it would've been a lot easier for all of us too if the Royal Knights joined forces with us to resolve this predicament."

"Heh. You have a noble heart. Unfortunately, King Drasil doesn't see it that way." Magnamon said.

"Isn't there a way to try and convince him? We have to do something about the Eaters if we want to save both worlds." Ace said.

"Hmm… There might be a way." David said. "This may sound crazy, but...it might be possible to resolve this without killing any of the Royal Knights."

"Are you serious? Is that even possible?" Sero asked.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"The Royal Knights are sworn by a creed to protect all worlds. We'll just have to remind them of that." David said. "However, there are cases like Examon, who is already bugged up by the Eaters. Not only that, but Leopardmon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Craniamon might not agree to it as they are now."

"That sounds like one heck of a gamble. Do you think we can pull this off?" Sachiko asked.

"I think it's possible to do it. If David thinks we can convince the Royal Knights and get them back to their senses, then I 100% agree with him." Hope said. "How about you, Ace?"

"Yeah, we have to do whatever it takes." Ace said. "There's already so much at stake right now, and we can't let the world be destroyed."

"In that case, if you all can convince the others to come back to defending the world, then I'll believe you can do it." Magnamon said "When the time comes to fight King Drasil and Crusadermon, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Lord Magnamon." Ace said.

"Turning your back on your own brethren, Magnamon?" a voice asked as Dynasmon landed behind them. "You disgust me."

"Dynasmon!" Hope said.

"Dynasmon?!" Arnice asked in shock.

"The other one, Arnice. Looks like he followed us." Hope said. "So, come to take us out, Dynasmon?"

"I am here to stop you from corrupting my brethren. As ordered by Leopardmon." Dynasmon said.

"I figured you'd act that way. Though it's going to be hard telling you and another Dynasmon apart." Hope said.

"Dynasmon, although it's true that humanity as a species are foolish, not all of them are like that!" Magnamon said. "I'm willing to gamble on those standing here with pure hearts that they can reunite us and bring an end to this crisis."

"Very well." Dynasmon said. "Then you may die with them!" he charged.

Zephyr fired his guns at Dynasmon, which made him stop.

"Sorry, but you're not getting your hands on him!" Zephyr said.

"It's one thing to have a Royal Knight fight by our side. It's another thing to have one be focused on exterminating humans." Hope said.

"Such...is the fate of those who live in these times." Dynasmon said. "DNA Disintegrator!"

Dynasmon fired energy shots from his hands that nearly hit the others.

Nu donned her armor and launched her blades at Dynasmon as they parried with his own claws. Hope took the chance to get in close and strike him in the stomach, Followed by a quick Iaido slash from Sakura and a barrage of shots from Team Vashyron.

"Well we humans have a few tricks up our sleeves. Don't underestimate us." Sakura said.

"Such coordination. I didn't not expect this." Dynasmon said.

"Black Cat Waltz!" Erica called as she tossed her dress to show her performance outfit.

(Cue- Sakura Wars 3 theme- Project X Zone)

Erica pulled out her hammer as she struck at Dynasmon as Gemini added in a couple of strikes from her katana.

"Sacre De Lumiere!" Erica called as she held a small cross and held it up to the air as six pillars of light danced around her and damaged Dynasmon.

"Mifune Sword Style: Secret Blade Skill!" Gemini said. "Haaaaaaah! It's the Rumblin...Wheel!" she said launching a huge fireball at Dynasmon which exploded on contact.

"How's that?" Vashyron asked.

"I didn't expect this kind of resistance. It pains me, but I have no choice but to withdraw for now." Dynasmon said as he vanished.

"Alright!" Gemini said. 

"This won't be the last we see him. He'll be back." Hope said checking his comm. "David, you just about done finding Kentaurosmon?"

With the Brave Adventurers….

"Almost. Just had to make a few stops first." David said. "One of them included Yuuko facing her brother's avatar… It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay, can't wait to hear it. So, you have a fix on Kentaurosmon's location in EDEN?" Hope asked.

"Sort of. He's going so fast that no one can see him." David said.

"Hmmm, that's tough… I know! Why don't you use Zone Speed and see if you can spot him while time's slowed down?" Hope suggested.

"It'll take some energy, but it's worth a shot. Zone Speed..." David said as he used Zone Speed as he saw a centaur like figure in armor. "Gotcha." he said as he fired ice crystals at the figure. "Time has begun to resume."

Time resumed as the spikes hit the Royal Knight as he lost his momentum and slowed down.

"Impressive." Kentaurosmon said. "You stopped time so that you can catch me."

"This is a trump card of mine. I try not to use it too often." David said. "Anyway, we're here because there's something we feel should be discussed."

"You need our strength to go against King Drasil, correct?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"That's the jist of it, yes. The Royal Knights are not the enemies we should be fighting, the Eaters are. But… We're having a hard time convincing them of that." David said.

"Tell me something. Do you believe I am on the side of Crusadermon and my king?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"Honestly, we can't really tell. The Royal Knights are splintered." Sachiko said. "One side wants to help humanity and Digimon overcome the crisis together, while the other wants to eradicate Tokyo."

"Though, judging from your question, we can tell that you don't have a personal stance in all of this, a neutral party." David said.

"Indeed. But if you want to convince me to help, you need to catch me. You stopped me once. Don't think you can counter my speed again." Kentaurosmon said. "I should tell you this…. I am with Leopardmon."

"Yep. Thought as much." David said.

"Unless you can find a way to rival me, you will not stop my rampage. Know this. There is only one with greater speed than mine." Kentaurosmon said before he accelerated again.

"Did you get all that, David?" Hope asked coming in through the comm.

"Yep. I have been working on my speed since the Training Camp, but… I don't know if it'll be enough." David said. "Anna, can you see if you can get a hold of UlforceVeedramon?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." Anna said. "What?! This is impossible…!"

"What's wrong Anna? Did you find him?" Sero asked.

"I did but...someone stole his power. And you're not gonna believe who it is...Barbamon." Anna said.

"Barbamon?! Even he's back?!" Hope asked.

"One of the Seven Demon Lords? But I thought he was dead." Ace said.

"Looks like the Seven Demon Lords are back too. This can't be good…" David said. "Where can we find him?"

"He's in the Shinjuku Digital Shift. I'll contact UlforceVeedramon's partner to meet you there." Anna said.

"Roger that. Hunting a Demon Lord… I've never been so happy to be back home." David said.

"Well I do find something odd about this. It is Barbamon, and yet it's not. Try to find something out when you run into him and see if he's the real deal." Anna said.

"Roger." David said.

The group proceeded through the Shinjuku Digital Shift, where they encountered a green-haired girl in a black hoodie who had a Veemon next to her.

"You the one Anna called in?" David asked.

"Yup! I'm Rina Shinomiya, and this is my partner, Veevee!" Rina said cheerfully.

"Nice to meetcha!" Veevee said.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, I've been hearing that you've been having a bit of a Demon Lord problem." David said.

"Oh yeah, Barbamon. That Demon Lord jerk went and stole my partner's power for his own! And I needed someone to help me get it back. Who else but the famous Demon Hunter, David Ishihara?" Rina said.

"I see that Anna let you in on that bit, too." David said.

"Sorry about that, David. I had to let her know who would be coming to help her on this." Anna said.

"Fair enough." David said. "So, shall we get going?"

"Absolutely!" Rina said.

The group along with Rina delved further into the Digital Shift until they reached the core where they saw Barbamon waiting for them.

"So, you're Barbamon." David said.

"I am." Barbamon said.

"Good. Then you know why we're here." David said. "Though, it's kind of strange… The Demon Lords are supposed to be dead. Are you from a parallel universe, perhaps?"

"Good Question. The other UlforceVeedramon you sought wasn't from my world." Barbamon said.

"Figured as much. He must be stuck in the rift when Crusadermon opened the gate." Sachiko said.

"You're gonna hand back the data you stole from Veevee, or else." Jude said.

"Oh yeah. One more thing to take note of before we start." David said drawing his sword. "I...am a Demon Hunter!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Barbamon said. "Demon Hunter or not, you will all be mine!"

"Bring it!" Leia said.

"Freeze Lancer!" David said as he shoots ice crystals at Barbamon.

"Dark Inferno!" Barbamon called countering David's ice with black flames. "Ice has no effect on fire, as fire melts ice."

"Uh… I think I ended up freezing your brain." David said.

"Hm?" Barbamon asked as the crystals punched through the flames as they hit him dead on. "Impossible!"

"This coming from an RPG player. Ice counts as Water in some circles." David said. "Your mistake is not realizing this."

"Why you…!" Barbamon said. "Then try this! Greedy Wand!" he called swinging his staff.

David clashes with his sword, knocking the staff out of Barbamon's hands as he stabs him.

Barbamon gagged, and tried to grab his staff in an attempt to use Death Lure on David, but David kept hold of his sword in Barbamon's chest.

"Now is the time of your demise!" David said as he slashes across.

Barbamon screamed as he was sliced in half, disintegrating into data.

"Phew… That should do it." David said.

"Alright, way to go!" Rina cheered.

"Barbamon's signature has completely vanished. Well done." Anna said through the comm.

"That means Veevee should get his data back, right?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "Once he's back to full power, you'll be able to catch Kentaurosmon."

"Alright. Let's head back to EDEN and set things straight with Kentaurosmon." David said.

"Maybe you should come back to the agency first to rest up." Hope said. "Nothing wrong with a break."

"The longer we wait this out, the more damage Kentaurosmon is gonna cause." David said. "I know you're looking out for us, but I'm seeing this through to the end."

"We understand, David. Go on and take care of this ASAP, we'll be waiting at the agency for you." Ace said.

"Thanks. See you guys in a bit." David said.

The group returns to EDEN, a fully Digivolved UlforceVeedramon in tow, and meet Kentaurosmon again.

"We're back." David said.

"I see you have brought UlforceVeedramon with you. So you've heeded my advice." Kentaurosmon said. "However, don't think you can win so easily!"

"We'll see about that. You might even be surprised." David said. "Let's go, Veevee!"

"Right!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"To start things off." David said as he fired icicles at Kentaurosmon, though only one of them hit. David then took this moment to charge up his legs.

UlforceVeedramon kept Kentaurosmon on his toes as the two dashed around EDEN, clashing with each other.

David used his eyes to keep up with the two as he started to make a dash with his feet coated in ice.

"What's this now?" Kentaurosmon asked looking at David.

David made a leap and dealt an icy kick at Kentaurosmon. He connected on the button as the Royal Knight reeled.

"Phew… I've really been working on that. Been working on my natural speed since I was in the UA Training Camp." David said.

"I'm impressed by that innovation." Kentaurosmon said.

"That is when I really push myself." David said. "I was a star athlete back in the day, so pushing my limits was my top priority."

"I see." Kentaurosmon said.

"So, feel like it's calmed you down now?" David asked.

"Yes, I feel like my head is cleared. Thank you." Kentaurosmon said. "You see, in reality I was confused, which was the reason for my behavior. I hope I didn't destroy anything in my actions."

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad we were able to help in some way." David said.

"If you need our help, just give us a ring." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thanks." David said.

"Phew, glad that's over and done with. Let's head back to the agency." Kaito said.

"Agreed. We should let the others in on what happened." Francisca said.

"Alright. We've got some more Royal Knights on our side. It won't be long now…" David said.


	15. Diver City-Isle of Dragons

"So we have most of the Royal Knights on our side. That only leaves, Gallantmon and Craniamon. Though we may have a bit of trouble with Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Leopardmon. Am I missing anyone?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, Examon. Though, he's a class all on his own." David said.

"Are you talking about that gigantic dragon that flew out of the portal to the Digital World?" Ace asked.

"That's the one." Sachiko said.

"He's almost as big as Bahamut. He will definitely be a difficult Digimon to reason with." Ace said.

"Especially since he's been corroded with all those Eaters." Miu said.

"Then we need to help him. If those Eaters have affected him in someway, he might not have full control of himself." Siegfried said.

"Not only that, but Leopardmon has no doubt been keeping track of our movements. We can't afford to let our guards down." Mayumi said.

"By the way...has anyone seen Arata lately?" Simon asked.

"No. He's been missing in action ever since the portal opened. I'm starting to get worried about him." Sachiko said.

"Have you been able to recall any lost memories recently?" Mari asked.

"Kind of. A...little girl with a Kapurimon. Not sure what that's about, but it seemed important." Sachiko said.

"So, do we go to find Gallantmon and Craniamon next? Or do we go to help Examon?" Hope asked.

"Why don't we do both? According to sources, Craniamon seems to be supplying Examon with power." Vera said.

"So, once Craniamon stops supplying Examon, he'll be easier to defeat and saved. I see where you're going with this." David said.

"I'll search for Gallantmon." Ace said.

"My group will hold off Examon. Hope, that leaves you with stopping Craniamon. Meet up with us in Odaiba as soon as you can." David said.

"Good luck out there everyone, and be careful." Anna said.

With Spirit Force…

The group was currently in Shibuya in search of Gallantmon, but to no luck.

"Sir Gallantmon, if you can hear me, I must speak with you, please!" Ace called out.

"Where is he?" Palpene asked. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"I'm not sure. But something doesn't feel right…" Al said.

"David and the others are strong, but they won't be able to hold Examon back for long." Ace said. "Do you see anything on the radar, Anna?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Anna said.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you people here." A familiar voice said as the group turned to see Arata.

"Arata! Thank goodness! We were so worried about you." Kohaku said. "Wait… What's that stuff on your arm?"

Arata's arm looked to be black and white as it looked a bit like an Eater's arm.

"Arata...what the hell did you do?" Hisui asked.

"This is the power Suedou gave me. I'll eat you… More, more, I'll eat you!" Arata said.

"How wretched." A voice said as a white knight with red platings holding a lance and shield appeared.

"?! Who's that?" Arata asked.

"I came because I felt a strange presence… I wasn't expecting this horrifying form I see now. You are no longer a person!" The knight said.

"Are you...Gallantmon?" X said.

"And what of it? Being human wasn't enough. So I just went beyond humanity!" Arata said.

"I see. Then I must defeat you. I will at least try to be gentle!" Gallantmon said.

"Please wait, Sir Gallantmon! It doesn't have to be like this!" Ace said.

"Don't interfere! Even if he was your friend, emotional involvement will add to the confusion!" Gallantmon said. "Your actions only hasten his fall into darkness! You should know that his death would be a mercy!"

"Quit yammering and come for me, if you're coming! I haven't tried a Royal Knight… I want a taste!" Arata said.

Gallantmon went in to attack only for his attacks to miss as Arata retaliated with his Eater arm and attacked.

"What manner of lunacy is this?! Where is he getting this power from?" Gallantmon asked.

"Haha… Hahahahaha! It's incredible… Incredible! This is my power!" Arata said.

"Arata please stop! This isn't you! Think about your friends, Nokia, and Sachiko! How would they feel if they saw you like this?" Ace said.

"...It doesn't matter! As long as I keep eating, I'll have more power! Until we meet again. Hahahahaha!" Arata said before running off.

"Arata, wait!" Ace called out before turning to Gallantmon. "Sir Gallantmon, I know this is a bad time but we need your help in saving Examon. Will you help us?"

"Omnimon is a good comrade of mine. I would've been on board even if you didn't ask of me." Gallantmon said.

"Thank you." Ace said before he contacted the others. "Guys...Gallantmon is willing to help us. But we've got another situation on our hands…"

"It's Arata, isn't it? I knew it…" Sachiko said.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Sachiko. But it seems the Eater program is influencing him." Ace said.

"I just don't get it. Arata hates Suedou's guts! Why would he work with him?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm not sure, but the next time we see Suedou, I'm gonna force the answers out of him." Ace said.

"Make sure you save some for us. Hope, how are things going on your end?" Sachiko asked.

With the Shining Hope Squad…

"Making good progress, we've just arrived to Craniamon's location to cut him off." Hope said. "I'm hoping we can break through his defenses, or convincing diplomatically."

"Where was he last seen, Sachiko?" Gemini asked.

"According to Vera, Kowloon Lv. 5." Sachiko said.

"Gotcha." Hope said as they proceeded upwards through Kowloon until reaching level 5.

"Alright, we're here. Now where's Craniamon?" Akane asked.

"According to Vera, he should be around here somewhere…" Hope said looking around.

"Cease your searching." a voice said as a knight with a twin sided spear approached. "I am right here."

"Well, you saved us the trouble of looking." Hope said. "Now, you wanna explain why you're giving Examon all this power?"

"It's simple. I want to tip his corruption. Examon will be a destructive force for King Drasil. In his state, he will wipe out the entire human race." Craniamon explained.

"You know this is wrong. Humans never did Digimon any harm." Ichiro said. "Who are you serving? King Drasil, or the Eaters?"

Craniamon then stopped and thought. "My loyalty, to King Drasil, or the Eaters?"

"Ichiro, I think you may be on to something." Hope said ringing David up. "David, Ichiro just questioned Craniamon's loyalty. He may be serving the Eaters by feeding Examon all this power, not King Drasil."

"No. I'm getting some kind of interference. It might be...mind control." David said. "I think Craniamon is starting to resist it. You know what to do."

"Oh yeah." Hope said. "Craniamon, we're going to help you!"

"Help me if you can. Just try and break through my defense!" Craniamon said. "But I'd prefer if I fight a single opponent."

"A duel, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I believe in a fair fight." Craniamon said.

"In that case, I'll take a crack at ya!" Flamberge said drawing her sword.

"You've got this, Berge. Go for it!" Francisca said.

"Admirable courage." Craniamon said wielding his lance. "Shock Ringer!" he said spinning his lance and emitting sonic waves which caused Flamberge to dance a little.

"What the heck is going on?" Flamberge asked.

"You are already in the trap of my power. Now while you dance uncontrollably, I will erase your data from existence!" Craniamon said.

"Oh, hell no!" Flamberge said as she as she stopped dancing. With a yell, she exuded a flaming aura and blasted the shockwave away. She then went on the attack by summoning her blades and Cannon.

"Power of Breath!" Craniamon said guarding from all directions with his invincible shield. For three seconds he defended until Flamberge's attacks seemingly stopped. "I told you. You can't break me."

"I'm not trying to." Flamberge said as her Salamander Shooter was fully charged. "I just wanted to time out your perfect defense! Eat this! Molten Meteor Shower!" she yelled as a barrage of fireballs battered Craniamon.

"This power is incredible…" Craniamon said as Flamberge charged.

"It's time!" Flamberge said as her sword grew. "Strife, Evil, Hate, Darkness! With this sword, I'll burn it all away!" she called slashing at Craniamon from every direction. "You're finished! Judgement Inferno!" she said doing a final cut which resulted in a fiery explosive pillar.

"Alright, Berge!" Hope cheered. "Did you see that, Fransisca?!"

"I did. That was amazing!" Francisca said.

"Phew…" Flamberge said as Craniamon took a kneel. "Feel better now, Craniamon?"

"Yes...much." Craniamon said. "Thank you. You've freed me."

"Freed you? So you were mind controlled?" Hope asked.

"The Eaters. Their influence was strong. Once I had doubts about humans being truly evil, they took the chance to corrupt me." Craniamon said.

"I see. I'm glad we had the chance to free you. But Examon…" Hope said. "How is he?"

"He's still up, but he's severely weakened." David said. "I think we might have a chance now."

"So we can save him now? That's great." Hope said. "Let's go help him right now!"

With the Brave Adventurers, they were holding off Examon. Thanks to the Shining Hope Squad's efforts, Examon was drastically weakened and started resisting the Eaters.

"Alright, he's fighting it. Just a little more, guys!" Jude said.

"You heard him, go!" David said as the group was launching their projectile attacks at Examon.

"Rrraaaaah!" Examon said trying to fight back with his lance. "You can't stop me, even if I'm weakened!"

"That's what they all say." David said.

"I've got this." Sectonia said as a magic circle appears below Examon. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who open the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning!" she chanted as particles of lightning rise over Examon. "This ends now! Indignation!" she shouted as a giant lightning bolt struck Examon.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Examon cried as he took the lightning. He soon crashed to the ground, where he was downsized considerably.

"I think that was a lot more than he can handle." Francisca said. "You doing okay down there, big guy?"

"Yep… I'm good." Examon said.

"Phew… I was worried I accidentally killed him for a moment there." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, but he's survived tougher stuff than that." Leia said.

"Now that we've saved Examon, all that's left are the Digimon on the side of Drasil." Zelos said.

"Yep. It won't be long now." Sachiko said.

"I just got a message...from Crusadermon." Vera said. "She said that she's waiting for Sachiko in the Akihabara Digital Shift. There's something she wants to discuss...alone."

"I have a feeling I know what this is about…" Sachiko said.

"Just relax. You've got this." David said.

"Thanks. Everyone… I'll see you all in a bit." Sachiko said as she headed off.


	16. Recollection

Sachiko arrives in the Akihabara Digital Shift. After a few battles on the way, she arrives at the deepest part.

"I'm here. You said that there was something you wanted to discuss?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes there is." Crusadermon said.

"Crusadermon… I can already tell there's something going on with you. You wouldn't have called me out here if it wasn't about something important." Sachiko said.

"It's nothing to be serious abou...grrrk…" Crusadermon said as she glitched, suddenly Rei was speaking. "No, she needs to know this, please tell her! Grrk…! Quiet you fool!"

"Kishibe…! So, it's true…" Sachiko said. "Your mental data has created a separate personality inside Crusadermon. And what was it that I need to know? Tell me what's going on!"

"You don't need to know any...grk… no, she does need to know, tell her!" Crusadermon and Kishibe fought until Crusadermon gave in. "Fine… I'll tell her. Sachiko. There is something that you need to know… That day, eight years ago… The Eaters came and invaded our Digital World, by following you."

"Wh-what? That's impossible… I don't remember anything about that!" Sachiko said. "But… Eight years ago… Are you talking about the EDEN beta test?"

It was Kishibe that spoke. "That's right! Nokia, Yuugo, Yuuko, Arata, and you. The five of you found the gateway into the Digital World and brought ruin onto it."

"Then you're saying… This whole incident, the EDEN Syndrome, the Eaters spilling into the real world, the Digital Shifts, the Royal Knights invading Tokyo, I'm responsible for everything that's happened?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, indeed. And all because you failed to save poor Yuugo." Kishibe said.

"So now you see why we made way for the invasion of your world." Crusadermon said. "We want to bring judgement to your world."

"There's just one thing I still don't get." Sachiko said. "If I was the one that caused all of this, why didn't you just come after me? Why involve everyone in this?"

"Because, because of what you did, we despise all of humanity." Crusadermon said.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. Everything that I've done was done by her hands." Kishibe spoke up.

"So it's all Crusadermon and you're not guilty of anything? Do you really think I would fall for such an obvious lie?" Sachiko asked.

"Hm? What was that?" Kishibe asked.

"Crusadermon is a Royal Knight, sworn by a creed to protect the balance of all worlds. Your vile tendencies corrupted her, turned her into a knight of destruction. That cannot be ignored." Sachiko said as she took up arms. "If this whole incident is indeed my fault, then there's still a chance I can make things right. And the first order of business...is saving Crusadermon!"

"Save me… save… us?" Crusadermon said as she and Rei phased in and out. "But why save me… us?"

"Because… I can vaguely remember it, but...during one of my flashbacks, I saw a girl with a Kapurimon." Sachiko said. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"It… it.. Was.." Crusadermon said.

"I… I can't believe... I can't believe I couldn't remember this until now. We actually had met before, back in the EDEN beta test. I reached out to you because you were shy and away from the others. I didn't realize it back then, but…" Sachiko started.

"Why.. do you believe we...I can still be saved?" Crusadermon asked.

"Because it's not right for you and the other Royal Knights to die just to protect our own world." Sachiko said. "Plus… You really don't believe that our world is worth destroying, do you? I'd say that Kishibe needs to work on her acting skills. But… I think you yourself know the real reason why."

"I know why…?" Crusadermon asked.

"It's because on that day… We were meant to be partners." Sachiko said.

"Partners…."

"And there's one thing I want you to do to make that happen, Kishibe." Sachiko said.

"What's that?" Kishibe asked.

"That...is for you to get out of Crusadermon's body right now!" Sachiko said as her aura spiked.

"No..NO!" Kishibe said. "Crusadermon is mine!"

"For mental data, you sure are stubborn." Sachiko said. "Very well then. If you won't leave her body willingly..." she said as she brought out Rapidmon, MegaSeadramon and Pegasusmon. "...then we'll just have to force you out!"

"I'll break you!" Crusadermon said.

(Cue- Sullied Grace- Kirby: Planet Robobot)

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon beginning to attack with the blades on her body.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon siad buffeting Crusadermon with his guns. "Go, MegaSeadramon!"

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon called blasting Crusadermon with a lightning bolt.

"I won't lose! I will save the Digimon!" Crusadermon said. "Scarlet Tempest!"

Crusadermon summoned a whirlwind before getting in close. "Fist of Athena!" she said blasting the three digimon back. "Come on, Sachiko, fight me! Don't hide behind the Digimon that you send out to do your bidding!"

"I had a feeling I'll end up joining the fight myself anyway.." Sachiko said as she readied her blades. "Whirlwind!" she said as she landed a flurry of attacks that finished with a spinning slash attack before switching to her broadsword. "Twin Moons!" she called as she did an X-slash.

"You won't... beat...MEEEEEEEE-E-E-E!" Crusadermon yelled starting to split.

"What the… What's going on?" Rapidmon asked.

"This rise in energy…! She's about to…" Sachiko started.

With one final scream, Crusadermon and Rie split into two.

"Sachiko! Crusadermon can't survive without a host body, scan her into your digivice!" Pegasusmon said.

"Alright!" Sachiko said as she did just that.

"Why didn't you just… kill me?" Crusadermon asked from inside Sachiko's digivice.

"I'd ask you why you're being suicidal, but… It looks like I have bigger problems to deal with it." Sachiko said looking at Kishibe, who now looks like Crusadermon, except the armor is black instead of pink. "What the… That's kind of freaky. What am I even seeing?"

"You've really...done it now!" Kishibe said. "Although, calling me Crusadermon is kind of redundant now. Might want to make a new name for myself now. I'm thinking… ChaosCrusadermon. How does that sound?"

"Sounds...kind of fitting." Sachiko said. "Anyway, since you're out of Crusadermon's systems, now I don't need to worry about holding back!"

"Bring it on!" ChaosCrusadermon said.

"I hope you don't mind, Crusadermon." Sachiko said.

"No, I don't mind. Take her down." Crusadermon said.

"With pleasure." Sachiko said. "Now, let's begin Round 2." she said bringing out her broadsword. "Tiger Blitz!" she called as she dealt a thrust, then an upward slash. "Bone Crusher!" she called as she dealt a spinning slash and then a side slash in the opposite direction.

"Laser Lattice!" ChaosCrusadermon called firing an energy net.

Sachiko switched to her scythe. "Heavenly Wheel!" she called as she dealt an upward slash, jumps into the air, and does a spin slash.

"Fist of Athena!" ChaosCrusadermon called going for her shockwave punch attack again with her Pile Bunker.

"Just what I was waiting for." Sachiko said as she switched to twin blades in which her aura spiked. "Ghost Falcon!" she called as she does several backflips in the air before firing a multitude of shots.

"AAAARGH!" ChaosCrusadermon said taking all the shots and kneeling on the ground.

"Phew… That was a lot more close than I thought it would be." Sachiko said.

"Well? Go ahead. Finish it!" ChaosCrusadermon said.

Sachiko's aura spike again as a cannon appeared on her arm. "Farewell… Kishibe. Data Drain!" she said as she fired a ball of energy at ChaosCrusadermon.

"Goodbye, Dear Sachiko…" ChaosCrusadermon uttered before taking the brunt of the blast and reduced to data, draining away into Sachiko's arm.

"That should do it." Sachiko said. "When I went after you, I didn't expect all of this. I'm sorry… This whole incident is my fault. If there was any way I could make amends for it, I could, but…"

"True, this incident was your fault." Crusadermon said from Sachiko's digivice. "But now you have a chance to make things right. And I'll help you correct the mistake you made. Will you allow me to… partner?"

"Of course. It would be an honor." Sachiko said. "Speaking of which, I should head back. The others are probably worried." she said as she headed out.

Upon returning to the Agency, Sachiko and Crusadermon fill the others in on everything that happened, and Sachiko's memories.

"...So you, Arata, Nokia, Yuuko, and Yuugo were childhood friends. But after what happened to Yuugo...I'm sorry you went through all that." Ace said.

"That wasn't all. As she fled, she proclaimed that she would come back and save him, no matter what it took." Crusadermon said.

"But the only reason I couldn't remember was because of Suedou wiping everyone's memories of the incident." Sachiko said.

"That weasel, he's definitely up to something. But I'm not sure what it is yet." Ace said.

"Still, I hope this new development doesn't change things between us, Rapidmon." Sachiko said.

"Still, all that's left are Leopardmon and Dynasmon. No doubt they're getting desperate." David said.

"If that's the case, then we have to strike them now, while they're vulnerable. We won't get another possible chance like this." Hope said.

"Before I sent that message to Vera, they told me to report back to the Metropolitan Building once I was finished up." Crusadermon said.

"That must be where they're heading now." David said. "I can sense a lot of power emanating at the top. I think Leopardmon is going to go for a last-ditch plan to nuke Tokyo. There's only one way we can counter something like that. And that's if someone can gather all of the tamers and hackers they can find and set up a hack spot in every single terminal in Tokyo."

"You and Sachiko have to go up there anyway, so you can leave that task to us." Scott said.

"Alright. Meet us at the top of the Metropolitan Building when you're finished up." David said.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are on the cusp of the final battle?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay calm and steady your nerves. Cooperate with Nokia in this task. No one can lead the Rebels like she can." David said.

"Alright. Leave the surface to us!" Lloyd said.

"Is everyone ready? Then let's get down to business." David said.


	17. Lion Knight of the Round

Sachiko and David made it to the front of the Metropolitan Building alongside a black armored Digimon.

"Still taking in the fact that it's really you, Kyoko. I never really would've guessed. Emi has quite the taste in friends, I see." David said.

"Forgive me for keeping this a secret, but I couldn't afford to have the public go into a panic." Kyoko said. "I was going to reveal this when Sachiko was fighting Crusadermon, but considering how she handled it, it seemed that it wasn't necessary."

"I hardly would've believed it myself. I'm even more surprised that you managed it by yourself." David said.

"Well, not completely by myself. When it came down to it, I love this city. It's my home too, after all. No matter what happens, I wanted to live in this city with everyone from all walks of life." Sachiko said.

"I still can't believe you were Alphamon the whole time." Hope said. "What about you, Ace?"

"I was kinda surprised. That does explain her weird taste in coffee." Ace said. "Everything's all set down here, you three. We're on our way."

"Alright. Just letting you know now, things are about to get crazy." David said as he, Sachiko and Alphamon head inside.

After scaling part of the tower, the group runs into Dynasmon.

"Dynasmon… I had a feeling you'd be here." Crusadermon said from Sachiko's Digivice.

"So, you've defected from our cause. And after you were so close too." Dynasmon said. "You had her right where you wanted her, and you let her slip through your fingers."

"I won't deny it. Unintentional though it was, this whole incident was my fault." Sachiko said. "But that's why I'm doing this now, so that I can set right what once went wrong. And Crusadermon is my partner now, because, well… When it comes down to it, we're both people that have a lot of things to regret."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to finish what Crusadermon started!" Dynasmon said.

"He's coming! Get ready!" David said.

"Sachiko. Let me handle this." Crusadermon said. "I've worked with Dynasmon before. If anyone can get through to him, it's me."

"If you say so." Sachiko said as she let Crusadermon out.

"Traitor." Dynasmon said brandishing his claws.

"You're the traitors in my eyes, now." Crusadermon said.

"Allow me to brand that name to you properly!" Dynasmon said. "DNA Disintegrator!" he called firing energy beams from his hands.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon said blocking by summoning a Whirlwind and buffeting Dynasmon.

"You're quite the nuisance…" Dynasmon said channelling his aura. "I suppose I have no choice but to use it. Breath of Wyvern!"

Dynasmon channelled all of his energy into an aura of a Giant Wyvern and sent it at Crusadermon.

Crusadermon combated the energy wyvern, beating and slashing at it. "Spiral Masquerade!" she called slicing it all over with her blades. "Look at yourself, Dynasmon! Do you really want to be the extinction of the Human Race?!"

"This is what our kind needs! Our world is dying, Crusadermon! Only through extinction of humans can we survive! I thought you of all people, closest to our king, would understand!" Dynasmon yelled.

"It's true… More than anything." Crusadermon said. "But I knew Sachiko from all those years ago. Even though she was the cause, she never intended to bring harm to anyone."

"It's true. Humans have a destructive nature, sometimes even self-destructive." Sachiko said. "But not everyone is like that. There are those that want to make things better for everyone around them. You are not the enemy we should be fighting!"

"Then you will die with them!" Dynasmon said willing his wyvern to charge.

"Not today…" Crusadermon said phasing through the wyvern as it crashed into the building opposite to the Metropolitan. "Not any day! Fist of Athena!"

Crusadermon went point blank and battered Dynasmon with shockwaves from her Pile Bunker, laying on the attacks until Dynasmon could take no more and fell unconscious.

"Is he gonna be okay?" David asked.

"He will. He's survived tougher." Crusadermon said as the others came up.

"Looks like you didn't need our help with this one." Ace said.

"It was still pretty emotional." Sachiko said. "Don't worry. He's only unconscious. Just give him a few minutes and he'll be back on his feet."

"Alright." Ace said before the group heard footsteps as they turned to the source. "Arata…"

"Arata? What are you doing here?" Sachiko asked.

"The truth is...I was waiting for you, Sachiko." Arata said.

"Me? For what?" Sachiko asked.

"Do you remember? Way back when? It's okay to laugh. I was such a dork." Arata said. "I said I would protect you all. But actually, I was just scared. I was scared, and I...I left him behind."

"It wasn't your fault, Arata. We had no idea an Eater followed us, so we had no idea how to deal with it." Sachiko said.

"You tried to help Yuugo back then, didn't you? Thanks...on behalf of my best friend. But I'm sorry… That was supposed to be my job." Arata said.

"It's not too late. Yuugo is still alive somewhere in the Digital World! If we can find a way back there, we can still save him!" Sachiko said.

"You see, that's why I've kept eating and eating to gain power to fulfill that job. And so…" Arata started before a large entryway appeared and as he stepped through...his appearance changed.

"Arata… No, you've fully succumbed to the Eaters? Why?!" Sachiko asked.

"I'm asking you as a friend… GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Arata yelled.

"Sachiko… Are you up for this?" Ace asked walking up next to her.

Sachiko nods. "Yes, of course. If not, then why did we even bother coming all this way?"

"Here he comes. Get ready everyone!" Ace said.

(Cue- Victory Must Be Grasped: .Hack/G.U.)

"Sachiko, once we deal enough damage to him. Take that chance to Connect Jump into his body." Ace said.

"Got it." Sachiko said.

"I WILL EAT ALL OF YOU!" Arata laughed maniacally as his Eater form lashed out at everyone.

"How about you eat my fist?!" Hope said dodging the attack and nailing Arata right in the face as he stumbled back on the helipad.

"Eidolon Style Secret Art...Diamond Dust Nine Lives!" Ace called as he summoned a large axe of ice and slashed at Arata multiple times.

"Pluto!" Shanoa called as she slashed at Arata with a scythe of darkness.

"BEGONE." Arata said. "Tyrant Cluster!" he said unleashing a powerful spike attack.

"Shanoa, some defense would be nice right now..!" Hope said.

"Union Scutum!" Shanoa called as a transparent shield formed around the group.

Arata's devastating attack landed as the group took no damage.

"Now's our chance to strike!" Aqua said. "Take this! Ghost Drive!" she said striking at high speeds before ending in an explosion.

"~You are the Ocean's Gray Waves~" Azura sang as a wave of water poured onto him.

"It's the Rumblin….Wheel!" Gemini called.

"Sacre de Lumiere!" Erica said as the two stars combined their light and fire attacks, resulting in an explosion of water, light and fire.

"I WILL….I WILL….!" Arata said struggling to get to stay upright.

"Sachiko, now!" Hope said.

"Alright. In the meantime, you contact Nokia and tell her it's time. I'll be back in a few." Sachiko said as she Connect Jumped.

"Alright." Ace said. "Nokia...it's time."

Meanwhile, Sachiko was delving into the Eater, searching for Arata.

"Arata, it's me. I know you can hear me." Sachiko called out.

"What did you come here for? Did you need another look at my pathetic self?" Arata asked.

"Pathetic? What are you talking about?" Sachiko asked.

"It's always been me who's pathetic. I've just wanted to be stronger so i can protect my friends." Arata said. "But then you came back and got these powers I didn't even know about you. I couldn't admit it to you all those times… but I was jealous of you. You, your new friends and teammates… even Nokia. I tried bouncing back with the Judes, but it was for naught. I'm pathetic, Sachiko."

"You know that's not true. Your hacking abilities have helped us out a lot. There's nothing for you to be ashamed about." Sachiko said.

"You've excelled me in every way, Sachiko. Who are you? A hacker? A Hero? A Cyber Sleuth?" Arata said. "No, you're all of those things. If that's true… THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

Sachiko has heard enough and clenched her fist. "Arata!" she said as she went right at him. "Let's see you grit those teeth!" she said landing a punch at him.

"Gah-hah!" Arata said falling over. "What the heck was that for?! I'm only telling you that you're superior to me, but then you go Gurren Lagann on me and punch me in the face like you're Simone?!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to snap you out of it? I regret not being able to save Yuugo too, you know." Sachiko said.

"You… you do?" Aratra asked.

"Of course I do. Ever since I got my memories back, it was the very thing that was haunting me, making me believe this whole incident was my fault." Sachiko said.

"So why do you want to correct your mistakes now?" Arata said. "After all these years of not knowing who we were?"

"Because… You all are my best friends, and I couldn't just abandon you after everything that's happened." Sachiko said. "And after remembering my true partner, it rekindled this spark of fighting for the sake of both worlds."

"Sachiko…" Arata said before reaching his hand out. "Take me back. I don't want to die knowing your feelings for me."

Sachiko smiled and grabbed him, sending them both out.

"You did it! Are you alright?" Ace said.

"Yep. We're okay." Sachiko said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice asked as the group looked up to see a black and white armored humanoid with metal wings descend down.

"Are you... Leopardmon?" Sachiko said.

"That is correct." Leopardmon said as he looked over the group. "I must say, you all have...unique individuals amongst yourselves. Half-Lunarian, Enhanced, Color Fighters, and Nephilims."

"As the brains of the bunch, I'm not surprised you'd know about all of that." Sachiko said.

"Of course. I am the one member that the Royal Knights acknowledge as their strategist." Leopardmon said.

"All of your comrades have already been defeated. You're the only one left. It's best you surrender." Sachiko said.

"Hahahahaha! Surrender? Don't make me laugh. The others may have fallen...but I will not!" Leopardmon said as he pulled out a rapier and swooped down prepared to strike.

Sachiko brandished twin blades as she and Rapidmon prepared for battle.

"Sachiko, we'll help too!" Al said as she, Papelne, and Stoj ran up and summoned their respective partners.

"Hah! Don't Make me Laugh!" Leopardmon as Ultimate and Mega clashed. Ultimately, Leopardmon pushed them all back. "Extinction Wave!" he said swinging his blade over head and blasting the four ultimate Digimon and the teams back.

"Argh, with only one attack, he's kicking our asses..!" Kazuichi said.

"No… I'm not… done yet." Sachiko said as she and Rapidmon got back up.

"Just stay down, human. And let your extinction come!" Leopardmon said.

"No way am I letting that happen. I promised too many people that I would rise up to this. And I cannot afford to let them down." Sachiko said. "That's why… I will defeat you!" she said as her Digivice glowed.

"Sachiko…." Rapidmon said as he glowed bright green and his body began to change, growing bigger and bigger until he became a large cyborg dog creature with rocket gatlings, two warhead launchers, and massive green and gray armor.

"What?! Impossible! How could she have made her digimon achieve the Mega Level?!" Leopardmon asked as the new form landed with a thud.

"Umph!" it grunted. "MegaGargomon!" it announced.

(Cue- Will Power- Persona 5)

"How dare you think, that you are anywhere close to my level!" Leopardmon said brandishing both his swords.

"I don't think we are, I know we are." Sachiko said brandishing her's as well. "Let's go, MegaGargomon!"

"Right behind ya!" MegaGargomon said.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon called firing a blast of explosive energy.

"Not this time! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon called punching the blast and pushing it back with a huge shockwave. "Now take this! Mega Barrage!" he called firing the rockets from the vulcans on his shoulders as they all hit Leopardmon. "Go for it, Sachiko!"

"Got it!" Sachiko said switching to her broadsword. "Armor Break!" she called slashing upward, then slashing downward, creating an explosion.

"Now for the finale!" MegaGargomon called aiming his shoulder cannons at a stunned Leopardmon as he also grabbed him. "Mega Twister!" he called spinning him rapidly before tossing him into the air and aiming his cannons. "Gargo Missiles!" he said finally firing his shoulder cannons, which contained massive missiles as they hit Leopardmon in the air, making a massive explosion. Leopardmon landed on the ground after the onslaught.

"I'm actually surprised he managed to survive all of that." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, that was a lot of firepower." Hope said.

"Still, is he gonna be okay?" David asked. "He kinda took a lot of headers there."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a Royal Knight after all." Hope said.

"I guess you have a point. Well, that's all of them. And that means mission accomplished! Well, half of it, anyway." David said.

"That's right. We still need to go to the Digital World and stop those Eaters." Sachiko said.

"Sachiko! Are you alright?!" a voice asked as Nokia, Yuuko and the rest of the Royal Knights made it to the top.

"We saw the explosions and wanted to see if you guys were alright." Yuuko said.

"We're fine. Sachiko took care of Leopardmon." Hope said.

"Just give him a minute and he'll be back to his old self in no time." David said.

"Thank goodness. We managed to defeat the Royal Knights without killing any of them." Omnimon said.

"And now all that's left is to march on the Digital World and take care of the Eaters." Sakura said.

Just as Sakura said that, a beam of light shot out from the Heliport.

"What is…?" Al asked.

"The gate to the Digital World has opened." Sachiko said.

"This will probably be our last battle. If there's anything you guys want to get out of the way beforehand, now's our last chance." David said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he was in thought before opening his eyes. "I need to check on Corona and Tsuki's reconstruction real quick. Give me a sec." He said as he warped before warping back a few seconds later. "They're almost fully recovered."

"That's good to hear. They should be materialized again once we get back." Sachiko said as she gets a call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Sachiko?" a voice asked.

"Mirei? What is it?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, judging from the light that shot out, it looked as though you're about to go step into the final battle. So, in case anything went wrong, I took the liberty of integrating your DigiFarm and DigiBank systems to the Galaxy King's Digimon Storage." Mirei said.

"Really? That's great! Thank you!" Sachiko said.

"Digimon Storage?" Al asked.

"Specifically, the Digital Islands. It's an area that's been added to the Galaxy King upon its construction. Franky came up with the idea." Sachiko said.

"It's a shame that we'll be parting ways so soon. You were one of my most diligent visitors." Mirei said.

"Don't be sad, Mirei. I'm sure you'll see us again someday." Sachiko said.

"Glad to hear that. Good luck...Sachiko Yukimura." Mirei said as she hung up.

"Alright. Is everybody ready to do this?" Hope asked.

"Let's go." Ace said before running into the portal.

"Hang on, Yuugo… Just a little bit longer." Sachiko said as she went into the portal herself.

"Let's put an end to this." David said as his group went into the portal.

"This all ends, today." Hope said as he was the last to go into the portal.


	18. From the New World

As the group entered through the portal, they found themselves in a forest except something was wrong.

"The Eaters have been through here…" Ace said noticing the patterns on the ground and forest looking greyed out.

"This...is the Digital World? It's a lot bleaker than I remember it." Sachiko said.

"This is what'll happen to Tokyo and the rest of the world if we don't stop this." Spade said.

"Which is why we're here, right? Sachiko, do you know where the Eaters might gather?" David asked.

"I don't remember much, but… I think it's just up ahead." Sachiko said.

"Alright, let's go." Ace said.

As the group traversed further through the forest, they found an armor plated Digimon of some kind blocking their way.

"That's…!" MachGaogamon said in shock. "King Drasil! But something's different."

"This is King Drasil_7D6. A genuine King Drasil Terminal." Alphamon explained.

"Kinda cool, if you ask me." Hope said.

"King Drasil sees us as foreign objects. He's been totally worn away by the Eaters!" Omnimon said.

"King Drasil no longer possesses any will. I can't hear his voice either." Alphamon added. "Before us is a wall that blocks our progress. It's nothing but a mere program."

"So there's only one thing to do right?" Toma asked.

"Yeah. Break that wall down!" Nana said.

"Let me in on this. Consider this my rehabilitation." Arata said as he summoned a large Digimon that stood on all fours.

"Let's do this!" Hope said.

"Here it comes!" Mari said as she pulled out a machine gun.

The King Drasil terminal activated and fired attack after attack.

"Pneuma!" Shanoa called launching a wave of wind at it.

Nu went next as she readied her blades. "Legacy Edge!" She called as she summoned a group of swords in front of her and launched them forward. "Sickle Storm!" She called again as she sends out a spinning scythe that moved along the ground.

"Nice shot, Nu!" Sachiko cheered.

The Terminal shook and sparked before falling to the ground.

"Glad that's over." Ace said.

"It's still so sad… King Drasil was corrupted by the Eaters, and none of us even knew about it…" Crusadermon said.

"Don't worry, Crusadermon. It's not going to stay that way for long. We'll finish this soon enough." Sachiko said.

"Let's continue onward." Hope said.

As the group continued on, they found themselves in a tower of some kind and saw a huge creature down below.

"Whoa… Deep hole." David said.

"Yeah, and that creature… That looks to be the Mother Eater but..." Ace said.

"How can this be? King Drasil himself has been completely overtaken and has been fully corrupted!" Omnimon said.

"I'm just barely able to hold him back." A voice said as the group saw Suedou.

"There you are you son of a bitch!" Ace said.

"What is it this time, Suedou? Haven't you done enough damage already?" Sachiko asked.

"Ah, Sachiko. I see you have finally regained your memories. At that, I was surprised that you managed to defeat the Royal Knights by sparing them. That's actually quite commendable for someone such as yourself." Suedou said.

"What the hell do you want?" Ace asked.

"It's quite simple, really. As expected, the original functions of King Drasil are being almost entirely suppressed. All the Eaters we sent back have incorporated programs that just send out junk data over and over. Even King Drasil's calculation functions have hit a temporary overflow as a result. My intention, is to debug King Drasil." Suedou said.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Sachiko asked.

"I think you already know the answer." Suedou said.

"Your research on the Eaters, and the digital spaces… it was all for this? You're planning to kill King Drasil?!" Hope asked.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort." Suedou said. "You will have to free the soul trapped in that Eater first."

"Yuugo…" Sachiko said. "I see. Don't worry, we're used to this."

"It's gonna be a big fight. It's going to take everyone you've got, Sachiko." David said.

"I know." Sachiko said as she looked at her Digivice. "Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready when you are!" MegaGargomon said.

"Alright then. It's...showtime!" Sachiko said as she sent out everyone. MegaGargomon, WarGrowlmon, CannonBeemon, Zudomon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, MegaSeadramon, two BishopChessmon, Chirinmon, and finally Crusadermon.

"Let's finish this!" Crusadermon called. "Fist of Athena!" she began the attack by blasting the eater with her Pile Bunker.

The two BishopChessmon attacked next by firing both their Bishop lasers.

"Vulkan's hammer!" Zudomon called whacking the eater with his hammer.

"Sachiko, if we can deal enough damage to it, you should be able to Connect Jump into it and rescue Yuugo." Ace said.

"Got it. I'm counting on you guys." Sachiko said.

"Fire in the hole!" Mari said before pulling out a frag and tossing it.

"Grenade!" Spade called as it exploded and dealt heavy damage. "You're up Sachiko, go for it!"

"Alright!" Sachiko said as she Connect Jumped. Inside, she was calling out. "Yuugo! Yuugo, where are you?!"

"Who are you? Wait… Sachiko? Is that… you?" Yuugo asked.

"Yes, Yuugo. It's me. I came back to save you, just like I said I would." Sachiko said.

"I knew you'd come for me. But I fear you may be too late. For me, and for everyone who has fell to sleep." Yuugo said.

"Too late? What are you talking about?" Sachiko asked.

"This all started because of us. Who knows how long I've been stuck inside here. And for naught, my sister is worried about me. The lengths she went to try and keep my reputation alive… I can't begin to imagine. The least you could tell me is… how Yuuko is doing." Yuugo said

"She's doing great. She's even began to smile again." Sachiko said.

"You really mean that?" Yuugo asked.

"Of course. She visits your hospital bed every day and couldn't stop thinking about bringing you back. But, she knows she's not alone anymore. She's got us, and she still has you." Sachiko said.

"I never thought that Yuuko would be so devoted to saving me…" Yuugo said. "I want to see her again, Sachiko. I want to see her, Arata, Nokia, everyone. I want to see your friends too. But there's no possible way for you to pull me out of this Eater since I've been in here for so long…"

"Oh, yes there is." Sachiko said as she grabbed on to Yuugo and summoned Skeith.

"Sachiko…" Yuugo smiled. "You really have changed. Thank you."

"A lot has happened these past few years, but I'm glad that I was able to fulfill my promise to you." Sachiko said as they both made it out of the Eater.

"Sachiko!" Nokia said.

"Yuu...go?" Arata muttered.

"Yuugo!" Yuuko called as the three ran over to them.

"Hello, everyone. You to, Yuuko." Yuugo smiled.

"We did it! It's really Yuugo! For real!" Nokia said.

"Easy there, you're probably weak from being stuck in there for so long." Ace said helping Yuugo up.

"Listen to me everyone. If we don't do something, the world as we know it will be utterly consumed by Eaters!" Yuugo said.

"Consumed by them?" David asked.

"That's right. I was fully absorbed, imprisoned by them, and I became part of their shared data network." Yuugo said. "One of my roles was to suppress their activity."

"Suppress their activity?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes. I tried to keep their rate of erosion down. They have nothing we would call 'awareness'. They store and share data, and by influencing each other are building a single unified consciousness." Yuugo said. "Each individual Eater acts as a single part of one group consciousness."

"And by using that network, you were able to appear in cyberspace." Sachiko said.

"That's how you were able to appear before us from time to time." Ace added.

"By using the Eaters as a terminal, yes. But I wasn't authorized to send my thoughts. All I could do was send fragments of my memories as data, over and over again." Yuugo said. "I had plenty of limitations, but in the end, it all managed to work out. The mental data of the humans incorporated by the Eaters is stored within the network. All of it. Including yours, Sachiko."

"This is bad. If he means what I think he does…" Sectonia started.

"The erosion speed will increase without limit. And we might lose all the stored mental data." Yuugo said.

"Then we won't be able to get Sachiko's real body back." Mari said.

"Even so, that's a condition for evolution! It's necessary for the creation of a new world!" Suedou said as he walked past the group and up to the Mother Eater.

"Suedou?! Are you nuts?!" Hope asked.

"The loss of even the smallest world, the birth of even the smallest grief, cannot be allowed! I will bring order to this new world." Suedou said.

"I knew you were crazy, but this goes beyond insane." Sachiko said.

"You crazy, selfish, old fool!" Ace said.

"Yuugo, you have suffered and grieved enough. You must be released from those shackles." Suedou said.

"Suedou, don't! If you go through with this, everyone in Japan will die!" Hope said.

"With King Drasil's omnipotent calculations and the Eaters' dimen- no, ultradimensional data transmission functionality, I shall create a new world in its place. One where people are free from sorrow." Suedou said.

He then went into the Eater as its eye glowed as he rose up and looked down at the group and the area around them changed.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Scott asked.

"Sachiko, do you think you can pull him from the brink?" David asked.

"I… I don't know. With Skeith's help, my half-cyber body should stabilize, but...it's deteriorated from saving Yuugo. I don't think I can manage another Connect Jump." Sachiko said.

"The next contact will be all it takes to bug your comprising data, destroy it, and erase it." Suedou's voice said from the Eater. "At last I can rebuild the world… I can finally eliminate everything that is crooked, ugly, and sad!"

"In that case, we have no choice…" Hope said. "You're just a mad scientist who's turned into a virus bent on destruction. If that is the world you wanna make, then it's a world we don't want any part of!"

"You've made Sachiko and the others lives a living hell for what you did. As of now, you're no longer human. Rest in peace, Akemi Suedou!" Ace said. "Sachiko, can you still fight?"

"Yeah. I should have enough data left to do that at least." Sachiko said.

"Nokia, you, Yuuko and Arata get Yuugo out of here. We'll finish this." X said.

"Sachiko… We promised that we'd all go back together. So, whatever you do, please...don't die!" Nokia said.

"No one's dying on our watch." Hope said.

(Cue- Divine Identity- SMT Digital Devil Saga 2)

"Here goes, everyone. Our final battle!" Sachiko said holding her Digivice to summon everyone as she spawns her scythe.

"Right behind ya, Sachiko!" Hope said as the groups came up. "There's no way I'm letting this madman destroy everything you and David cherish!"

"Damn straight! Let's finish this!" David said activating Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable.

"Ace, lets give this all we got!" Hope said entering Azure God Mode: The Heroic.

"I will stop you even if it costs me my life." Ace said entering Celestial Force.

"You dare go against your new creator?! I will crush you like the ants you are!" Suedou said going for a crushing hand attack.

"Niflheim!" Ace called as a furious blizzard intercepted the attack.

"Emerald Breaker!" Hope called shattering the frozen hand and stunning Suedou. "David!"

"Blades of 1000 Winters!" David said as he slashed furiously at Suedou.

"Cross Brave Burst...Brave Frontier!" All of the Six Heroes shouted. The attack began with Eze slamming Batootha onto the ground, then Selena and Atro slashing through him as Lance and Magress pierced through with their spears as Vargas slashed at him. Eze and Selena combined their Elements as Selena summoned Ice Roses as Eze shattered them, then Atro and Magress launched a fused blast of light and darkness, then Lance summoned multiple trees as Vargas burned them away. They finally finished as they slashed through Suedou in six different directions.

"Transcendent Sword!" Ommimon called drawing the grey sword and striking at Suedou's core.

"Argh!" Suedo called reeling from the attacks. "Damn Mortals…!"

"It's time!" David said. "You're finished!" he said as he reverts back and Masakado starts glowing.

"I'm here with you." Sachiko said holding Masakado alongside him. "We'll protect Tokyo together!"

Gathering the spirits of Tokyo together, Masakado entered its God Execution mode.

"We won't lose to anyone who believes in nothing but himself!" David said as they thrust Suedou at his core.

"I don't understand, how can it be so strong? It feels chaotic, so many different energies melded together!" Suedou said.

"That's the power of all the heroes across the Multiverse that choose to protect it. You were just a pitiful fool who had no one." Ace said.

"Impossible… this cannot be…!" Suedou said.

"David, Sachiko. You know what to do, don't you?" Hope said.

"Right." The two of them said as they slashed upwards. Suedou screamed as he was slashed clean in half along with the Mother Eater itself, ending in an explosion of data.

"Whew… It's finally over." David said looking at Masakado. "Thank you...everyone."

"Oh man. That was intense…" Hope said. "But I'm just glad we were able to protect David's home."

"Yeah. With this. Everything should go back to normal." Ace said as lights flicker on Yuugo and Sachiko's bodies. "It seems you both are regaining your real bodies. See you on the other side."

"Yep. See you guys." Sachiko said as she disappeared.


	19. Epilogue: The Journey Continues

(Cue- My Hands- Leona Lewis)

David's Narration: A few days have passed since our excursion in the Digital World. Although the gateway to the Digital World has closed, it's still connected to other worlds through Cyberspace. After hearing the news report about Albarion declaring war on the Dark Kingdom, I felt a sense of dread… I hope Jexi is doing alright on his end. Speaking of news, King Drasil has decided to dump the Royal Knights onto me. Don't know if it's a rehabilitation or compensation measure for everything that's happened, but hey. The way things are, I'll need all the help I can get. More importantly, though, all of the EDEN Syndrome patients have regained their bodies and woke up. Nu was in tears when Sachiko woke up, not that I blame her. Strangely enough, Kyoko and Rie were among the patients. However, due to their mental datas merging with Alphamon and Crusadermon respectively, they have no recollection of the events. Probably for the best, though. Anyways, we went around to say goodbye to everyone before we left to catch up to Jexi. Don't worry, though. I'll be back one day, I know I will.

David was in his room in his house, closing his suitcase and sighed.

"All finished packing?" Chikasu asked outside his door.

David nods. "I really am gonna miss this place, you know?"

"I know. But, this is your home. No matter what happens, you will always have a place here." Chikasu said.

"Thanks, dad." David said as he embraced his father.

"Don't worry about things here. Me, Emi, Hifumi, those guys Sachiko has been hanging out with...we'll take care of things here while you're gone." Chikasu said. "Sorry you ended up getting caught in one of my messes."

"Don't worry about it. I would've gone after those guys even if you weren't involved." David said with a smile, prompting Chikasu a chuckle.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Chikasu said clasping David's pendant. "Just remember. Even if you and your friends are apart, you're never alone. You even managed to leave an impression on King Drasil when you and your friends spared all of the Royal Knights, because you've never given up on anything in your life. Through good times, and bad times, you've always fought through with an unwavering will."

"Those words mean a whole lot to me, dad. Thanks. It's like Kaito likes to say." David said.

"The impossible is possible…" Chikasu started holding out his fist.

"All you have to do is make it so." David said with a fistbump. "Whenever we find ourselves in an unwinnable, or otherwise critical situation, those were the very words that carried us forward."

"Good words to take to heart. Now, get going. You don't want to keep the others waiting, do you?" Chikasu asked.

"No, I don't. I'll come back one day. I promise." David said.

"Hopefully for the 2020 Olympics. They can really use an icon like you." Chikasu said as the shared a laugh.

"I'll see if I can make it. Well...bye." David said as he holstered his guitar on his back, grabbed his bags, put on his motorcycle gear, got on his motorcycle, and sped off.

Ace was currently in the lab of the Spirit Crusader as he looked at Corona and Tsuki's fully restored bodies.

"It'll take awhile for the data to process and restore them both in the Digifarm, but I think it'll be manageable. Soon, you'll have them back Ace. I'm not sure when, though." Mari said. "Oh wait...this is old data. Ah...they should be awake within 24 hours."

"Yeah." Ace said.

"Phew…" Hope said coming in. "I didn't realize it when we got back, but somehow a butt load of Shadow Pokemon got sent my way. I had to purify em when we got back."

"Uh...they aren't all Shadow Pokemon. Look at this thing." Gemini said pointing to a strange creature with a liquid metal body and a hex bolt shaped head.

"What the heck? What kind of Pokemon is that?" Al asked.

"Hmm… Seems Twilight sent some notes with it." Mari said. "It's a new pokemon they found in an adventure in past Paris. It's called a Meltan."

"Meltan, huh?" Hope asked. "Its kinda cute."

"Hey...what's it doing with Mari's...whoa!" Erica said seeing parts of Mari's equipment eaten away.

"According to Twilights notes, it takes metal, melts it down and absorbs it into its body." Aqua said.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing to see, huh Ace?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but...why did it eat part of Mari's Syega powered gauntlet?" Ace asked as Meltan rubbed against Mari's leg.

"Hey, has David arrived back yet?" Hope asked.

"He was just packing up at his house and saying goodbye to Chikasu. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kendo said.

"Still...with this crisis over...I think we need to go help Jexi and his group." Hope said.

"Definitely. But their current location is somewhere in the past." Anna said.

"Yeah...and Jexi currently has the only Time Machine on his ship. And we don't even know where they entered from. We need a miracle." Hope said.

"Yes...a miracle indeed." a voice said as they saw an old man in the dining room of the ship pouring some tea.

"Rain?" Ace asked.

"No way...this guy looks way younger." Hope said.

"I appreciate the comparison but I am not as old as Rain Bow. I'm only 187." he said.

As he introduced himself, a motorcycle engine can be heard.

"Looks like he's all finished up." Sachiko said as she saw David pulling to a stop.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." David said.

"Ah...we are all here. Good. Now...I should introduce myself. I am Master Fu...the last guardian of the Miraculous." he said.

"Whoa… so you're the one who gave the Miraculous to Ladybug and Cat Noir over the years." Gemini said.

"That is correct. He is the one who guards all of the Miraculous." a small green creature said emerging.

"Another Kwami like Tikki and Plagg?" Erica asked.

"I am Wayzz, the kwami of the Miraculous of the Turtle." he said.

"So can I ask Master Fu… what brings you to our ships?" Hope asked.

"A good question...I shall get to the point. I have been asked by my old friend, Rain Bow...to find you three and send you into the past...to find and stop Albarion." Master Fu said.

"We were about to find a way there anyway. He's gonna be in for quite the reunion when he hears about what happened here." David said.

"Wait...I thought Rain Bow wanted Jexi and his group to handle it himself?" Hope asked.

"That was originally the plan...till Albarion made his proclamation of war." Wayzz said.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that on the news." David said.

"Come to think of it, he also mentioned for every villain defeated, he'd reveal one secret of the Dark Kingdom." Shoji said.

"Seriously? Just whose side is Albarion on?" Sero asked.

"Seems like he's completely neutral at the moment." Takeshi said.

"While he is neutral...the Dark Kingdom on the other hand will likely take many steps to make sure he is silenced. Even going as far as calling off planned invasions to make sure his voice is stopped." Master Fu said.

"Then I guess we don't have time to waste." David said.

"Yeah, Jexi needs us. So I'm all for a little time travel to Paris. What about you, Ace?" Hope said.

"Yeah. That asshole needs to be stopped no matter what." Ace said.

"Hmm. Very well...I shall prepare the transport. I will have to make this fast. I would like to return to the present paris and back to my shop. I can't leave the other Miraculous alone for too long." Master Fu said.

"Alright. Thank you, Fu." Ace said.

"Paris bound, David, Ace. Ready to meet up with our brother in arms?" Hope asked.

"Hell yeah!" David said.

"Let's go." Ace said. "Anna, set coordinates to the Galaxy King on our ships once we're in the past."

"That will not be necessary. Once things are set...your ships will appear next to it." Master Fu said as he exited. "Now is the time!" he said unrolling an old scroll. It glowed brightly as a huge portal opened under the three ships.

"Oh boy…!" Hope said. "Everyone, hold onto something!"

"Sweet Marmaladeeeeee!" Mari screamed.

"This is gonna be fun." David said with a smirk.

The three ships sunk into the portal as the journey to the past of Paris began.

To be continued in Miraculous Season 1 Redux: Dimensional Heroes Style, Chapter 9: Evillustrator and Reinforcements.


End file.
